A Simple Kind of Life
by lissalyn
Summary: HIATUS Bella nearly has the life she thought she always wanted. Everyone's moving on, but her 5 year relationship seems to have stalled. She's patiently waiting, but queue in Edward to make her question what she really wants. Canon. Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Kind of Life**

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm happy it's decently warm out right now. Definitely makes it easier to enjoy everything without the wind blowing my hair everywhere. If it were cold out, you'd have to add the runny nose to that too, and that's just gross."_

_Ugh, I really need a filter for my mouth when I'm nervous. If I'm going to ramble, it would at least be nice if I said something eloquent and feminine instead of talking about snot and pointing out random weather information. Why couldn't I just keep it simple? 'It's so beautiful out tonight.' See? Was that so hard?_

_He lets out a small chuckle. "It's definitely nice out; couldn't have asked for a better night."_

_Mike was a man of few words when it came to most topics. He wasn't into small-talk; the wheels were turning, but he preferred to remain an observant bystander. When it came to things like hockey and food however, he could talk your ear off, but not in an annoying way. His conversations were cute, and he was that star football player every girl wanted in high school. He was, for the most part, and overgrown jock. He was a physical therapist, so he was surrounded mostly by athletes, and that fit perfectly for him. My nerves were shot, just talk already, Mike! _

"_So, do you want to stop at Starbucks over there and get hot chocolate or something?" I motioned towards the small building situated on the corner we were approaching._

"_Sure."_

_We remained silent as we made our way down the street hand-in-hand. He'd occasionally squeeze my hand and look down at me and smile, but I still couldn't shake the nervousness. I knew he was going to propose, I just knew it. The timing was right; I had just graduated college and he was just one semester away from obtaining his doctorate. We were at the stage of moving on, and we had always talked about getting married, so, time to take the next step, right?_

"_Hi, uh, Grande Iced Coffee, shot of sugar free caramel, roomy, and a Grande Hot Chocolate, please."_

_Mike gave our order to the barista and I smiled at his attentiveness. If my teeth weren't chattering, I considered it Iced Coffee weather. He paid and we stood waiting for our drinks._

"_You ordered me an Iced Coffee." _

"_Yeah, that's what you wanted, right? What do you want, I can go change it for you."_

"_No, no, it is what I want. It was nice though, you just knew to get that for me."_

_He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, "Of course I knew what to get for you, Bella. It's technically warm enough for your Iced Coffee, right?" He looked down at me and smiled, pressing a kiss to my forehead._

"_Right."_

_We got our drinks and continued our stroll down Broadway. When Mike stopped suddenly and I felt his hand pull away from mine, the nerves bubbled to the top and my heart was beating as fast as if I had just sprinted a mile. I heard the sound of a shoe sliding across the sidewalk and I knew he was kneeling down. This is it! He's going to propose! I knew it! I slowly turned around, fully expecting to see Mike down on one knee with a shit-eating grin, holding a beautiful ring, but what I found was far from that. Oh, he was kneeling alright. Kneeling down with his cup on the ground next to him as he tied his shoe. _

"_Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to stop randomly. Hey, you ready to head back to your place? It's starting to get a little colder out and I want to catch the highlights from the Pens game."_

_No! Go back to your own apartment and go jerk off to the damn Pens while you watch their highlights and think up new ways to get my hopes up!_

_Of course, I didn't say that. Finally the filter kicks in, "Yeah, it's kinda chilly. Let's go."_

_I forced a small smile and we made our way back to my apartment. Hey, I may not have gotten my ring tonight, but at least I'll get laid. _

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a distressed whisper.

"What is she doing in there?", Alice whispered.

"What is who doing in where?" Did I miss something?

She rolled her chair over into my cube and continued her whispering, "Rosalie. What is Rosalie doing in the bathroom?"

I laughed, "What all people do in the bathroom, perhaps?"

"No! Listen!"

At first, I thought maybe she was having a conversation with someone in there, until I heard the distinct sound of gagging. I snapped my head back to Alice and smiled.

"Alice! Either she has the flu, or – "

"We're gonna be aunts soon!"

"Shh! She seriously could just be sick."

"Yeah, she could be. But she did say that she's been talking to Emmett about having a baby."

"I think I have to go to the restroom."

"Oh! Me too!"

Alice and I got up and nearly sprinted into the women's restroom. Once we were through the doors we quickly ran to the stall that the gagging was coming from. I nearly gagged myself, but I held it in.

"Rose! It's Alice and Bella. Are you okay?"

"Alice, I know your voice, and yes, I'm fine."

The stall door opened and Rose stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall of the stall. How long did it take for pregnant women to glow? She definitely wasn't glowing. She looked like… well, shit.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm fine."

"So, you don't have the flu or anything…?"

"Bella, shut up! She doesn't have the flu. Rose, are you… possibly… pregnant?" There you go, Alice. Skip right to the point.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with me. I could be pregnant, I guess."

"Why aren't you excited then?!" One good thing about Alice was that she could see the good in everything. Rose, however, wasn't looking so excited.

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe it's because I was just puking for the past twenty minutes and I feel like shit, or maybe it's because Emmett and I never really came to a final decision on whether or not we really wanted a baby right now…"

"Aren't you on the pill? If you're on the pill and you take it properly it's usually effective, right?"

"Calm down, Bella, you're not going to get pregnant. And I stopped taking the pill about 2 months ago. I don't even think you can get pregnant that fast after stopping the pill."

Alice piped in, "That's why I get the shot, that way I don't forget to take a pill everyday. Plus I make Jasper use condoms, except for on his birthday and on our anniversary."

Rose stared at her, shaking her head in disgust. "Okay, I don't want to hear about your bareback exceptions with my brother, thanks. Anyways, Emmett doesn't know I stopped taking them either. I swore he was going to be excited about it and want to start trying right away. A month later, he's still not sure."

"Well, looks like we need to figure this out, asap. The suspense is killing me!"

"Okay, we'll buy some pregnancy tests and go back to my place after work. That way Emmett and Jasper won't ask why we're in a residential bathroom together and we can throw away the test without one of them accidentally finding it."

"Bella, who seriously goes through the trash and… never mind. Okay, back to work. We'll do this at Bella's after work."

"Rose! I'm so excited! I'm not going to be able to work!"

"Alice, shut up." Both Rose and I said in unison. Alice's bright attitude was nice, but sometimes she went a bit overboard. Hopefully Alice reigns it in and can bit her tongue for the rest of the day, else the entire floor will know that Rose _might _be pregnant.

***

Here we are. It's a Friday evening and the three of us are staring at little stick soaked in Rosalie's urine. This definitely wasn't our normal pre-gaming ritual before going out.

Rose stood up and started pacing the kitchen floor. "Ugh.. how much longer?"

"Thirty more seconds."

"Longest thirty seconds of my life."

"What are things that Rose says after sex with Emmett?"

"Haha ooh! Nice burn, Bella!"

Rose cracked a smile and let out a deep sigh. "That was a pretty good burn."

_Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!_

All of our heads snapped back to the table where the timer and the pregnancy test sat. It was like we were a clan of apes approaching a foreign object that had fallen from the sky. We slowly inched forward and Alice grabbed the test.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Just give it to me straight, doc. What's the verdict?"

Alice stared at the test, sighed, and looked to the ground. What does that mean? I don't even know what the good outcome was. What was Alice's reaction saying? Why am I asking all of these questions in my head?

"Alice! What does the test say?" I barked as I contemplated ripping the test out of her hands. I decided it was a bad decision, considering one end of that was soaked with something I didn't want to touch, and I didn't know which end that might be.

"Rose, you're gonna be a mommy!"

Tears started to form in Rose's eyes and she leaned against the counter top. Good? Bad? I ran my hands through my hair and muttered, "shit."

* * *

**AN: **This is my first fic, please be gentle :). Don't worry, things will definitely pick up fast! I plan to post a shorter 2nd chapter by the end of the weekend provided the story gets decent reviews, then a longer 3rd chapter the day after. So, please review, and check back soon! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay guys, this chapter is longer than originally intended. I added Edward's point of view. We'll see how this goes…**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"_Rose, you're gonna be a mommy!"_

_Tears started to form in Rose's eyes and she leaned against the counter top. Good? Bad? I ran my hands through my hair and muttered, "shit."_

"Rose?"

The tears were pouring from Rose's eyes now, but she was smiling. I looked at her confused; she had been seemingly dreading the possibility of being pregnant all day.

She started to laugh, "I'm so excited!" We all squealed and started jumping around hugging each other. Rose was 24, married for 3 years to her high school sweetheart, and pregnant. She was starting a family, and I couldn't be happier.

Alice was sobbing and laughing at the same time and I couldn't help but be happy for her, too. Alice was 23, married to Rose's older brother, Jasper, and they had just celebrated their 2 year anniversary. As Alice stood there holding her sister-in-law, I couldn't help but suddenly feel very alone. All of my friends were married or soon-to-be married, and now Rose is having a baby. Families were everywhere. Where's my piece of the pie? I've been with Mike for 5 years. I would have thought we'd at least be married by now. We talk about it a lot. Well, I talk, he smiles and nods. I'm going to be the old lady with 30 cats instead of a husband and 2 kids.

I pushed my thoughts aside as Alice released Rosalie and they both looked at me. This wasn't about me right now, this is about Rose and how incredible this news was for her. I began to cry and I ran to her side and squealed. We all continued to cry and hug one another until my front door opened and Mike came strolling in with Emmett, Jasper, and another man in tow.

I glanced up at Mike and smiled, "I didn't realize the time, hey you." I walked over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you guys crying? Did they cancel Cougartown or something?" Emmett looked at us intently. If they really did cancel Cougartown, he would be the first to cry due to his obsession with Courtney Cox Arquette.

"No, Emmett, everything is fine. It is about us, though. Um… can you sit down?"

"Rosie what's wrong?"

"Just, please, sit."

Emmett pulled the barstool away from the breakfast bar and sat down waiting for whatever Rose had to say.

"I know we never came to a definite decision, and I know you're going to be angry with me but… Emmett, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." Rose's eyes lit up and tears began to pool again.

All attention shifted towards Emmett as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He was going to blow up, and I felt so badly for Rose. She was so incredibly happy when she found out and…

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Emmett bellowed, interrupting my thoughts. He jumped out of his chair and scooped Rosalie up and kissed all over her face, then started planting light kisses all over her stomach.

We all walked over to congratulate the new future mommy and daddy. That was when Alice finally introduced the mystery man who had walked through my door just minutes ago.

"Bella! You haven't met my brother Edward yet, have you? He just got a job at an advertising firm on Broadway."

"Oh yeah, right, you told me about him remember? Hi, Edward" I said as I reached for his hand. Instantly my entire body felt warm and it felt as though electricity was sprinting through me from head to toe. His piercing emerald green eyes had me hypnotized as the warmth spread down between my legs. Mmm, Edward Cullen. Whoa, easy, Bella. Clearly you need laid.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has told me so much about you." _Let go of his hand, let go of his hand, let go of his hand!_ I chanted to myself. Finally I released Edward's hand.

"All good things, hopefully. Alice didn't you say he was coming in next month?"

"Yeah, he was, but we convinced him to move out here a bit before he starts working so he could get used to the city and figure out his way around for a while before having the whole work commitment."

"Well congrats on your new job, Edward. You'll love New York."

"I think I already do" he said as he flashed me an adorably sexy lopsided grin. Normally I would be creeped out by that kind of comment, but I found myself turning into a pile of goo. I fell for the line. Shit! I fell for a line and my boyfriend was in the room with me. Shit! I have a boyfriend!

I turned to face Mike as he spoke with Emmett, completely engrossed in their conversation, most likely about sports.

"So guys, are we going out or what? We need to give my brother the proper welcome night out, and I think we also have to celebrate the future addition to this group!" Alice, ever the party animal. Any excuse to party, and she had the liquor and the balloons ready to go.

Rose, Alice, and I gathered our coats as we headed outside. "Well looks like you guys are going to have to make up for all that I won't be drinking now." Rose said in somewhat a sad tone. She wasn't a huge drinker, but she definitely loved her dirty martinis.

Emmett took the challenge, "I'll be drinking enough for the both of us tonight, babe. No worries."

We made our way out to the street and began our walk to the club. As we approached the corner, my heal caught in a crack in the sidewalk and I stumbled sideways. Almost immediately, Edward was there holding on to me, preventing me from falling into the street.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm not even drinking yet and I already can't walk right." I gazed into his perfect eyes and licked my lips. Stop licking your lips! He's not food! You're not going to make out with him! Man up and leave the poor guy alone!

"No problem, Bella. It's easier to help you out now than to worry about knocking a moving vehicle out of the way if you'd have ended up in the street." He laughed and patted me on the back. Well that was a manly gesture. What a prick! _You. Have. A. Boyfriend! Stop it!_

Just then, Mike came to my side, "you okay, babe?" I looked up at him and nodded, but he didn't see me because he was too busy glaring at Edward. Oh, jealous, are we? If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it! _No bursting into Beyonce' in the middle of the sidewalk, keep it together Bella_. But if Edward simply helping me not get killed by a taxi makes Mike jealous, maybe a little shameless flirting wouldn't hurt. Maybe that would kick his ass into gear. It was evil and rude, but it was necessary. Tonight is going to be a very interesting night.

***

**EPOV**

"Good-evening again, passengers, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing here at La Guardia in just a few minutes. Skies are partly cloudy and the temperature is currently 55 degrees, local time is 7:06 PM. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off any electronic devices you might have been using in flight. We'll have you on the ground shortly. Flight attendants, prepare for landing."

One good thing about moving from Chicago to New York City is that the weather is pretty much the same. Beyond that, I'm braced for a culture shock. Chicago is a big city, but from what my little sister, Alice, tells me, it's nothing compared to the hustle and bustle of "good old NYC". It's somewhat daunting, but that's why I'm moving here. It was time for a change, and nothing held me in Chicago anymore. Alice said she had a good feeling about me moving here, so we'll see where that goes.

The plane landed and I made my way through the terminal, dialing Alice's husband, Jasper on the way.

"Hey Edward! What's up man? You landed?"

"Hey Jasper, yeah I'm making my way to baggage now. Did you tell Alice I'm in early yet?"

I was originally supposed to move in early December, but Alice convinced me to move a month earlier so I could get situated and become familiar with the city. I'd planned on leaving my job at the end of October anyways so I could have time with old friends and plan all of my moving arrangements without being rushed, but Alice didn't see the rush to be an issue. In fact, she took it upon herself to find a way to get my lease to start a month earlier, deliver all new furniture to my apartment, and have it all decorated before I came in. All I had to do was book a flight. Shortly after, I spoke with Jasper and he suggested that I fly in a few days early so I could have the weekend to meet everyone and enjoy the nightlife, rather than fly in Sunday night when everyone was going back into another work week.

"Nope. I told you I wasn't going to tell her, and thanks for doing the same. I think it'll be a nice surprise for her, and by being in on it, I'll earn some brownie points for when I want to go down to Atlantic City for the New Year."

I laughed, "nice plan, but good luck getting her to agree to that one."

"Nah, I'm not going alone, I want everyone to go down there for New Year's, and the more brownie points I have, the more she'll be up for it. If Alice is up for something, she doesn't take no for an answer."

"Glad I could help you out with that. Listen, I'm going to wait for my stuff now; I'll be at the building in a little while so I'll let you know when I'm in the apartment."

"Sure thing. Do you want to come up and say hello to Alice when you get in?"

I was living in the same Archstone as Alice and Jasper, and I was grateful for the close family contact there. I'm not afraid to admit that I liked that sense of security.

"I think I'll save that for tomorrow. I'm probably just going to go crash for the night when I get in. I'm exhausted."

"Can't use the jet lag excuse, but that's cool. Let me know when you made it to your place. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good. Later."

"See ya Edward."

I hung up the phone and waited for my luggage. I probably would have been safe bringing nothing but the clothes on my back, considering Alice probably has my closet stocked full. She thought everyone was a dress-up Barbie, and men were no exceptions, unfortunately.

My luggage came into view and I quickly grabbed both bags and made my way to the taxi area outside. The drive would be long, so I dug out my earbuds and awaited my taxi. Here goes my new life.

***

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone buzzing across my nightstand.

"Who the hell is trying to get me right now?"

I looked at the screen and saw a text from Jasper;

_**Hey, rise and shine! Alice will be home from work soon, get down here so you can surprise her! –Jas**_

Home from work? What the hell time is it? I looked over at the bedside clock and confirmed that I'd been sleeping for 12 hours. I wasn't able to go to bed as soon as I'd hoped, so I took advantage of all that time by watching horrible reruns and trying to figure out how to get a small piano in my apartment. Productive? Not at all. By 4am I had enough and threw back a dose of some night-time cough medicine. Worked like a charm, apparently.

I sent Jasper a quick response;

_**I'm up. Showering. Be down soon. –E**_

I quickly showered and soaked in the last few moments of my alone time before Alice dragged me around to meet all of her friends. I was excited to see my sister and brother-in-law again, though, so I'll suck it up.

When I got to their apartment, Jasper told me that Alice called to let him know she'd be going straight over to her friend Bella's after work, and he was told to get dressed into something nice and meet her there at 6:00.

"What does she mean by 'nice'? Is this nice enough for where we're going?" I asked Jasper as I gestured at my clothes.

"Whine much?" Jasper joked. He laughed and then continued, "nah, you're good. We're going to a place called the Katwalk Bar & Lounge. It's a nice night out."

"Sounds good. Is this _the _Bella?"

"You mean _the _Bella with the asshat for a boyfriend? Yeah, that one."

"Do any of you like the guy?" Alice had been complaining about this Mike guy for a few years now. I was surprised that he was even still around, considering Alice made Bella out to be some gorgeous woman who deserved no less than a god to be with her. I'd heard so much about Bella, I almost felt like I knew her myself. Apparently, Mike's been dragging his feet and barely notices Bella.

"Well, you've met my sister Rosalie a few times, I'm pretty sure you met Emmett at our wedding. Do you remember him?"

"Hmm, vaguely. Two years is a long time, and I spent most of your wedding reception babysitting my date while she made her own dent in the liquor stock."

I cringed every time I had a memory of Tanya pop up, and after a little less than two years, I still do.

"Oh yeah, the crazy chick. Well Emmett… He's awesome; huge sports fan, food fan, funny as hell. Emmett's the only one who actually doesn't mind when he's around. He doesn't like the way he ignores Bella, but he and Mike talk about nothing but sports, so Emmett's usually cool with him. You'll be meeting everyone tonight. Maybe you should call Alice and give her a heads up that you're here, that way she doesn't blow everyone's eardrums out when we get to Bella's."

"Yeah, good idea."

I called Alice to let her know I was here, expecting to hear her squeal with the surprise, only to find her somewhat distant. Excited, but distant. I hung up and caught up with Jasper for a while, then we left for Bella's. It was a short walk, she lives in an Archstone one street up from where we lived. In the lobby we ran into Mike who was also headed to meet up with everyone.

"Hey Mike. This is my brother-in-law, Edward." Jasper introduced me to Mike. He wasn't what I expected. I can't describe the actual look of a douche-bag, but you know the look when you see it. Mike didn't fit the look. He was your normal short haired blonde twenty-something year old guy.

"Ah, Alice's older bro, what's up man? How's NYC for you so far?"

Bro? Do people who live in NYC call it "NYC"? "So far so good, I've only been in since last night, so we'll see."

"Right, well hey, welcome!"

"Thanks." He slapped me on the back and we continued to the elevator bank.

We made it up to Bella's floor and ran into Emmett coming out of another elevator.

"Hey guys, what's up? Who's the new guy?" He greeted with a smile.

Jasper introduced me again, "this is my brother-in-law, Edward. Edward, Emmett."

"Oh yeah, Jasper said you were coming in. Nice to meet you man!" He shook my hand and continued to smile. It wasn't forced the way Mike's smile was. Emmett seemed to be just some happy-go-lucky kind of guy.

"So where's Rose?"

"She's already here. She told me her and Alice were going to Bella's right after work to get ready and have girl-time. Whatever that means."

We walked down the hallway to Bella's door and stood outside. Wasn't anyone going to knock? Just then, Mike made his way around us and opened the door with his own key. At least he has a key after all of these years.

We walked through the foyer and into the kitchen to find Alice, Rosalie and Bella jumping around like 10 year olds and squealing loudly. I didn't get a good look at Bella's face as soon as we were in the kitchen, but she heard our entrance and turned towards us. I was stunned. If Alice was right about her personality, then her looks settled it. Alice hit the nail on the head. She's gorgeous. The gods should be worshipping her, but she gets the douche-bag.

"I didn't realize the time, hey you." She walks over and kisses Mike on the cheek, and he gives her a nod. A nod? That's no sign of affection. Ass.

"Why are you guys crying? Did they cancel Cougartown or something?" Emmett asked the girls.

Rosalie stepped forward. "No, Emmett, everything is fine. It is about us, though. Um… can you sit down?"

"Rosie what's wrong?"

"Just, please, sit."

Emmett obeyed and sat down on the bar stool in front of Rosalie.

"I know we never came to a definite decision, and I know you're going to be angry with me but… Emmett, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy." Rosalie smiled and began to tear up. Well this isn't what I was expecting at all.

We all looked at Emmett waiting for his reaction. So far, not so good. He crossed his arms and slowly closed his eyes. This might have been something she should have saved for when they were alone. I really don't deal with awkward so well.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Emmett yelled as he ran over and picked up Rosalie and placed kisses and pecks everywhere. Now that's how you give affection, asshat, I mean, Mike.

Alice runs over to me and jumps into my arms.

"Edward! I'm so happy you're here! You are going to LOVE this city! Come meet Bella!"

We venture further into the kitchen and I say hello to Rosalie. We exchange a small hug and I'm instantly pulled in another direction.

"Bella! You haven't met my brother Edward yet, have you? He just got a job at an advertising firm on Broadway."

"Oh yeah, right, you told me about him remember? Hi, Edward" Her voice is even beautiful. She reaches out for a handshake and the second I touch her hand, it feels like electricity is pulsing through my body. Softest hands, she even had a firm grip; none of that jell-o arm handshake shit.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. Alice has told me so much about you." I smiled and glanced down at our hands. She was still shaking my hand, but I could care less. She glanced down as well and quickly let go of my hand and bit her lip. Oh what I wouldn't give to bite that lip.

"All good things, hopefully. Alice didn't you say he was coming in next month?" Alice praises you, definitely all good things.

"Yeah, he was, but we convinced him to move out here a bit before he starts working so he could get used to the city and figure out his way around for a while before having the whole work commitment. He's actually here a few days early!"

"Well congrats on your new job, Edward. You'll love New York."

"I think I already do" I said to her and smiled again. Normally I wouldn't even come close to hitting on a taken woman, but I couldn't help it. It was like there was an instand draw there that I couldn't deny. She continued to stare into my eyes and bit that beautiful lip of hers. Her eyes were the color of her hair and as deep as the ocean. I don't mind that I'm thinking thoughts that are completely immasculating, either. I can't even describe the beauty that's in front of me.

She turned to face Mike to find him talking with Emmett about some hockey game coming up, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Here I was, lust at first sight with a woman I'd technically just met, and the only person she has eyes for was a massive douche who didn't even notice her.

"So guys, are we going out or what? We need to give my brother the proper welcome night out, and I think we also have to celebrate the future addition to this group!" Yes, please. Her scent was intoxicating. I loved it, but it was clouding my brain. Man, I need a beer and I need laid.

We made our way back outside and Rose announced something about everyone needing to pick up her slack since she won't be drinking for a while. I couldn't pay attention to anything around me. World War 3 could be erupting for all I knew but I could only see one person, and that was Bella. I've never been struck by beauty so much before in my life. I would love to just hold her, yet there was Mike, walking with a distance between them and talking to Emmett and Rosalie. Idiot. Just then, Bella stumbled sideways and was headed into the street. I bolted to her side and caught her before she could even make it over the curb.

"Thanks, Edward. I'm not even drinking yet and I already can't walk right." I stared down at her and watched her lick her lips. You're thanking me? You just gave me a reason to touch you. Plus, there's no way I'd have let you end up in the street. Thinking of Bella being in any kind of danger made me cringe inwardly.

"No problem, Bella. It's easier to help you out now than to worry about knocking a moving vehicle out of the way if you'd have ended up in the street." I laughed lightly and almost caressed the small of her back, but held it together and pat her on the back. Smooth, Cullen. Mentally criticize her boyfriend for not being affectionate, then you pat her on the back like a dog.

Right on queue, Mike is at Bella's side, "you okay, babe?"

Yeah, she's fine, next time pay attention. I still looked at Bella intently as she gave her answer. Yes, she was fine, but I needed her assurance I guess. I looked up to see Mike glaring at me, still paying no attention to Bella. What? Jealous that I saved your girlfriend from smacking her face off of a parked car or even worse, stumbling into a moving car? Afraid that a gentleman giving Bella attention will open her eyes to you. I've got your number, jackass. Game. On. Tonight is going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think... more reviews = sooner update ;) Bribery is wrong, sorry. (but still...)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"I'm going up to get two more pitchers, does anyone want anything different?" We were all feeling pretty good at this point and Rose was dealing with her new sobriety very well.

"I'll take a another cosmo!" Alice slurred a bit too loud.

"Okay, two pitchers and a cosmo, be right back."

"I'll come help." His voice gave me chills. I was suddenly giddy about having a few minutes alone with Edward, and I had a bit too much alcohol to care about the feelings. Besides, I wanted to make Mike jealous, right? Perfect opportunity.

We made our way back up to the bar and squeezed into a spot so the bartender could see us. It was packed, so those pitchers were going to take a while. It was a welcomed delay.

"So Edward, why New York?"

"Well, I guess I just had my fill of Chicago. Plus Alice is here and my parents have a place on Long Island, so they come here often. And, if you're getting into advertising, what better of a place to be? So, you work with Alice at Cosmo?"

"Yeah, I'm a layout designer."

"That sounds interesting. Do you like it?"

"Definitely, I like to go with my gut as much as possible, so it's nice to have a job that requires me to do so."

"Makes waking up and going in to work easier, I'd say. I'm pretty good at persuasion, so advertising works out for me."

"Where is this new job?"

"The Fairmont in their Ad and Marketing department. I made a lot of contacts over in Chicago and stumbled on the opening. It was perfect timing, I was ready for a change of scenery."

Well Edward, I certainly love my change of scenery. God, you should be forbidden to wear clothes. I didn't say that out loud? Yes! The filter is working!

"Welcome to New York then. It's an amazing place, and probably not too much of a culture shock for you. I'm originally from Pittsburgh but I went to NYU, I guess I was ready for a change of scenery, too."

"Pittsburgh, huh? And where is your… boyfriend?... from?" He glanced down at my ring finger and smiled. Yes, boyfriend. Not something I'd smile about. Five years. Five. Years! _Focus Bella!_

"Yes, Mike, he's from Pittsburgh as well. I met him my first year at NYU, and being from the same city is just a coincidence. That's how we got to talking, actually. I was wearing a Penguins hoodie and he loves them. I was like a beacon in the library to him I guess." I laughed at that. Maybe that's why we were boring, we met in a library and our first date was at the coffee shop in the library. _Loser_.

"Will you guys move back to Pittsburgh one day to start a family?" He seemed anxious for my answer.

"I'm not sure. I don't really have a desire to go back home, I've found a great group of people here and I finally feel like I have my own life. I'm not sure what Mike wants though. Lately I don't even know if he wants me involved in that either." Shit, there goes the filter.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Edward saw an opening and caught the bartenders attention and put in our order.

I sighed deeply and shook my head, "I don't know, I'm just over thinking things. I thought I'd be married by now, or even engaged. It just gets less and less likely that he wants to marry me at this point."

"Maybe he wants to be like Kurt Russell and Goldie Hawn?" He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Maybe, but I don't want that. I want to get married someday and have a family and take someone's last name. That's just who I am."

He leaned in closer to me and put his hand on my waist. _Whoa Cullen! Ballsy! _"Well, Bella, if it's any consolation, I think he'd be absolutely crazy if he didn't have the strongest desire to make you his and have a family with you. He clearly doesn't know what he has. I know I do." His hand slid down my waist and he laced his fingers through my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at me. It wasn't a flirtatious smile, it was almost a painful smile. He let go of my hand and gathered our order and I finally inhaled. How long wasn't I breathing? Oh. My. God. He smells like heaven on earth wrapped in sexy. _Really Bella? What the hell is that smell? _That smell is Edward, and that smell alone made me hornier than a 17 year old boy. _Freak._

I just met this guy and I already wanted to get in his pants despite the fact that I had a boyfriend, and despite the fact that he was my best friend's older brother, and he seemed to be all for it. I couldn't blame him, there was an unexplainable draw that clicked the second I touched his hand. I was screwed. Royally.

"Hey what took you guys so long? I'm supposed to be drinking for two here!"

"Emmett, only I get to use that excuse and it's only when I'm eating. And just because I can't drink I didn't mean you had to make up for that and drink double what you normally drink you moose."

"Sorry babe, but I'm still gonna keep drinking."

"Mmmm I love cosmo's. Thanks Bella! I love you! And thanks for carrying it back Edward, I love you too my wonderful brother!"

"I think Alice is cut off."

"Wonderful idea, Jasper." I said, then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me down to sit on a lap. If I were sober, I'd have immediately known those arms to be Mike's, but since I'm pretty intoxicated and currently wanting to hump Edward's leg or something, I sigh and smile and turn to find that it is, in fact, Mike's arms. I felt a slight wave of disappointment. _Well he _is _your boyfriend._

He leaned in close and said, "you were up there way too long. I missed you."

Did he see the exchange between Edward and I? Did he see Edward touch me? Maybe he did, but I was too drunk to think about it. He tickled my sides and kissed my neck and I giggled pretty loudly. I looked up to see if it attracted anyones attention; I'm not big on PDA, and any attention while participating in it is pretty embarrassing for me. Fortunately, no one was even acknowledging it. No one except Edward as he leaned on the end of the table with a slight glare in his eye. I wasn't sure if I were directed towards me or towards Mike.

"Mmm, let's go back to your place." Okay, looks like Mikey's ready to come out and play.

"Yeah, we're gonna head out soon too, Alice can't form coherent sentences and if we don't stop Emmett after this, I won't be the only one puking in the morning."

"Thanks for that, Rose. Ew." I said as I gathered my purse and coat and downed the rest of my beer. I looked up at Edward and smiled, only to be returned with that same pained smile I was given up at the bar.

"Let's go Bella, let them finish the beer." Mike said, then said just loud enough for myself to hear, "I plan on making you scream my name all. Night. Long." He squeezed my arm and moved to put his coat on. Mike was a very horny drunk, and I never did mind that about him at all, except tonight I felt guilty. I looked up at Edward once again and the glare was back, only this time, I could tell it was definitely directed towards Mike.

I went and said my goodbyes to everyone, saving Edward for last.

"It was nice to finally meet you Edward. Everyone is coming over to my place for dinner and the Rangers game tomorrow, you should come. It'll be fun, they're playing the Pens and Mike and Emmett always get into it, so it's pretty comical."

"Sure. I'll be there. It was nice meeting you too, and be careful tonight. Going home, I mean."

"I will, and you do the same. See you tomorrow" I said with a smile. At least I didn't lose a friend before we even became friends. And he would have been a very sexy friend to have. _Enough! Go get laid, now!_

Mike wrapped his arms around me and practically carried me out the door. The cold must have sobered him up slightly because he remained silent most of the way home. I didn't mind; I got to think about the gorgeous man, who I couldn't have, glare at my boyfriend for touching me. It was sick, I know, but it boosted my confidence. Come on, I'm only human.

We finally reached the lobby and bolted for the elevator. The second we were in and the doors closed around us, Mike launched himself at me, picking me up by my thighs and pushing me against the wall.

"You look so fucking good tonight baby."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his. Now, I did say that I'm not one for PDA, but we were alone in the elevator, so it's technically not PDA. Besides, it was over as soon as it started, basically. After our brief dry-hump fest in the elevator, we arrived to my floor.

I fumbled around, looking for my keys. I guess Mike was too impatient because he had already dug his keys from his pocket, located the key for my apartment, and pushed open the door before I even had a chance to react. Expecting to be ravished in the foyer the way I was in the elevator, I stood there for a moment as he took off his shoes. I came up empty handed as he simply walked out of the foyer and headed to my bedroom. His buzz was definitely wearing off, and fast. If I wanted anything remotely kinky I was going to have to hurry.

I threw my shoes and coat to the floor and tossed my purse on the couch as I passed through the living room and slammed my bedroom door shut. I noticed Mike was in the bathroom so I took the opportunity to light candles and get into the perfect seduction pose on the bed. I kept my bra and thong on, trying to go for the mysterious as well. _Yeah, real mysterious. Nothing he hasn't been seeing for five years. Five Years!_ Not. Now! How did women do this in movies? No matter what position I was in, it felt awkward, so I went for the simple look of sitting up on the bed with my knees bent and my legs crossed. That should work. Finally, Mike came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. He wasn't a body builder, but he was decently toned. Not at all what I imagined Edward would look like naked. _What? Mike. You're about to have sex with Mike. Again, focus!_

"Aw babe, you look so hot. I'm sorry though, I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe it was the bar food mixed with all the beer, but I keep feeling like I'm gonna puke. I'm sorry, I just, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

What! You can't! Damnit!

"That's okay Mike, get into bed and I'll go get you some Pepto and some water."

"Thanks babe, I love when you take care of me." He smiled and rolled onto the bed.

"Yeah, if only you'd take care of _me _once in a while" I muttered.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, I just said.. I know you'd… take care of me."

"You know it, babe."

I slipped on my shorts and a tshirt and headed for the hall closet. Babe. I hate when he calls me babe. I'm not a fucking pig! Sweetheart. Call me that once in a while. But this was the normal night for us. Usually they'd end in some decent sex followed by him passing out and me eating icecream and watching tv, but it worked for us. I think.

I put the Pepto on the nightstand for Mike to take if he decided to wake up before morning and headed to the freezer.

"Ben and Jerry, how you never fail me."

I sat on the couch and began channel surfing. I should have stayed at the damn bar. Fucking hormones. Just then, I felt a buzzing at my leg. I fished my phone out of my purse to find a text from a random number.

_**Hey, Alice gave me your number, hope you don't mind. Let me know what time tomorrow. –E **_

Edward texted me! I silently squealed and pumped my fist in the air. I was acting like a teenager again. I'm still somewhat tipsy, so I'll allow myself to be excited and giddy. I texted him back.

_**No problem, I meant to give it to you before I left. How about 5:00 tomorrow? – B **_

Not even a minute later I got a text back from him.

_**Sorry if I interrupted anything, 5 sounds great though. I'll let you go. –E**_

_**Definitely not interrupting. Mike passed out in my room once we got in the door. –B**_

Did I really just tell him I'm not getting laid. I should have said "okay, see ya tomorrow." Wait, Edward isn't supposed to get jealous, Mike is. Maybe he's just getting ready for bed, is still drunk, and won't remember that I can't even get laid when my boyfriend is drunk.

_**Like I said, clearly doesn't know what he has ;). What are you up to? – E**_

_**Sitting here with the most reliable men in the world, Ben & Jerry, and trying to find something good on tv. You? –B**_

I put my phone down and tried not to look at it until the response came through, but I couldn't. I just stared at the crackberry like it was going to do a trick. It buzzed and startled me. _Get it together, Swan._

_**Taking a leisurely stroll through the city that never sleeps. That's NYC, right? –E**_

_**Haha, I think that's Vegas too, but I've yet to see this city sleep. Where are you? –B**_

_**Conveniently on Park Ave –E**_

Park Avenue? Why is he there? Was he just leaving Katwalk? I could go see him! Or he could come over here! No, he can't! What am I doing?

_**Why is that convenient? –B**_

Filter, gone. Even through texting apparently.

_**We just left the bar and I decided to go exploring. The convenience is its proximity to certain things. –E**_

Proximity? Ah, the bars.

_**Exploring in New York at 1am. Sounds safe. Proximity to...? –B**_

_**Well, it is the city that never sleeps, I'd say I'm ok. Proximity to… you? –E**_

I didn't have time to respond before another text came in.

_**Invite me up? –E**_

Invite me up? He's here?! Shit! Shit shit shit! I ran back to the bedroom to check on Mike. Snoring loud as ever with the Pepto and water untouched. He hadn't moved since I last saw him. I quietly threw on sweatpants and a hoodie. So it wasn't glamorous, but I couldn't risk Mike waking up to see Edward in my apartment and I'm half naked. Was I really inviting him up? He's probably outside waiting. Okay. We're going to do this. He's Alice's brother, he's new in town, he's a friend. Right, yes.

_**Come on up. You remember where I am right? –B**_

Just as I pressed send I heard a light knock on the door. I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He's here! What do I do? Edward's at my door! _Um, open the door and let him in?_ Right. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey Edward, that was fast."

"I did say I was in a convenient area" he replied with that adorably sexy grin.

"Right, come on in. Do you want a drink? I was about to grab a beer and head out to the balcony. It's surprisingly warm right now out there."

"Sure. The balcony is..?"

"Oh, through the living room."

Mike's snoring crept into the foyer and I blushed. Yes, my boyfriend was snoring, and I was embarrassed. Why? I have no idea.

"I'll sit out there and wait. Wouldn't want to wake Prince Charming." He winked. And the heat gathered between my legs again. _From a wink? Come on!_

I grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it, and quickly chugged it down. Wow I'm such a nervous drinker. Is that considered alcoholism? What am I talking about? _Stop staring at the empty bottle, Edward is waiting_. I shook my head and took a deep breath, grabbed two more bottles from the fridge and joined him on the balcony. That's one thing I loved about living in the mid-level of the building, it was high enough so the heat from the other apartments gathered on the balcony, and low enough that they wind wouldn't cancel it out.

"So, exploring this late? Why's that?"

"Not very tired yet, I suppose. I just got in last night and I slept most of the day today, so I haven't had much time to see the city."

"I wonder why Alice didn't really say anything to us about you coming sooner."

It wasn't any of my business, really. I almost regretted prying until he smiled and answered, "yeah, I was supposed to be coming in Sunday morning, but I got an earlier flight and she didn't know about it until I called her after work today, only Jasper knew. She sounded pretty preoccupied though, and I didn't hear the squeals over the phone that I'd anticipated."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. We'd just helped Rose take a pregnancy test. Well, we didn't help her like, aim or anything. Girl's can't aim. I mean, she came to my place to take the test." That's disgusting. I shook my head and let out a nervous chuckle, "sorry, I tend to ramble when I drink."

"Not a problem, you guys saved my ears from bleeding, so thank you. So what's wrong with the boyfriend in there? Lightweight?" He motioned towards the bedroom and winked.

"No, not a lightweight, I think something just didn't agree with him. Although, he did pass out pretty easily, so I don't know."

"Well he seemed pretty hell bent on getting you back here tonight. Only to pass out? That's not very good guest etiquette."

"Guest etiquette? He's hardly a guest at this point. What's the proper etiquette of a guest anyways?"

"Well for male guests of yours, they should compliment you in any way possible, give you their undivided attention, and definitely follow through with promises and intentions."

Oh God. Don't drool. His eyes are like deep pools of passion. _What the hell is a deep pool of passion? Stop staring! _

"Well you have yet to see what how male guests act in my apartment. Emmett does bring the beer when he promises, though."

"Well he and Jasper are exceptions to the rule."

"So the only men who apply to the rule are…?"

"Well, your boyfriend, of course. And any single man who is invited into your apartment."

"Single man meaning you?" Damnit, that was a thought, it wasn't supposed to come out!

He smiles, "yes, single meaning me."

"Hard to believe you're single. I'd have expected a flock of women to follow you from Chicago." And I would have Kill Bill'd every one of their asses. In my head.

"I'd rather my flock stayed behind. Wouldn't want them getting in the way."

Getting in the way of what? Who did you meet tonight? That slut! I noticed my bottle was empty and his was nearly gone as well.

"Do you want another one?" I gestured to his beer.

"Sure, that'd be great."

He finished the last swig and I took the bottles back to the kitchen and grabbed two more. As I turned to go back through the living room, I tripped over a bar stool and sent it crashing to the ground, luckily I was able to right myself and the beer bottles never left my hands. _Looks like my buzz is getting stronger._ I picked up the stool and went to my bedroom to see if it woke Mike up. Nope. Still snoring for the world to hear. He must not have woken up at all yet because the Pepto and water was yet to be touched. He's out for the night. And I'm drunk. _Lush_.

I grabbed my cigarettes out of my purse as I made my way back out to the balcony.

"Are you allowed to smoke on your balcony?"

"Not sure, but I do anyways." I handed him his beer and lit my cigarette. I heard the sound of a lighter being struck and I turned to see Edward lighting a cigarette of his own. I smiled, "how hasn't Alice killed you yet?"

"I could ask you the same thing." His lips curled around the end and sucked gently. I found myself licking my lips, wishing it was something on me he was sucking. _Something on you? Now you're just pulling perverted thoughts out of nowhere. _My clit? My nipple? _Ah, touche'._

"So where do you live?"

"I live in the same building as Alice and Jasper over on 39th."

"Oh, nice, so you're really close then. Rose and Emmett live in this building, too. It's nice having everyone so close. Definitely feels safer."

"Does Mike live with you?"

"Ha! That'll be the day. No he lives in an Archstone on 52nd."

"That's sort of far away, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's on the west end of 52nd, so he usually sleeps here on weekends when we're all out. Since we're closer to the nice bars."

"Why not just move in together if he's here all the time?"

"Who knows? It's never really come up, I guess. Most things wouldn't come up unless I talked about it. Even marriage. I talk, he smiles and nods, it's our thing", I say with mock adoration. I took one last hit of my cigarette and put it out, then took a long pull from my beer. Ah, to feel numb. _Lush_. Shut up!

"Do you ever want to be married, or will you stay with him and commit to what he wants?"

"I always assumed we'd get married, and I never imagined my life without him, so I don't know."

"Well Bella, you know, for the sake of your own happiness and sanity, one day you're going to have to ask yourself if letting go of everything you've wanted is worth keeping that person around. It can't always be about him."

"Excuse me? Do you just assume that with him I'm settling? I don't know what's going on, Edward. He could very well propose tomorrow and we'll be married by next year! I always over think things and sometimes I need to just let things work out the way they're supposed to work out! Maybe I'm not meant for Mike, but maybe someday things will work out and I'll get the family I always wanted. You have no idea what we've been through, and I refuse to just throw it all away without compromise!"

I can't believe the stones on this man! Here he was telling me that I'd never be fully happy with Mike, and he barely knew me! How does he know I'm not fully happy? I don't need a ring to make me happy, and I think I can handle my relationship just fine on my own without any damn input from the peanut gallery. Ugh! Maybe that will put him in his place.

"So you'll compromise your own happiness just to conform to exactly what he wants and not expect him to compromise for you? Jesus Bella, you've been together, what? Five years? And the guy still hasn't proposed. He still won't talk about marriage. He doesn't even try to live with you. The most he said to you all night was towards the end when he couldn't wait to drag you out of there like a caveman and fuck your brains out, which, clearly didn't happen because he came back to your place and passed out from having too much beer. Which, by the way, is coincidentally the only thing that got him to pay more attention to you. That and seeing another man pay attention to you."

Why is some stranger owning me regarding my relationship flaws? More importantly, why am I letting him?

"Bella, you think I didn't see how he reacted to you when _I _pulled you away from the street when you almost flew head first into a parked car? Maybe if he'd have held your hand like he's supposed to, I wouldn't have had to help you. And I saw him staring at us when we were up at the bar. You should have seen the death stares he was giving me. It seems like he only wants you when there's a threat, Bella, and I'm sorry, that's not right!"

"You think _you _are a threat to him? Who the hell do you think you are to come in here and try to go all Dr. Phil on me and try to solve my problems? And if you didn't want to help me from flying face first into a parked car, why didn't you just let me fall? Then you could have saved yourself from pissing off Mike, and non of this would have happened?"

"Bella, you think I wanted to help you? It wasn't a fucking obligation, you were falling into a street and I kept you from doing so. And you're right. None of this would have happened and you would have still been sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and channel surfing because your precious Mike is so disinterested when there's no _threat_, that he left you high and dry. The only difference is that in this scenario, someone is calling him out."

I felt the tears start to form. He might have been right. Maybe Mike and I were simple a habit relationship. We're together based on the fact that anyone else is just too much work. But he could be wrong. I might wake up tomorrow with breakfast in bed and a ring propped up in a strawberry. Fuck it, I'm going with option two.

"Edward. Leave now. I can't believe how big of a fucking prick you can be. You don't know me. You don't know Mike, and you certainly have no idea when to keep your opinions to yourself. Do not judge me or the life I choose to lead. Now just.. leave now."

Without saying another word, Edward narrowed his eyes at me and quietly walked through the living room and out the door. Though I was furious with him, I couldn't help but feel bad that I kicked him out. Yes he was out of line, but he wasn't telling me anything I didn't know. It was all just things I wanted to ignore. Edward didn't have anyone to go home to. He's all alone in a massive city, and I just made it into a nightmare for him.

Never burn a bridge, Bella. Especially not one that's connected to your best friend. Shit! I grabbed my phone and contemplated how I could smooth things over until I was calm enough to talk to Edward again. I couldn't leave it like that. I said he didn't know me, which was true, but at the same time, I didn't know him either. Okay Bella, damage control.

_**I'm sorry for blowing up. You didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. Can we talk later? –B**_

Okay, simple enough, hopefully that worked.

_**It wasn't my place, I understand your frustration. I'm sorry, and I'd like to talk soon. –E**_

_**Coffee tomorrow morning? –B**_

_**You mean in a few hours? –E**_

Wow, it was already 3am. It's 3am, I must be lonely. _Your life isn't a musical. No Beyonce', No Matchbox20, again, focus!_

_**Yeah I guess so. I can't believe it's so late. Or early, I guess. Um, I'll meet whenever. –B**_

Hopefully that doesn't sound desperate. Yeah, I was pissed off at him, but I still wanted to see him.

_**How is 9am? –E**_

9am? That's, what, five hours of sleep? I can swing that.

_**9 sounds great. Starbucks on Lexington? –B**_

_**9am. Starbucks. Lexington. Got it. I'm sorry again, Bella. –E**_

See? He's alone. No one to talk about this with tonight, and he's new, and he's alone. That's why I feel bad.

_**We can talk tomorrow. I look forward to it. Get to bed! See you soon. –B**_

_**Goodnight, Bella. –E**_

Smoothed over. Wonderful.

I threw away the beer bottles and went back into my bedroom. I shimmied out of my sweats and took off my hoodie, set the alarm on my phone and climbed into bed. Mike was still laying next to me still snoring, but a little softer now. I got under the covers and stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to overcome me as I anxiously waited for 9am to roll around.

* * *

**AN: See? Told you it'll be picking up. And sorry for leading you on lemon-wise with the elevator part... but I refuse to ever write a lemon between Bella and Mike. Ick. Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

'_Alice? Alice! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?'_

'_Bella, Edward's gone!'_

'_Gone? What do you mean? He went back to Chicago?'_

'_Bella go find him! You know where he is, no one else does! Please find him!'_

'_I don't know where to find him! What do you mean, I know and no one else does? Alice he's fine, just try to call him.'_

'_Fix this Bella, please fix this. You know where he is! Go!'_

_With that, Alice pushed me out my front door and into… Central Park? As soon as I crossed the threshold, I broke out into a sprint along a jogging path through some trees and down a small decline. I didn't recognize any of the paths that I was taking, but I knew I was going in the right direction. I turned down another jogging path to my left and found myself face to face with the Angel of Waters statue on Bethesda Fountain. I stopped running suddenly and looked to my left and saw Edward._

'_Edward! Edward what are you doing out here? Alice is worried sick!'_

'_I'll be okay.'_

'_No Edward, you're alone! I'm so sorry for what happened, I really want you to stay, please don't leave because of me!'_

_His eyes left mine and gazed up at the Angel, tilted his head to the side and flashed the painful smile yet again. He's hurting and I don't know what to do to help him. I want to help him, not because I feel guilty or because I feel sorry for him, but because I feel compelled to do so._

'_Edward. Edward… please, stay.' I was pleading for this stranger to stay, and the scary part was, it hurt so much because I needed him to stay. 'I don't even know you, Edward.'_

_His gaze left the Angel and settled back on me, still visibly pained._

'_Bella, you are every bit an Angel, and you, too, are so blind to how beautiful you really are. Bella…'_

'_Don't go Edward, please!' _

'_Bella. Hey, Bella…'_

'_Edward?'_

"Bella? Babe, wake up."

"Don't leave!"

I opened my eyes to find Mike staring at me, completely confused.

"Babe, I wanted to wake you up before I left, it's 8:00. Not sure what time you wanted up."

"Oh, thanks, I thought I set my alarm, I don't know why it didn't go off."

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out. What time should I come back for dinner?"

"Uh… 5? 5:30?"

"Sounds good. See ya, love you." He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead and squeezed my shoulder and was out the door. I welcomed the privacy and flopped back down on my bed. What the hell was that dream all about? It wasn't just that it was strange, it was so vivid. Freakishly vivid. Why was I worried about Edward leaving? If he was going to leave, why would he camp out in Central Park before leaving? Maybe he was hiding from us… or from me. But Alice said I was the only one who knew where he was, and I did. I went straight to him without a thought. _Shut it! It was only a dream, Bella. Get. A. Grip. And a shower._

Ugh. Time to get out of bed. Five hours seemed to be my norm lately, I don't know why I'm dragging so bad. Shit! I'm meeting Edward at 9! I really need a shower. I have a half hour. Why didn't my alarm go off this morning?! I hate being late.

I jumped up and quickly made the bed and went in to take my shower. Only the essentials, Bella. No letting the hot water run on your back. Lather. Rinse. Go.

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and blowdrying my hair as straight as possible. No time to use the flat iron. Once my hair was all dry, I pulled it back into a ponytail and sprayed some hairspray. It wasn't extremely frizzy I guess… oh well, it'll have to do. Now comes the hard part. What do I wear? Something casual? Should I go yoga pants and hoodie casual? Tshirt and jeans? Should I throw a nice sweater on with jeans? _You've been to Starbucks before, and it's not a date. Put some clothes on and get moving!_

Why am I so nervous? It's just Edward, and we're meeting to settle things from last night, that's all. I went with a pair of jeans, my comfy knit mules, and a plain long sleeve shirt. Casual, but not roll-out-of-bed-hungover casual, good. I grabbed my coat and my purse and made my way outside. Lucky for me, it was a comfortable temperature and pretty sunny out as well. The one thing that Pittsburgh and New York City had in common was that snow could randomly fall at any given time after mid-October. One day might be 55 degrees, the next day you're freezing your ass off. So the gods are on my side with the weather today.

I made my way across one last intersection and tried to get my phone out of my bag as soon as I stepped onto the curb. I opened the door, attention still on retrieving my phone as I slammed right into someone's back. _Eyes on the road, Bella! _I looked up to apologize and found myself staring into a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes.

"Edward", I sighed and felt a grin take over my face. _Easy, killer! _

"Morning, Bella", he replied, matching my grin. We're going to be okay. It wasn't a pained smile, he seemed genuinely happy to see me.

I sighed in relief. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"It was a good five hours, I'll live. How about you?"

You mean besides catching up with you in my freaky Bethesda Fountain dream? "It was okay. Mike stopped snoring as much eventually, so that helped."

He slightly flinched at the mention of Mike's name but smiled nevertheless.

"Can I help you guys?" I looked up at the barista and then back to Edward and motioned for him to go first.

"Yes, hi, could I have a Grande Iced Coffee with a shot of toffee and room, please?"

What was that? Iced Coffee?

"Put her drink on my order, please."

I looked up at Edward and opened my mouth to argue but he stopped me before I had the chance.

"Bella, please."

Ugh. That man wouldn't win any arguments if he kept his eyes closed. His gaze was hypnotic, and I couldn't resist. _It's a damn coffee, you're not selling your soul._

Right… "uhm.. heh, I'll have the same, but sugarfree caramel instead of the toffee, and roomy as well." I turned to Edward and he raised his eyebrow at me playfully. No, I wasn't copying you! You just… read my mind or… something? He paid and we went to the end of the counter to wait for our drinks.

"You ordered an Iced Coffee?"

"So did you, copy-cat."

"Copy-cat? Seriously, Edward. Are we six again? Iced Coffee in October…?"

"What? They're amazing. And the general rule of thumb is if I can't see my breath, it's warm enough for an Iced Coffee. Why'd you order the same thing?"

"I always order Iced Coffee provided the weather permits. _My _rule of thumb is if my teeth aren't chattering, it's Iced Coffee weather."

"I like that one, good choice." He winked and nudged my shoulder and I caught his smell sail past me. Mmm sex on legs. _I thought his scent was 'heaven on earth wrapped in sexy'? _Either one works.

We grabbed our drinks and I followed Edward's lead to a table in a secluded corner. I wasn't sure what exactly would get said during our discussion, so I was more than happy to have found some privacy.

After taking my seat, I stared awkwardly down at my drink, wishing some coherent words would come out of my mouth and start the conversation. _Come on, nip it in the bud_.

"So…" I declared. Nice one, Bella, maybe that will get the ball rolling. I glanced up at Edward and he smiled softly and tilted his head slightly to the side and raised his eyebrows waiting for me to continue. Not going to make this easy, are you?

"Edward, I'm sorry for last night. I never blow up like that, not on anyone… I don't know why it hit me so hard. I mean, maybe it's because I just met you not even 24 hours ago and you were telling me all of these things that… well… all of these things that I guess I already knew myself. It just felt weird, I think. Not so much the whole idea that I barely know you, but because I felt so comfortable arguing with you about it, do you know what I mean?"

"You felt some sense of normalcy in arguing with me? That's sort of… miserable."

"I didn't mean that I liked it! I just meant that the argument felt normal, and even meeting you here for coffee, it all feels normal. It's like I've known you for years already. That's weird isn't it? I'm sorry if that freaks you out, but bottom line, I'm very sorry for snapping last night, and I really hope that we can still be friends."

None of what I said made sense, not even in my own mind. It felt normal to argue? Being with Edward feelings normal? So much for not wanting to lose him as a friend, you nearly told the guy you loved him.

"I completely understand, and I do feel a level of comfort with you as well. It's sort of refreshing; I've met someone new, but we've skipped the awkward phase of having to feel each other out in numerous conversations until we reached the normalcy. And I have to apologize as well, it wasn't my place to point out any aspect of your life and criticize it."

"So… we're okay?"

"Yes, Bella. We're definitely okay." He chuckled and and stared into my eyes. Just as I was about to look down I saw his smile fade and get replaced with a serious pursed lip. Either he was thinking really hard about saying something, or he was puckering up, 4th grade style. I wouldn't mind the puckering up… 'and you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!' _The Little Mermaid? Really? Wow. Just… wow. _

"Bella, can I ask you something? I just want to know, for some reason."

"Uhm, sure?"

He leaned forward and scooted his chair closer to the table. "You say that I didn't tell you anything you didn't already know. If that's true, then… why stay?"

I should have known it was going to be about my relationship with Mike. He was thinking too long and too hard. Now I really wish he'd have been puckering up to me. Yes, it's a childish form of kissing, but I'd take that over talking about my relationship any day. He was right though, everything he'd said last night, from Mike never talking about marriage beyond a nod and a smile to him never even hinting about moving in together, they were all things I'd already thought about but never wanted to admit to being an issue. So, why stay? Good question. _Answer?_

"Well, I'm not sure. In the beginning of our relationship, I assumed it never came up because he wasn't ready to take that next step. I figured, maybe as I get closer to graduating we'll start talking about taking that next step. Well, graduation has come and gone and he still barely has any input when I talk about moving in together or marriage. It's to the point now where I just don't talk about it. He's such a laid back person though for the most part, and maybe he's just the type of person who will be 35 or 40 before he's married. I guess I stay because I keep thinking things will just… change."

His eyes slightly narrowed and then immediately a small smile appeared. He took it all in and held himself back from discussing my reason for staying with Mike. I knew that was what he was doing, because he sighed deeply and even with the smile, I could see the fire in his eyes. He was ready to really lay into me about how stupid I'm being. Yeah, haven't heard that one before. Come on, Cullen. Let it out.

"Okay. And one more question. How could I have missed you at Alice's wedding? You met her your freshman year, right?"

Changed the subject that fast? You have some strong willpower.

"I couldn't make it to the ceremony because I was taking care of Mike. He had the stomach flu, and by the time I felt like he was okay enough by himself, I had enough time to come to the reception. I guess I could have left even though he was sick, but I felt guilty."

Edward's fists were clenched tight, but his expression remained the same. I can't mention Mike's name without Edward having to fight morphing into the Incredible Hulk.

"I did meet your parent's that night, however it was my understanding that Alice's older brother had a special guest that he was attending to, so that might be why I never saw you."

A blush crept up my face as I considered what exactly they were attending to, and I looked up only to find himself blushing as well.

"Bella I wasn't attending to her in the way you think. I was with my then-girlfriend at the wedding. She got a bit too friendly with the bar and ended up sick in the bathroom for much of the night. I guess I felt too guilty to leave her to be sick by herself, too."

"Well I'm sure_ that _made a wonderful impression on your parents." After I said it, I immediately regretted it. No bashing the ex-girlfriend, it's not polite. Shit.

"Definitely not."

That was a short answer. Too short. He didn't seem mad that I made the comment. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. I'd end up jealous anyways, so it's for the best.

"So, you've seen my place but I haven't seen yours yet…" What?! Did you just fish for an invitation back to his apartment?! Smooth, dumbass!

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to make a trip to give you the grand tour. Now?"

"Now? Uh, sure. Okay." Stumble on your words. So classy.

"If now's not a good time, don't worry about it, I was just—"

I cut him off, "no, now's perfect. Let's go" I said with a smile.

He returned the grin and we got up from our table, grabbed our drinks, and made our way out the door and to his apartment. I was excited to see how he had it decorated. That would tell me a little more about him, you'd think. _Alice. _Oh yeah, Alice probably decorated the entire place before he even had a chance to say no. Well that won't help me much.

Butterflies began to form in my stomach and my hands got a little clammy. I don't know why I was so nervous about going back to Edward's apartment. It was just Edward, my friend.

We had just crossed 40th when I heard the voice. That voice that made my blood boil and my ears bleed. God, someone please get her a muzzle.

"Bella!" I looked up to find Jessica Stanley and another woman making their way towards us. I had a history with Jessica. We'd been best friends for most of our highschool years despite the fact that she frequently tried stealing my boyfriends. I had nothing to go on other than her shameless flirting, and when I would confront her about it, she would just say that she's a naturally friendly person and she can't help if her friendly nature comes off as being a flirt. I let it go, until I caught her and my then-boyfriend, Jake, making out at a party. There they were, in the bathroom with the door half-open, eating each other's faces off. It was a scary sight to see, actually. Jessica resembled those praying mantis bugs; the ones that bite the male's head off after mating. That's what Jessica looked like she was doing, except she was in her bra and her hands were down his pants.

After ignoring each other the rest of our junior year and all of our senior year, I was sick to find out that she too was going to NYU that fall. Ever since I saw her in a coffee shop right off campus five years ago, she's been sickeningly sweet and clearly faking it. The worst part about all of this? She was best friends with Mike. They were both into athletic training and therapy, so they saw a lot of each other… and she found out that I was dating him. She latched on like a leech, and the rest is history. Bottom line; I hate Jessica Stanley with a fiery passion from Hell.

"Hey.. Jess. What's up?"

"Not much, we were just on our way to get some coffee. I'm so hungover it's not even funny. This is Lauren, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I've been hearing so much about Mike that it's finally nice to meet his girlfriend."

Lauren calling me Mike's girlfriend made my stomach drop for some reason. Maybe it was seeing the smirk on Jessica's face when Lauren just barely emphasized 'girlfriend' that made me want to puke, or maybe it was just shoving into my face everything that Mike and I aren't right now.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. This is my friend Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Lauren." He held out his hand and lightly shook hers. Her eyes lit up and I swear she licked her lips in the most awkward attempt at being seductive. I didn't like that.

Hands. Off.

"Hi, Edward. It's great to meet you too." She inched closer to him and put her hand on his forearm. I wanted to rip her head off. I wanted to jump on her back and snap her neck. Did I not just say hands off? I've been filtering pretty well lately, so I probably didn't say that out loud.

"Hey Bella, Mike invited me over to your place for the game tonight, I hope you don't mind if I bring Lauren with me?"

Did I mention how much I hate Jessica?

"Sure, the more the merrier" I said in a completely unenthusiastic drone.

"Okay well we'll see you later then! Bye guys!"

"Bye, Edward! Bella." Lauren winked at Edward and turned around to walk away. I was surprised she even remember to acknowledge me before she turned to walk away, never mind the lack of any emotion in her saying my name.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled, "long story?"

"Huh?"

"You went back and forth between glaring at Jessica and glaring at Lauren. There must be something else there. Besides, Jessica's friendliness towards you was pretty fake."

"That's because it is. And it's not a long story, but you won't like her much at the end of it."

"Not really sure I liked her all that much to begin with."

We made our way across one last intersection and through the lobby of Edward's building. We rode the elevator in a comfortable silence, then made our way to his front door.

"I'm warning you now, Alice decorated everything, and it's good. So, I can't take credit."

"Edward, are you trying to preserve your masculinity?" I laughed and raised my eyebrow to him.

"A little bit, perhaps." He winked and opened the door. He was right; it was good. Masculine and completely pulled together, Alice definitely has an eye for things, for sure. He took me on a tour; powder room, bathroom, bedroom, living room. The livingroom and bedroom were amazing. Floor to ceiling windows with an amazing view on both ends. It was breathtaking.

"It does look great, but it's masculine. At least there aren't any flowers or pink things. Wait til you get a girl up here." I said with a wink. Am I flirting? No, his dad could very well say the same thing to him.

"What would happen when a girl would come up here?"

"It would depend on the girl, I guess. Maybe you should find out, it looked like Lauren definitely had an interest."

"She was okay."

No she wasn't. She looks like a gerbil with a bad haircut.

"I guess if you like sexually cultured women."

"Sexually cultured?"

"What? You can tell she's been around!"

We sat down on the couch and he propped his leg up on the coffee table and turned towards me, "and how can you _tell_?"

"She was all over you! She was eyefucking you the we saw them and she was rubbing your arm. I was waiting for her to start humping your leg or something."

"She wasn't that forward, and besides, why would you mind if a woman showed interest in me?"

Because you're mine. _No, he's not._ "I just don't like those girls, that's all."

"Well you must be able to tolerate Jessica if she is around enough for Mike to be friends enough with her to invite her to your apartment tonight."

"Yeah, well her and Mike are really good friends. They're both in the same profession, so they were around each other a lot. I also went to school with her back in Pittsburgh. She wasn't a very good friend, but I don't really want to go into it. Now, though… I'm stuck with her."

"What is it with you Pittsburgh people and moving to the city?"

"Pittsburgh is… too crowded for most."

"Ah, I see. And is Lauren from Pittsburgh?"

"I just met her today, and she was too busy planning her wedding with you to even have a conversation with her. Why?"

"Just wondering. Are you jealous?"

"Of?"

"You clenched your fists when I asked about Lauren and they have yet to unclench."

"No, not jealous."

He slide closer to me and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "are you sure, Bella?"

Just my name on his lips sent my heartrate flying. My toes tingled and my stomach flipped and my panties were soaked. _That's disgusting, perv!_ Control yourself, Bella. Two can play the game.

I bit my lip and went even closer to him, so close to his ear that my bottom lip marginally grazed it as I spoke, "I was extremely jealous, Edward." I lingered longer than necessary; I wanted to smell him for hours. I never thought I could be so attracted to a smell, but I was. Maybe because it was Edward's smell. I pulled away slowly, finding Edward with his eyes closed, inhaling deeply.

"Bella you smell amazing."

"I could say the same about you."

"Bella were you really jealous?"

Shit. I can't say, 'nope! I was just kidding!' I'd practically licked his ear. I wasn't playing a game, I was giving into my feelings. Yes, I was jealous, and very much so. Do I admit that? Do I want to admit that?

"Bella, your hesitation is telling me 'yes'." He wagged his eyebrows at me, but didn't smile. Half of him was flirting, the other half was confused. I knew how he felt, I had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, jealous."

"Why?" You know why, Edward. Please don't make me say it out loud.

"I just met you, but I feel like I've known you all my life." That wasn't an answer to his question. It was more like me voicing my issues with my sudden possessiveness over Edward.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know why."

"Yes you do, tell me." His tone was playful, but his eyes were pleading.

"Edward, I don't know!"

"Do you always dive into denial when you feel uncomfortable? If something doesn't go according to plan, do you always have to make excuses as to why you refuse to just accept things for how they play out? Please Bella, just for once, can you just admit to something… even though it hurts?"

He was holding back earlier this morning. I was happy he didn't start this in public, but I wasn't as bold as I was last night. I had no alcohol in me, I needed a cigarette, and I was in his territory. But I felt the pull to Edward the second I touched his hand and I couldn't explain it other than feeling like we flew through 10 years of friendship and were completely at ease with each other. I was jealous of Lauren because she could have Edward if he wanted her. I was jealous because she could touch him without being left with no air, and she didn't melt when she looked into his eyes. Edward can't turn it off and on, my soul just clicked with his. _Hippie_.

I did just meet him, and I did feel as if I'd known him forever, and I couldn't deny that. But, Mike. I'd never had second thoughts about staying with Mike in whatever arrangement that he wanted. I wanted to stick around and I was hoping for the best. Then Edward came to town and now I'm more confused than ever. In just one day, this man has completely turned my life upside-down. And that, I can't deny anymore. Not to myself, and not to Edward.

"Out loud, Bella."

It was if he could read my mind.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, for the first time, I just let myself go and prayed that I could get it all out before the filter kicked in.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to thank my review team, SleepMyBella & teambellaedward... thanks for jumping on the review boat! You both make me smile :) I have a few alerts as well, so hey, at least I have some fans. (But deep down I cry inside because I'm an attention hooer ;) ) Let me know what you guys think, and this time, if you review, you get a teaser for the next chapter. Ready..... break!**


	5. Chapter 5

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.  
**

Chapter 5  
**  
BPOV**

"_Out loud, Bella."_

_It was if he could read my mind._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, for the first time, I just let myself go and prayed that I could get it all out before the filter kicked in. _

"Of course I'm jealous, Edward! I'm jealous because if Lauren wants you, she can have you. She can touch you and look into your eyes without turning into a lost man who has just seen God himself! She doesn't meet your eyes and have to talk herself into inhaling because you've left her breathless. She's not addicted to the way you smell and she doesn't wish that it could be her fingers running through your hair instead of your own. She didn't wake up completely disoriented this morning because she had a dream that you were leaving her. She isn't tied to someone who hasn't committed to her, more than likely because he sees their relationship as a convenience. It's so wrong, the way I feel, and I can't say I would give anything to not feel the pull towards you… because regardless of how wrong it is because of Mike, regardless of how little a time I've even known you, and regardless of whether or not this is going to chase you away… I haven't felt this way before. Ever. And I love that feeling."

I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing. Adrenaline was pulsating through my veins; I just blurted out the fact that I'm nearly in love with my best friend's older brother. It's wrong. It's so wrong. But right now, it just feels so good to get it all out. I felt the couch shift and I opened my eyes to find Edward's face just inches from mine. I looked into his eyes and then down to his lips. He was moving closer ever so slowly. This is wrong, this is so wrong.

"Edward.." It meant to come out in protest, but it came out as a longing whimper.

His hand cupped my cheek and I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes. Am I really going to let this kiss happen? _Yes. _Clearly logic is no longer on my side and is now Team Edward, because I can't feel the slightest hesitation. I know it's wrong, but I'm not pulling back. Do I really want this? _Yes! _I licked my lips and closed the distance between us. Just then, Edward's pocket started to vibrate. Fucking crackberry bullshit. _Son of a bitch!_

He sighed and rested his forehead against mine as he pulled his phone from his pocket, not even looking at who it was before he answered it.

"Hello?" There was a pause while the caller spoke, then, "Hey Alice, uh, nothing, just sitting around."

My head snapped up and I backed away, staring wide-eyed at Edward and trying not to breathe. _She can't hear you breathe! You're on the other end of the couch now!_

"Yeah, she invited me last night."

There was another short pause and he continued, "okay I'll see you later then. See ya Alice."

He ended the call and looked up at me and smirked. "Alice is pretty excited that you already invited me to dinner tonight. She was just calling to ask if I wanted to go."

"Oh." _Oh? You sound like Mike!_

"So… were we really about to…?"

I couldn't help but smile, "yeah, I think we were." I looked into his eyes, waiting for him to lean in and finish what we started, but that didn't happen.

Edward let out a small breath of laughter and shook his head, got up from the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Remembering what I'd said to him moments before about running my hands through his hair, he smiled, pulled me up to stand next to him, and bent his head slightly so I could run my hands through his hair.

"Go ahead, from what I understand, you might like to do that."

I smiled and slowly brought my hands to his head, then raked my fingers through the beautiful strands of brown, savoring every moment. Why touching his hair was turning me on was beyond me. I then felt one hand rest on my hip, slowly followed by the other one. He pulled me closer to him and trailed his nose along my shoulder and slowly up my neck, all the while I'm still standing here like an idiot, petting him like a dog.

He then slowly grazed his lips over my jaw and to my forehead. I had the perfect position infront of his adam's apple, and I instinctively moved closer to kiss it just as he kissed my forehead. It was passionate and erotic all at the same time. It was more powerful than anything I'd ever experienced with Mike, and it was such a small, simple action.

He pulled me into an embrace and rested his chin on the top of my head, and I closed my eyes, rested my cheek on his chest, and inhaled the greatest scent in the world. We were silent for a few moments, then Edward broke the silence.

"What's happening?"

"I have no idea." His arms still wrapped around me, I felt him start to shake with mild laughter.

"Me either." He let go of me and put a little distance between us, "what do you really want?"

Well that's a loaded question, I really don't know what he means. So I answered in the best way I could.

"I want to be happy. I want to be in love and get married and have kids one day."

"Bella, you realize that you not only said that you want to be happy and you want to be in love, but you also left Mike out of it."

I am happy, and I am in love. Am I? _He asked you what you wanted, not what you already had. _

Tears began to form in my eyes, I'm not in love, and I'm not happy. I'm not in love with Mike. The realization hit and I began to panic. What was wrong with me? If I really didn't love him, would I have stayed with him for five years? Would I have waited around for a commitment from him? _You don't love Mike, you loved the idea of being in love_.

I looked up at Edward and shook my head, mostly in disbelief.

"I'm not in love with Mike. I'm not happy. I'm not living, I'm just killing time." Shit! Filter?! I just fucking quoted Radiohead!

"Did you just quote Radiohead?"

The situation was a serious one, but I had to laugh anyway.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I don't know what to do now. I… I need to go home and just.. think. I'm sorry, I just need to go now."

He nodded and walked me to his door.

"I still want everyone over for the game tonight, still come?"

"Of course." He rubbed my shoulder as a friendly gesture, but I pulled him in and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, "take your time, Bella. It'll be okay." It would. I knew it would be okay, but it didn't make it any harder.

He pulled back and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

I looked up at him and smiled, and he leaned down and pressed another kiss to my forehead. In this moment, more than any other, I've never felt more calm and at peace.

"I'll see you later, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I made my way back down to the lobby and to my apartment. Part of me was floating because of Edward, the other part was completely torn between sadness and disbelief. How could I have let this go on so long?

I reached my apartment and got ready to take another hot shower. Before I went into the bathroom, I quickly texted Edward;

_**Thank you. –B**_

Short and sweet, but I really was thanking him. It wasn't just because he was gorgeous that I suddenly questioned my relationship, it was something about Edward that made me no longer doubt myself. I deserved a commitment and I deserved love. A lot was about to change, I just needed some time to figure out if I could man up and deal with things head on.

***

After I got out of the shower and got ready, I had a few more hours until people started showing up. The place was clean, but I had no idea what to make for dinner and I really didn't feel like making it either. The next best thing was pizza. With two extra mouths to feed now that Jessica and Lauren were coming solidified the pizza idea even further. I am not wasting my amazing cooking skills on them.

So… not making dinner, cleaning is done, I have nothing to do. Left alone with my thoughts. This was a dangerous situation. My realization of my feelings for Mike caught me off guard earlier, and they weren't thoughts that I didn't have before Edward came around, but something about him brought them to the foreground. Perhaps it was that he actually paid attention to me, unlike Mike. Maybe it had something to do with the feeling I get when I just touch Edward. I don't know how else to describe it other than an electric current. And when I look into his eyes, there's a sense of calm with ripples of passion in them. How could I feel all of these emotions when I just met him? That was the most confusing thing for me, I couldn't wrap my head around it. I need an outside opinion who would have more than likely seen this coming.

I ran back to my bedroom and grabbed my phone;

_**If you're not busy can you come over early? –B**_

I texted Alice and hoped that I wasn't interrupting and that she could in fact come over early and help me sort this out. My prayers were answered rather quickly;

_**I'm leaving now. Told Jas to come over with Edward. See you soon. –A**_

I think she knows why I want her over here right now. Freakin psychic pixie.

Not five minutes later she was bursting through my door with a bottle of wine.

"Jeez Alice, how'd you get over here so fast?"

"I left right after I got your text…?"

"And the wine?"

"I'm not dumb Bella. We'll need this. Grab some glasses and let's go sit down."

Of course she knew. I grabbed two wine glasses and followed her into the living room, debating on whether or not I'd really need one… I just want to drink out of the bottle right now anyways.

"So, what sort of revelation did you have?"

"What makes you think I just didn't want you to come over earlier and hang out and help me with everything?"

"Bella, your apartment is always clean and you never let anyone help you cook. Spill."

Now or never.

"I'm not in love with Mike."

Like a band-aid. Just rip it off.

"And?"

"And? What do you mean 'and'? I'm not in love with the guy I've been with for five years _and _that's extremely depressing?!"

"When did you realize this?"

"Well, last night after I fought with Edward about—"

"Fought with Edward? Last night? When?"

Shit! _You love that word, huh? _

"Last night."

"Bella!"

"Okay sorry." I took a deep breath… band-aid. Rip. "Alice, Edward texted me last night asking me what time to come over tonight for dinner and the game and we got to talking and he ended up coming over and we had a few beers and he called me out on how Mike doesn't pay attention to me and how I need to decide what I really want in life and stop waiting around when Mike will never give it to me." _Breathe!_

"All in one breath, nice!"

"Yeah, thanks. So, we went back and forth, I flipped out and said he had no right, I barely know him. I felt guilty after I kicked him out so I texted him to apologize and we met up for coffee this morning. Then he showed me his apartment and we… talked, and it finally hit me."

Alice gasped. "You were with him when I called weren't you?!"

"Yeah." My blush crept from my neck to my forehead in record speed, completely giving me away.

"Bella, tell me something… did I call him right in the nick of time?"

Another loaded question, but my filter was on break; "no, you called at a very bad time."

"Bella you love Edward!"

"What?! I don't love Edward, I barely know him! It's impossible! I don't even know why I feel so drawn to him in such a short time!"

"Bella, when I first met Jasper, I knew in that second that I would marry him. It's never too early for love."

"That's… not the point right now. Alice. I. Don't. Love. Mike. Help me!"

"I know you don't love him, but he's easy for you… a comfortable habit. And Bella, he doesn't love you. You are both a convenience for each other. And don't give me any pouty looks or anything because you know damn well you guys lost the spark years ago."

"How did I let it get this far?" I dropped my head and leaned against the back of the couch, completely defeated.

"Your parents got divorced when you were really young and you were pulled back and forth, it's normal to want to have a long, steady relationship. Look, I refuse to sit here and babble on about things you already know, when we clearly have more important things to discuss. Just think about this; it's better to know you don't love him now, than when it's harder to get out of. Mike not proposing by now is a blessing in disguise, and deep down, you've been wondering about that. You need to talk to him and clear the air. You're not meant to be together, and you know it. I'd say the proof in that is the fact that you aren't crying right now."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. He'll probably stay over tonight, we'll refrain from sex.."

"Which shouldn't be hard."

"Alice!"

"What? When's the last time you got laid?"

"I don't know, a few weeks ago maybe? I was on my period!"

"For a few weeks? Your cycles a bitch."

"Anyway, we'll talk tomorrow. We'll all be too drunk to do anything about it tonight anyways."

"Settled. Now.. what's going on with Edward, besides the fact that you're in love with him?"

"I don't know what it is, clearly I've never felt love, but Edward makes me feel so different. He makes me feel like I matter, oh! And when I touched his hand yesterday, when you introduced us, I felt some sort of shock or something. Weird, I know, but I can't describe it other than a magnetic pull or something."

"Bella, if you guys get married, you'd be my sister! And Rose's sister! We'd all be one big happy family! Not that we aren't already, but it'd be official!"

"Thanks, but I don't even want to think about marriage right now, let's just take this one day at a time. I still have to talk to Mike about everything too, you know."

"So… it's over?"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes, it's over."

"Ooh Bella's a single lady! We need to crank up some Beyonce' and polish off this wine!"

"I'm gonna need it; Mike also invited that bitch Jessica, and Jessica's bringing some chick named Lauren, who was all over Edward this morning by the way."

"Cat fight!"

"No, it'll be fine. Please keep all of this Edward and Mike stuff between us though, okay?"

"Lips are sealed baby. Now, we have 2 hours until everyone comes over. Emmett's bringing the beer, let's be classy bitches tonight in our jerseys. Come on, we're going shopping."

"Dirty martini shopping?"

"Dirty martini shopping."

Classy bitches, breaking up with a long time boyfriend, Edward, and dirty martini's. Am I really being this nonchalant about breaking up with Mike? _Yes, get over it!_ This should be interesting.

***

Two bottles of vodka, one case of Fiji, 3 bags of chips, and a jar of olives later, Alice and I were unloading our bags and turning the breakfast bar into the food and alcohol bar. It was 5:00 on the dot when Edward and Jasper showed up. Alice shot me a wink and took Jasper's hand and pulled him toward the kitchen.

I turned to Edward and smiled as he shut the door. He returned the smile and reached for my hand to place a light kiss on the back, squeezed it gently, then set it back down at my side. This man oozed of romance, he made me feel like a princess.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Edward."

"So I take it you figured things out with the help of my sister?"

"Yes, and she was a big help. We even got some shopping done."

"So, from what I understand as per our conversation this morning, I was a part of what you needed to figure out, correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay, then that means I'm allowed to know about the conclusion you came to?"

I raise my eyebrows and shook my head playfully, "I don't think so."

I turned to walk into the kitchen and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the foyer and pushed me against the wall. With both of his hands on the wall on either side of me, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear;

"Now why is it that you don't feel the need to tell me, Bella? Do you think I'll not like the answer? Do you want me to guess the answer myself? Or… do you want it coaxed out of you?" One hand moved from the wall and slid down my side, he then hooked a finger into the waistband of my jeans and slowly trailed the finger back and forth just below it.

I pulled in a sharp breath and felt the heat pool between my legs. A combination from not getting any in about three weeks, plus the sexiest man alive (Sorry Hugh Jackman, but it's true) running his fingers along my waist, I was about to combust right there.

"Tell me, Bella. I don't want anyone to walk in on this little display, especially if I push it just a little more." That's when the tip of his tongue began drawing spirals and circles down my neck and over my collarbone, stopping only to kiss certain spots. I was very thankful in that moment that Alice was clued into the situation and would keep Jasper occupied so that we wouldn't get caught. I forced my eye open and noticed that the door was unlocked, and Mike could be here any minute. Shit.

"Alice already knew that I wasn't in love with Mike and she said that we lost our spark years ago. She also said it's not odd to have strong feelings for you after only knowing you for one day because she knew she was marrying Jasper the second she saw him. I'm breaking up with Mike tonight after everyone leaves, or tomorrow morning if we're all too drunk to function, but nothing will happen between us tonight; I won't have sex with him, I won't go out of my way to show him any affection."

Wow, I'm getting pretty damn good at rambling.

"So how does this involve me again?" He knows damn well how it involves him. He just wants to hear it.

"I'm breaking up with him, Edward. I'm done. He's not who I want, and he won't give me the life I want or the life I deserve."

"And… just who _do _you want?" He's horrible.

"You, Edward. I want you." I needed out of that foyer before I stripped him down and had my way with him, and the damn door was still unlocked and people were about to show up. I held both of his hands, got up on my tip-toes, and brought my mouth to his. He tried deepening the kiss, but it took all of my willpower to break it. He needed to be the one left standing there dumbfounded for once. I pulled away, licked my lips, and smiled at him. I slowly turned and made my way to the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were ordering the pizzas and fixing drinks.

"Bella, want a drink?"

"Dirty martini?"

"You got it."

"Thanks Jasper." Alice looked up and winked again. You spill, I kill.

Edward slowly made his way into the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck and smirking at me. I returned the expression, then went wide-eyed when I noticed his outfit now that his coat was off.

"Edward! You couldn't even back me a little bit since I'm surrounded by Ranger fans tonight?"

He was wearing a Chicago Blackhawks hoodie, and while I actually didn't mind the Blackhawks, I felt like I should give him a hard time anyways. Besides, once baseball season rolls around I'll be begging him to go to the games when the Cubs are in town. Maybe I could get him to go to Chicago with me for one of their home stretches. A little mini vacation! _Planning so soon, are we? _I guess.. I am.

"I had to support my home team, Bella. I'm neutral tonight. Or, at least I'm trying to be. Hey Jasper, something strong, please?"

"Got it man."

Edward passed me to get to Jasper and ran his hand across mine in the process. I felt like a teenager again and I burst into a shit eating grin. Alice clearly saw the exchange because she was staring down at the vodka bottle "reading" the lable and smiling nearly as much as I was.

"Something funny on the back of that bottle, pixie?"

"No ma'am!" she said with a wink.

"Here you go Edward, a Flying Fuck."

"What the hell is that?"

"Just taste it."

Edward shrugged and took a gulp of the drink and coughed hard after it went down.

"Holy shit Jasper!"

"The Flying Fuck. You said you wanted something strong!"

I walked over to Edward and smelled his drink. It was very strong, to say the least.

"Jasper what's in here?"

"Whiskey and Sambuca. Oh, and some ice."

"I had Sambuca?"

"Bella you'd be surprised what we found; did you know that you have Polish vodka in here? Zu.. browka?" Alice chimed.

"Hey don't touch that! My pap gave it to me when I moved out here for college and I don't have the heart to open it."

"Why won't you open it, did he bring it in from Poland or something?"

"I doubt it, but it was a gift, and I want to keep it unopened. I need to move it out of the kitchen I guess."

More people started filing in, Emmett carrying a case of beer and Rose in tow.

"Emmett please tell me those are bottles." I hated canned beer, I couldn't explain it, but the taste was different to me. A lot different.

Emmett rolled his eyes and shook the case, letting me hear the glass clink against one another. I smiled and batted my eyelashes, "thanks Em!"

"No prob kid. Where's the food?"

"Jasper and I just ordered pizzas a few minutes ago, they should be here soon. Come watch Edward drink this thing that Jasper made, I've never seen him make these faces before!"

"Dude! Let me taste it!"

Emmett made his way into the nook and I brought Rose to the fridge and opened it for her, and she stared at the massive amounts of Fiji, her favorite water. I totally understood how it was her favorite, too. Bottled water tastes different depending on the brand, and Fiji was the Aston of bottled water.

She laughed, "thanks Bella."

We joined everyone else in the nook and talked for a little while, then the last of my guests arrived. Mike walked through the door with Jessica and Lauren at his heels.

Alice whispered to Rose and I, "Look, it's like a pimp and his two dirty hos."

"Who wears skank clothes when you'll be eating pizza and watching hockey?" Rose wondered out loud.

I had no input, I just wanted to vomit. Seeing Mike and knowing what I had to do was bad, but seeing Jess with her finger looped in his pocket made it worse. What's more is Lauren scoping out for Edward and galloping over to be at his side.

"Hey Edward!"

She looped her arm through his. Don't. Touch. Him.

"Hey Lauren."

Mike had yet to say hello to me; he was too busy talking to Emmett about how the Pens were going to kick the Rangers' asses. Jessica was still attached to his hip. Old habits die hard. You can have him.

"I don't like either of the skanks. Why is Jessica here, and why was she allowed to bring her mini-me?" Rose asked me. They were dressed very similar, and both had on black pants and yellow tops. Ever hear of actual team apparel? _Can't wear a jersey and have your tits hanging out_. Clearly.

I looked over to Edward and Lauren, and she was inching sickeningly close to Edward. I couldn't do that. The one I had already had Jessica all over him, and the one I wanted had her skanky clone fondling his forearm. Alice stood closer to me and rubbed my arm.

"It's okay Bella, it'll all be fixed soon."

I smiled at Alice, then proceeded to try to dull the pain; "Hey Jas? Fix me up a Flying Fuck," I reached into a cabinet and pulled out a highball glass, "but make it a double, and put it in this."

"Coming up Bella!"

Alice slung her arm around his waist while she watched him work. Rose gave me an "it's okay" smile and stood beside Emmett as he put his arm around her. Jess still clung to Mike's side, _which, as usual, you do nothing about, just like in highschool, _and Edward looked away from Lauren to give me a confused stare. I ran my hand through my hair and heard the doorbell ring. I looked away from Edward, grabbed some money for the pizza, and went to pay the delivery guy.

Emmett grabbed all of the pizzas and we followed him into the dining room. Edward was approaching me, and Mike finally came up to say hi to me. Not like I cared about not being around him right now.

"Hey babe, I missed you." He said as he smiled and kissed the top of my head. I returned a weak smile and nodded towards the dining room. We walked with his arm over my shoulders, and I turned to see Edward with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed. I sent him a partial grimace and his look softened, but he was still angry. I knew how he felt. He wasn't mine yet, but I was still ready to rip Lauren's face off. I wasn't his yet, but he still looked as though he wanted to do the same to Mike.

I swiped my drink off of the counter and took a few big gulps and coughed a little. The burn was strong, but it felt amazing. It was needed; this was going to be a long, confusing night.

* * *

**AN: Here comes the tension! How'd that go? Seriously, try that drink (if you're of age!). It definitely clears up your sinuses, and I'll admit, it's pretty good. Reviews get teasers. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**S Meyer owns all thins Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The game was just about to start and I was down three pieces of pizza and two Flying Fuck's, and I was halfway done with my third. I felt wonderful, except for the fact that Lauren still insisted on touching every part of Edward's body and Mike barely spoke to me when a game was on. But he sure did pay attention to Jessica. As. Usual. He even commented on how it was cute that both she and Lauren were wearing black and gold. Jessica ate that up and gleamed and said that she dressed that way because she knew it'd make him happy. What the fuck?! I'm wearing actual Penguin attire, but I guess I have to look like a slut for him to notice!

The Pens went on to win the game, no surprise there, and my night finally began to look up. I was anxious for what was to come, and I just wanted to get it over with, and I had talked myself into it. I knew exactly what I was going to say.

Rose and Emmett left shortly after the game for sexual reasons, and Jessica and Lauren were getting ready to leave as well. It was a breath of fresh air, Lauren had been trying to get Edward to go out to the bars with her after the game, but he was definitely trying to show her that he wasn't interested. That was at least comforting.

"Thanks for dinner and the drinks Bella, that was fun!"

"Sure Jess, no problem. Get home safe guys. Nice seeing you again, Lauren."

They got up and made their way to the foyer, and Mike started to slowly get up as well. Shit! You have to stay! I need to break up with you!

Jessica slowly turned around and had a smirk planted on her mouth, "Hey Mikeybabe! Didn't you say you'd walk me home after Lauren went to the bar?"

What?! Mikeybabe? That's the most ridiculous nick-name I've ever heard of! Why the hell is she smirking like that?

I was pissed. I went back out to the kitchen to fix myself another drink and Mike followed me.

"Hey babe, I forgot I promised her. She lives on the way back to my place so I was going to help her out and walk with her. I'm sorry I won't be staying over tonight."

"You're sure you're just walking her back?"

"Yeah, what do you think I'm going out to the bars after I leave here? I'm tired, I'll go straight home."

"I'm not trying to give you a curfew, I'm not your mother. I just wanted to know if you'll only walk her back and not stop at her place or something."

"Bella, don't start this, please. I know how you and Jess were back in school but she's not like that anymore. Trust me. I'm gonna get going and walk her back. I'll call you when I get home. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, on my chin, and then on my lips again. Maybe he was going to Jessica's to fuck her, I didn't care, I was just pissed because I'd talked myself into breaking up with him, now he wasn't even staying. I softly smiled to hide my grimace and simply said "be safe." I couldn't believe him when he said "I love you" anymore, and I couldn't even come close to saying it back.

Mike exited the kitchen through the doorway behind me, revealing an angry Edward who had been standing behind him. I heard the door shut and I knew it was down to Alice, Jasper, Edward and myself. More of a comfort zone for me right now.

"Do you believe him?"

"About what?"

"He said he wasn't screwing around with Jessica and that he loved you. Do you believe him?"

"I don't give a shit what he's doing with Jessica, and of course I don't believe him, why do you think I didn't say it back to him?"

"You really don't love him?"

"Edward, no, I don't. I felt the Sambuca coming back up when he kissed me too. I'm just pissed because I was ready to do it. I knew what I was going to say and I was prepared to break it off. That plan got shot to hell."

Edward just nodded and went back into the living room. I began cleaning up when Alice came into the kitchen to tell me that she and Jasper were going to head out. She apologized for not helping clean up, but said that Edward was going to stay to help. She gave me a reassuring smile and a hug and she and Jasper left.

It was now down to Edward and I. Alone.

I started to load the dishwasher when I heard Edward come back into the kitchen carrying the remaining pizza boxes. He set them down on the counter and stopped moving. _Probably staring at your ass_. I stood up and turned towards him.

"Hey Edward thanks for offering to help but you can go home if you want to, I can take care of this."

He flashed that adorably sexy grin once again and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm staying."

He began moving towards me with the grin still plastered on his face. Once he was inches away from me, his look turned serious and his face looked like he was trying to solve a math problem in his head. His hands settled on either side of me on the counter top and he looked down to the floor. He was so close, I could smell his intoxicating scent again. The proximity was bringing the heat back between my legs and my breathing began to pick up. He looked up at me and smiled, narrowing his eyes slightly. Embarrassed, I bit my bottom lip and looked to the floor.

His hand came up and he touched my chin so that I was looking at him again, then he smoothed my lip away from my teeth with his thumb.

"Never ever worry or be nervous around me."

"It's hard not too, considering you're unbelievably gorgeous, and here I sit, the plain woman chasing after you."

"Bella, you are truly blind to how beautiful you really are, aren't you?"

My dream. He said that to me in my dream! Maybe not those exact words, but that was it, he said it! Now he was telling me in real life, too. _Yeah, it was just a dream. Calm down._

This was surreal. This was meant to happen. I was so torn up about losing him in my dream because I wasn't supposed to lose him. He's mine. The resolve arrived quickly for me.

I launched myself at him and crashed my lips to his. He stood shocked for only a moment, then wrapped his hands around my thighs and lifted me to the counter top behind me. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. The taste of his tongue was incredible. It's hard to believe, but his taste is even better than his smell. Everything about this man is beautiful, and for some reason, he thought I was beautiful too.

Our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths and embrace one another while my fingers raked through his hair and his hands kneeded my thighs. The tingle was back, down in my toes and up to my forehead, and I was growing wetter by the second. Not only has three weeks been far too long, but my need for Edward was far greater than any other need I'd ever experienced. After one day, I was falling in love with this man, and I couldn't care less.

I ran my hands under his hoodie and tshirt and felt the rippling mass of muscle that he was hiding. I was right, it should be illegal for him to wear clothes.

I slowly traced the lines of his abs and circled around to his back, coming up with more rippling masses and sleek, defined lines. No more waiting. _You need him._

I gripped the hem of his shirts and began to pull them over his head, he backed away from me and removed both and I got a good look at what I was working with. It was incredible. _B-E-A-UTIFUL!_ The most skilled of sculpters couldn't have done even half as good of a job as God had done with Edward.

I leaned in to kiss him again and he stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure? You haven't ended anything with Mike yet."

I was breathing heavy and my arms were shaking and I was soaked… I need him now.

"Edward, I've never been more positive than anything in my life. It's already over between Mike and I. I have no draw to him. You are all I want."

"Bella… I can't stay away from you anymore after this."

"Then don't."

With that, he picked me back up as I straddled him and he walked me through the doorway to my bedroom. My lips never left his throughout the entire trip. While it wasn't a long one, I'm positive his eyes were closed, and we didn't bump into anything, and he didn't drop me once. Skilled, Cullen. Very skilled.

He set me down and started to unzip my hoodie when I stopped him.

"Edward, wait."

"I'm sorry Bella, I'll go as slow as you want."

"What? No, I mean, stop, the front door isn't locked."

He bared a shit-eating grin and bolted to the foyer. I heard him switch the lock in place and he ran back through my door and slammed it shut, then began work on my hoodie again. Seeing that masterpiece running through my apartment in nothing but jeans was… wow.

He threw my hoodie to the ground and pulled my tank up over my head. He slowly pulled my bra straps down with his teeth, letting them graze my arm every so often.

He looked up at me and smiled as he reached around me to unlatch the hook.

"It's only fair, Bella."

I giggled and began working on his belt buckle as he stumbled with my bra. Giggling turned into frustrated panting.

"Edward just take your damn pants off. Just, everything. Off."

"Follow suit, Miss Swan."

I quickly stripped of my clothes, thanking God that I shaved today once I got down to just my panties. That would have been awkward. _Some guys like it! _Well I don't like it on me! _Stop arguing with yourself_.

"Bella, you forgot something." He gestured to the lone article of clothing on my body.

I couldn't move, I was too busy trying not to drool as I stared at the very well-endowed man in my bedroom. I slowly took off my panties and threw them to the ground while still staring at his.. gargantuan sized… _gargantuan? You're just used to itty bitty Mike. But you're right, this one is pretty big._ That shit better fit. All I'm saying.

He arched his eyebrow and grabbed my hand, leading me to my bed.

I took down the covers, opened the drawer in the bedside table, then moved over and gestured for him to join me.

"What? You only open the drawer? You leave me to take things out?"

"Oh don't act like it's such a hardship and get in the fucking bed."

"Ooh someone has a dirty mouth when they're in bed."

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" I stuck my nose in the air and crawled under the covers.

Edward got into the bed and pulled me closer to him, caressed my face and gently kissed me. What happened to the Edward in the kitchen?

"What happened to the Edward in the kitchen?"

Definitely meant to say that out loud…

"Excuse me?"

I didn't say anything. I'll grab the bull by the horns, er, horn. I'm leading the parade today.

I climbed on top of him and brought my mouth to his again, letting our tongues tangle and our breathing speed up. Edward was definitely ready to go, but I wanted to leave our first time with a lasting impression. Bella will always be your greatest.

I pulled away from him and sat up, letting myself grind smoothly against him thanks to my overactive sex drive and my extremely wet core.

Edward sat up and brought one of my nipples to his mouth and continued to pinch and roll the other between his fingers. That feeling mixed with me grinding on him was pure heaven. It felt so good, and I could already feel my orgasm building. I increased my speed, waiting for the pleasure to take over, then I remembered that I was supposed to be making this memorable. Shit! I slowed my pace, and then slowly slid down his body, kissing each ab as I went down.

I grabbed the base of his shaft in my hand and slowly pumped twice, then licked from the base to the tip while keeping eye contact with him.

"Fuck… Bella…"

He's a talker? Holy shit! Mike was a pump pump grunt kind of guy. This is new. I like it!

I moaned and took him in my mouth completely, trying to forget about my gag reflex. I moved my mouth up and down on him and continued to moan, then pulled my mouth completely away, licking the tiny slit with my tongue. I then licked my lips and moaned and continued to rub him with my hands.

"Shit… do you taste yourself on me?"

"Mmm… mhm." Is that supposed to be retorical?

"Fuck that's so hot. Mmyour mouth feels s-so good."

Not retorical, but he's starting to stutter. On with it!

"Oh does it?" I responded, then licked one more time from the base to the tip, then wrapped my lips around the head and lightly sucked. I slowly made my way back up to his mouth, but that obviously wasn't fast enough. Edward took control of the ship and picked me up and flipped me on my back as he hovered over top of me.

"I've only known you for a day, but I feel like I've been waiting to fuck you for a lifetime."

Easy there, Romeo. That's a little pig-like. Fuck it, I felt it too. I needed him. Now.

"Mmm Edward, I need you."

"What's that, love?"

"I fucking need you, now!"

"I like it when you beg." He reached for the bedside table drawer and pulled out a condom. The sound of the foil ripping nearly sent me over the edge. This was going to be a quickie for Bella.

He positioned himself at my entrance and I waited very impatiently.

"You teased me when I first arrived, and I didn't like it. You kissed me and left me standing there in your foyer. Do you like to be teased?"

He thrust quickly into me then pulled himself all the way back out again.

"Bella?"

"God! Edward just fuck me already!"

With that he slammed into me again, only this time he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"You do have a dirty little mouth, don't you?"

I never used to, so I'm not sure what you did to me. Embarrassing.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight. You feel so good."

He lifted my hips and I supported the weight by bending my knees and pushing my feet against the bed. Not only did this make him go deeper, but it allowed me to meet every thrust of his as well.

He was pumping in and out of me so fast that I could feel myself constantly building again. It wasn't a rollercoaster like I was used to. Sometimes I never got off, but tonight, wow.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Edward fffuck!"

He reached down between us and began rubbing my clit while he thrusted, never breaking pace.

"Come on Bella, come for me. Open your eyes for me. Scream my fucking name."

"Oh God, Edward that feels so good. Oh! Oh! Right there.. mmmm God yeah!"

"Look at me Bella! Look at me when you come, don't close your eyes baby"

I opened my eyes as much as I could, and I was right there, teetering on the brink. He pushed in one last time and I fell apart.

"Shit shit shit… holy fuck Edward! Oh fuck yeah! Yeah don't stop, oh don't stop!"

He pinched my clit and I clamped down harder, gripping my sheets and twitching in extasy as he thrust into me a few more times and stilled as he came with me.

"Oh Bella… Bella… God… fuck… so beautiful…"

He's calling me beautiful while he comes. _Swoon!_

He rode out the rest of his orgasm and collapsed beside me. We laid there for a few minutes as we tried to catch our breath.

Finally, I rolled to my side and nuzzled into his chest and kissed him lightly a few times.

"That really just happened." I said, completely breathless.

"That it did."

"I don't know what happened to my stamina, I apologize" I said with an embarrassed smile.

"No worries, we have plenty of time to work on that." He leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

"I've officially known you for a little over 24 hours, and I just had the most amazing sex ever, and I'm already here falling in l…"

Shit, where the fuck is the filter now?!

He sat up and looked at me intently, "What did you just say?"

Shit, he's going to run away now.

"I don't know Edward, I'm sorry. I feel something with you that I've never felt before. I can't do anything without thinking of you and when you touch me it sends shocks through my body." I closed my eyes, "something felt right for once tonight. I'll never have any regrets about what happened tonight, because for the very first time since I came to this city, I feel like I'm home with you."

There was silence for a moment while Edward processed what I said. It seemed like an hour had gone by before he finally spoke.

"Bella, I can't believe I'm about to ask you this but, do you… do you believe in love at first sight?"

My heart jumped and my stomach flipped, he said love! It doesn't mean he loves me, but just hearing him say that word gave me chills.

"I told you I felt something the moment you shook my hand. After that, I thought of you way more than I should have. It's not just giddy attraction when I'm with you, Edward. I feel incredibly safe and… it just feels… right. Alice knew the second she saw Jasper, so I think that love at first sight is rare, but extremely possible."

He looked down at me and smiled, "you know, you could have just said 'yes' or 'no'."

I smiled and pulled his head down for a kiss. His hand slowly started creeping up my thigh and I had to stop him.

"Wait, wait! Answer the question for yourself now."

"I think I just did."

"No… Out. Loud." I said half mocking what he forced me to do.

He took a deep breath and cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes.

"Bella I fell in love with the idea of you years ago when Alice would tell me about you. When I saw you last night for the first time, I swore I've never seen anyone or anything so beautiful in all my life. Had I known nothing about you at all, there's still no way I'd be able to deny the instant connection we have. This is right, because we're supposed to have one another. Always, my Bella."

For some reason, Edward calling me _his _Bella made me want to cry. So I did. Against my best attempts, I cried.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I don't know. That's just… what you said was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I mean, everything you've done for me has made me feel special, like I'm worth something and I'm deserving. I'm just not used to it I guess."

"Bella, you deserve the world and so much more. Never think otherwise."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and cuddled closer to Edward. He was warm, he smelled amazing, and he was still naked. _Yeah he was. Ow ow!!_

We laid like that for a while; I would occasionally trace the lines of his muscles and he would run his hand up and down my arm. Things felt normal and right. I could lay like this all night. Unfortunately, I had to get up to clean up the pizza that had been left out prior to our little romp. _Mmm… so good_.

I got out of bed and went to my dresser to get into some sweats, and Edward sat up, reached over, and ran his fingers along my hip.

"You have a tattoo."

"You didn't notice that before?" I laughed, it's not like I was just naked infront of you or anything.

"Well Bella I was kind of preoccupied. Plus, it's on your side, and I'm pretty sure my hands were covering it. What is it?"

"A swallow."

"Why a swallow?"

"Well, I got it the day I turned 18. I just moved away from home, and the swallow symbolizes freedom, or so I'm told. Ironically, it also symbolizes fidelity."

Edward sighed and laid back down on the bed and tugged at his hair. He took that the wrong way.

"Edward, no, I'm not regretting anything. Technically, yes, I did cheat on Mike. But we aren't married and we've made no commitment. It's already over for me, and I know that Mike doesn't know that yet, and this probably wasn't a conventional way to start things with you, but I don't care. Edward, what happened was real, and it was right. To me, this swallow symbolizes freedom. I thought I found my freedom when I moved here years ago, but I didn't. I was still looking for it. Being with you has given me freedom, and I finally feel like I can breathe again."

He smiled and sat back up, pulling me close to him. He lifted my shirt slightly and kissed the swallow and held me close to him, resting his forehead on my stomach.

"I thought I knew what I wanted in life, but now… now I really have no idea. I don't care though. As long as it involves you, it's what I want."

"I am so happy I came to New York."

"Me too." I laughed and playfully pulled on his hair.

He trailed his nose along my stomach and cupped my ass, "I get to smell you all the time now, and grab this," he said as he squeezed where his hands were, "and lick these," as he slowly stood and ran his tongue over the tshirt fabric covering my nipple, "and kiss these," and settled his lips on mine. He was perfect. _This _was perfect. He hugged me tightly then put on his jeans, sans boxer briefs (_Mmmm_) and followed me into the kitchen.

"The mess isn't _that _bad."

"Yeah, but I want it cleaned up before I go to bed. A clean home is a happy home."

"I think my grandma has that stitched on a pillow or something."

"Why would it be on a pillow? It would be engraved on a sign."

"Yeah yeah."

We cleaned up the apartment and talked about the night. It wasn't anything entirely eventful; Alice kept asking questions about the game, Lauren and Jessica pounded down martini after martini and talked about which players were cute, and Rose tested her willpower by staying calm and not removing their heads from their necks. She succeeded, unfortunately.

My phone buzzed and Edward picked it up and started to throw it to me, but saw the name on the screen.

"One new text message from Mike. Ooh…"

"I'll take that!" I reached out and tried to grab my phone from him but he held it up above his head so I couldn't reach.

"Wait for it... wait for it…" He chanted as he taunted me with the phone. Frustrated, I threw him a distraction and lifted up my tshirt. That ought to do it.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he handed me my phone and stared at my chest. I put the tshirt down and started to open the message when Edward yelled in protest and lifted the tshirt up one more time, gazed at them as if they held the answer to the meaning of life, then slowly put the shirt back down.

"Okay, proceed." He said with a wink.

_**Hey, I'm back at my place now. Sorry I couldn't stay, but I'll call you tomorrow. Love you, night. –Mike**_

"He's finally home, two and a half hours later" I told Edward.

"Yeah, I hear city traffic is a bitch. You know, especially on foot."

"Fucking jackass. Oh well, I hope he got some tonight considering I did. That would leave us both happy. Well, that would leave him with crabs because, well, Jessica… blagh."

He threw his head back and laughed, "okay then, that would leave you…?"

"Incredibly lucky? Happy as can be?"

"What about satisfied and sore? Don't bruise my ego, Bella." He wagged his eyebrows.

I turned to put the last of the glasses in the dishwasher and started walking towards my bedroom. I looked over my shoulder and said, "satisfied? Never. Sore? Not yet, at least."

He narrowed his eyes and started towards me and I squealed and tried to run away, but he caught me and threw me over his shoulder and carried me the rest of the way to the bedroom. He balanced me on his shoulder as he slipped off his jeans, then he gently tossed me to the bed. His hands crept slowly up to my waistband, gripped the sides and drew my sweats off of me.

I took off my shirt and threw it to the pile on the floor and started to sit up so I could kiss him, but he pinned me down to the bed. Hovering over me, he leaned into my neck and whispered, "You're. Mine." He kissed the spot just behind my ear and began exploring my body with his fingers. Mmm, tonight was going to turn out much better than I'd originally planned.

* * *

**AN: So, I know I updated yesterday, but I'm interested to see what you guys think of this. Too soon? Maybe, maybe not. For me? Definitely not. Stick with me, the story's far from over! Thanks again to my loyals :) Let me know your likes, dislikes, gripes, yippees, and all that other good stuff... and you get a teaser for ch7. Thanks for reading :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Happy 2010 everyone! Yep, I'm lame enough to greet that way. A short note before starting the chapter, seriously... go read 'Stranded' by dangerousandbeautiful. I'm incredibly addicted to this fic. That being said...**

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I woke up to the sound of Bella's voice. She was still cuddled up with my arm wrapped around her shoulders and her arm draped over my chest. I looked down and smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You.. stayed.." she half-whispered.

"Of course I did, love." I whispered back with a smile. How could I ever leave her now that I had her?

"Edward." It came out as another whisper. Why are we whispering?

"Bella?"

She slowly exhaled and adjusted her head slightly. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was still slow. She was still asleep. She was asleep and dreaming of me. My current smile grew even bigger. This woman was all I'll ever need, and I'll be holding her all day, just like this. Uh oh… um.. maybe after I… relieve myself. Nature calls at the worst times.

I slowly slid my arm out from under her head and got out of bed, making my way to the bathroom in her bedroom. Ah, convenience at its finest.

I returned to the bed shortly after and found Bella laying on her stomach with her arms tucked under her head. The blanket was just barely covering her bottom half, showcasing her smooth skin under chocolate brown curls, topped off with the meaningful swallow tattoo on her side. Heaven on earth, and mine for the taking.

Her breathing was increasing bit by bit, and I knew she'd be waking up soon. The clock read 8:00, and as if there were an internal clock in Bella, she took a deep breath and stretched, then brought her hands back down to her sides, skimming my stomach in the process. Without missing a beat, she moved closer to me, eyes still closed, and began trailing her fingers along my chest. She then opened one eye and looked up at me.

"Morning, beautiful." I said to her.

"Morning, beautiful." She said back with a smile. "You stayed with me."

"Of course I did, why would I have left?"

"I don't know. Regret?"

"I'll never regret a thing involving you, Bella. Ever."

She smiled and embraced me in a hug, kissing down my neck and chest. I knew the kisses were meant to be sweet and affectionate, but unfortunately my dick took it the wrong way. Maybe she wouldn't notice. She won't stop kissing me! Think of anything man, think of coleslaw, think of your grandma, recite the preamble to the Constitution in your head! Don't be the creepy guy with the constant boner. Don't be that guy. Too late.

Her elbow grazed my 'problem', and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Edward?"

"I don't know what happened." That was a lame excuse.

"I think you like me."

"Really? You couldn't infer that based on our activities last night?"

"What… activities?" She tilted her head to the side and smirked and had a cute little fabricated confused squint in her eye. If it's a game she wants, it's a game I'll play.

"I stayed here all night and helped you clean up after the game, Bella. I wouldn't put myself out there like that for just anyone."

"Oh, that shows that you like me?"

"What else could I have possibly meant?"

She licked her lips and disappeared under the covers and I instantly felt her mouth on me. Fuuuck… this woman would be the death of me. Very forward, very blunt…

"You didn't meant this activity?" Her voice came from under the covers. She was still playing. Pull it together…

"No, I think that activity proved that you like me."

She abruptly stopped and poked her head out of the covers.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen, what exactly are you referring to then?"

She crossed her arms, plumping her chest even more and pushed out her bottom lip in a pout. Silly Bella.

I slowly sat on the side of the bed, pulling her with me to sit on my lap. I tucked a strand of curls behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She smiled and bit her lip. When she bit her lip, my self control went out the window. No more sweet gentlemanly touches. I spun her around so that she was facing away from me, but still sitting on my lap.

"Do you feel that Bella? That," I said as I ground my dick against her folds, "means I definitely like you."

I ran my hands down her thighs, then back up, running my fingers between her legs. She was wet… so wet.

"Bella, I think this means you like me too, huh?"

Her breathing sped up and she attempted to rub her thighs together in a futile attempt to get some friction. I stopped her by holding her thighs apart.

"Bella, answer my question."

It was getting harder and harder to keep control, but there was very little teasing on my part to get back at her for that amazing kiss that went nowhere in her foyer the night before. There's no reason to get back at her, really. Why do I even need to tease her? Stop being such a chick.

"Edward, you know exactly how I feel." She said as she ground herself hard onto my dick.

I was fucking throbbing, and Bella turned the tables. Game over. Self control gone. I held her by her waist as I stood and pinned her against the wall. I said nothing, I just hastily put on another condom, spun her around. She wasn't playing anymore either. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, and I was immediately inside of her. Bullseye. I don't know if I could do that again if I tried.

All I could hear were my breathy grunts, Bella's whimpering moans, and the items on her wall shelf rattling. It was like the music of the gods.

Oddly enough, I couldn't get as deep as I needed to be in this position, so I held on to her as I turned around and went to the bed, all the while still inside of her. I laid her on the edge and draped her legs over my arms, holding on to her at her knees.

There she was, spread out for me to see, and I saw everything. Every freckle, every scar. The wings of her tattoo curled around her hip just slightly, accentuating one side of the soft 'V' trailing to where our bodies were joined. She was beautiful, every inch of her. And she was mine.

I gripped her legs and pounded in and out of her like a teenager who'd just discovered the joys of sex. No control, reckless abandon, completely in the moment. I was like an animal responding to my feral instincts and completely taking this beautiful woman as my own. Skin slapping and the bed shaking, Bella's amazing, plump breasts moving up and down in a glorious dance. This. Was. Heaven.

"Fuck Edward… mmmmm fuck yeah."

Heaven has no censor, apparently. One surprising thing about Bella was that she yelled like a porn star in bed. Not at all what you'd imagine.

She was close, I could feel the fluttering. I closed my eyes and let my sex drive take over.

"Ahh baby… harder! Fucking harder!"

Yes ma'am. I responded with quick, forceful thrusts. Surely I'd leave bruises from gripping her so hard, but fuck if I cared.

"Bella baby you feel so good. Fuck… so… ahh.. so fucking good."

I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. Suddenly it just clicked out of nowhere. It barely had a buildup at all. Shit.

As if Bella could read my mind, she reached down and started rubbing her clit furiously. If her body moving and the sounds in the air weren't enough, then this sight would surely do me in. I held back as long as possible, and then I let go.

"Shit… Bella I'm gonna fff… I'm gonna come." Then like clockwork, Bella let out one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Screaming my name while she writhed at my hips. I came and yelled some obscenities mixed with "Bella" and "beautiful" and collapsed next to her. I couldn't move, and I didn't want to. I wanted to lay there next to this naked goddess for all eternity. I didn't care how whipped I was already, and in a day, no less. Bella… she's my life now.

***

**BPOV**

Edward left shortly before noon so I could finish getting ready for lunch with Alice and Rose. Rose texted me shortly after my morning delight with Edward, asking me about lunch. We agreed to meet in the lobby at Alice's at 12:30, and then walk down to Euro. After a brief text conversation, I shared a rather long and eventful shower with Edward, and then began the routine. After Edward left, I needed time to think anyways.

Technically, I did cheat on Mike. Mike could have been very well cheating on me with Jessica the skank. However, I've only known Edward for a little over 24 hours. I was getting myself worked up, and that's not what I wanted on a Sunday. I had all week to get worked up over everything under the sun, weekends were off limits. I poured myself a glass of wine and continued getting ready. Yes, I'm drinking a glass of wine at noon, and I'm alone, but I don't care. I answer to no one.

Finally, I was ready to go. I made my way to the lobby and met up with Rose outside.

"Hey you lush, let's go, we're gonna be late."

"Lush?"

Usually Rose's greetings were somewhere along the lines of 'hey bitch' or 'hey there sexy'… always extremely classy, obviously. Lush was a new one.

"You took down nearly 4 glasses of that shit my brother was making, and those are strong. What's up?"

Shit… I don't want to talk about this. Alice knows about the Mike situation, so I can't hide it from Rose. That, and she's giving me the 'don't bullshit me because I know something's up' look.

"Let's talk and walk."

"Fair enough," Rose said and then paused as we took a few steps, "okay, now talk."

"Okay, so, I was telling Alice this yesterday. Um… I don't think that… well, it's not that I'm still undecided, so I guess I _know _that –"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't love Mike. Alice told me, and you were going to break up last night but he ended up walking home Jessica, blah blah blah. That doesn't explain why you were throwing back like a drunk and glaring at that Lauren chick all night."

I was glaring at her? I wouldn't doubt it, I guess. She _was _practically dry humping Edward, and that shit's not acceptable. He's mine, plain and simple. Well, he is now, at least. Sort of.

"She's just… annoying. I don't know, I just didn't like her. I didn't even know that I was glaring at her."

"Oh. Okay."

She wasn't letting this go. Not by a long shot.

"Yeah, and I was glaring at Jessica too. They're just not my kind of people. I only tolerate Jessica for Mike."

I don't know what that justified at all, but hopefully it changes the subject to Jessica and how she's a skank.

"You barely looked in Jessica's direction. Or Mike's, for that matter. Fucking skank, though. And then he walks the bitch home! What the hell's up with 'Mikeybabe'? That's the most ridiculous nickname ever. Not gonna lie, I did laugh when Alice told me about that name though. That's not even a nickname you'd call a pet."

Rose continued to rant about sluts and skanks the rest of the way to Alice's. I knew she was just biding her time, waiting like a ticking time bomb to blow up and demand answers. I didn't even look her in the eye when I answered her questions, and I was aware I completely gave myself away. I'm so out of it today.

As we approached the exterior of Alice's building, I spotted the beautiful man I'd just spent an amazing night with. It had only been a little over an hour since I was last with him, but I already missed his face, his smell… oh God did I crave that smell. I craved that feeling I got when I ran my hands through his hair. I craved the feeling that shot through me every time he touched me in any way at all. When he died, his hands needed to be bronzed. _Creep-yyyy. But true. _

Wait, why is he here? Is he coming to lunch with us? Jasper is with them, too. Alice must have invited them along last minute or something. Shit! I can't do this yet! It's like the walk of shame that only two of us are aware of. It's going to be so awkward; do I sit beside him? What if someone catches me staring at him? Damnit, Alice!

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Alice, ready to go? I'm starving!"

"Yeah, yeah. Eating for two. Got it, Rose." Alice said with a smile and rubbed the non-existent baby bump on Rose. I awkwardly smiled, avoiding eye contact with Edward.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Rose asked the guys.

"Nah, I'm taking Edward on my jogging route at the park. We're meeting up with Emmett on the way, I told him I'd tell you."

I found myself somewhat disappointed by Jasper's words. He wasn't coming? _You were just freaking out at the thought of him coming to lunch. What the hell? _

"Okay, well let's get going so we can get the baby fed!"

We started parting ways, but only after Edward strolled past me and squeezed my hand and said a simple, "Hello, Bella", and continued on his way. That touch. It sent chills down my spine and awakened the butterflies in my stomach. I turned around to glance at him through my eyelashes and smile. Partly to acknowledge his greeting, and partly because I hadn't looked at him beyond meeting his eyes as Rose and I were crossing the street to meet Alice. I needed to see his face. He returned my smile with a wink. That simple little wink sent my heart racing and turned me on a bit too much for a simple gesture. I was gone. I was so far gone… and I haven't even spoken to Mike yet today.

***

"Spill." Alice said bluntly. Rose nodded and waited for my response.

"Spill…?"

"Don't be a smartass, Bella. You know what she meant. What happened after Alice and Jasper left?"

"What's so significant about Edward staying to help clean up that you assume that means something happened? He was just being nice."

"Okay, nice try at skirting the question, but your automatic defense of it doesn't help your cause." Rose said with a smirk as Alice giggled.

"What the hell are you talking about? He helped me clean and then he went home, that's all!"

I held their eyes and narrowed my own. I was lying to Hell and back, but I was trying my hardest to hold the lie together.

"Bella, you both like each other. That's a given. Don't try to argue either. I'm just surprised nothing happened is all."

"Alice, nothing happened. I'm technically not single yet. I haven't even talked to Mike yet today."

I think they bought the first part, because Rose went straight into a pep-talk on how to break up with Mike. It was no secret that she and Alice hated Mike. Hell, it was no secret that everyone with the exception of Emmett hated Mike. They were probably excited to have him out of my life and out of their lives as well, but they meant well for me. They were right, I needed to do it as soon as possible, the sooner, the better. I continued to push the food around on my plate, half listening to the pep-talk, and half in thought about Edward.

Just then, my phone buzzed. It was my mother calling. She never calls; she usually texts or emails. That's the preferred mode of communication with her. I can never get her off the phone with a call.

"Hey, it's Renee. I should answer it, she never calls."

I didn't bother leaving the table, etiquette be damned. They'd talk to each other anyways and I was way too lazy to get up. I did have a long night, after all. _Yeah you did!_

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"_Hi honey, what are you up to right now?"_

"Just having some lunch with Alice and Rose. What are you guys up to?"

"_Dad's right here actually, we're just… well… Bella, I just got off the phone with Tracy. John had an accident at work today. He had a heart attack at work and fell off some scaffolding."_ There was a pause and I could hear sniffling and deep breaths.

"Mom! Mom is he okay?!"

Tracy Newton is Mike's mom. She and my mom got really close after meeting each other when Mike and I went home over Christmas break when we first started dating. They were a lot alike. Slightly flighty, but the best of intentions. His dad, John, was a construction worker for a company who worked mainly on renovations within Pittsburgh city limits. This is why the heart attack isn't my immediate scare. If he fell from scaffolding…

"_Bella, he's in the hospital now. They're doing all they can for him. He's in an induced coma to reduce the swelling in his brain and he has a lot of broken bones. It was a mild heart attack, though. He fell five stories. They think that he didn't die on impact because he was unconscious from the heart attack and his hardhat was still on when he fell, and he fell into a raised garden bed."_

"Mom, I… I'm gonna go get a hold of Mike."

"_Okay sweetie, please call me and let me know how he's doing."_

"I will." I said and hung up the phone. I didn't say goodbye, I was too shocked to function properly. That heart attack was a blessing for him, as was the garden bed. If he weren't unconscious, his body would have been tense, he would have died.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I continued to stare down at my phone, still unable to blink. I slowly looked up at them and started to cry.

"Mike's dad had an accident at work. He had a heart attack and he fell off scaffolding. He's alive… in the hospital. Miracle that he survived the fall. Guys I need to go call Mike." I started gathering my things and threw some money on the table. Immediately, they both followed suit and we were out the door.

"Bill plus tip is on the table. There's a family emergency." I heard Rose say to someone as we were leaving. Most likely our waitress.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, I just walked instinctively in the direction of the apartments. Alice and Rose were silent, letting me be with my thoughts. I didn't know if that was so good right now, because I kept thinking about that fall, over and over again. That fall that Mike's dad somehow survived.

***

I'd parted with Rose and Alice, wanting to be alone when I called Mike. I opened my front door, only to find Mike sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He'd heard.

"Mike…"

"Bella, my dad. He's in the hospital. I… I guess he fell… and he had a heart attack before the fall…"

"Mike, Mike I know. I just talked to my mom. I'm so sorry."

I had no passionate emotions toward Mike anymore, and at that moment, it hit me that I truly did not love him. But I loved him as a friend, so it was only instinct to embrace him, to comfort him.

"Bella, I need to go home. I need to see my dad."

He sobbed as he held on to me tightly. I couldn't help but cry as well. Our moms were close friends and his family was nothing but nice to me. His family didn't deserve this. Mr. Newton didn't deserve this.

"Email your professors and the athletic office, and…"

"Bella, you're coming too right? Please come with me." He pulled away and looked at me through his bloodshot eyes with tears still pouring down. He looked so innocent and broken. I did need to go. Renee would need me right now too. I had vacation piling up anyways.

"Yes, I'm coming."

"I want to leave now. I'm sorry but I really need to see my dad and my family."

"No, no Mike, it's okay, I know you do. We'll leave now. I'll leave my boss a voicemail and let everyone know where we're going. Just calm down, breathe. Go ahead and pack, and I'll come pick you up, and we'll leave."

I've never been happier to have my car with me in the city. It's impractical and stupid to have a car, but this was one exception. No waiting for a flight.

"Okay, okay. Thank you so much sweetie. I love you." He leaned down and kissed me and jogged out the door. I stood there, feeling guilty. He loved me, from what he just said. Luckily he left. I couldn't say it back, because I didn't love him. At least not in the way I should.

I started packing assuming the necessities for a week away. When I was finished, I called Alice and explained the situation to her. Rose was still with her, so I killed two birds with one stone there. I quickly texted Renee to let her know that we were leaving for Pittsburgh soon. She would be mad that I didn't just say "We're coming home", but it's not home for me anymore.

I then called my boss and left a voicemail, still committing to doing as much work remotely as possible. After I hung up, I stared at my phone. Edward. I need to at least let him know personally, but I can't hear his voice right now. The guilt is too much. _So… texting makes that any different.. how? _

_**Accident at home. Going back to Pittsburgh with Mike. Talk to Alice. I'll talk to you when I get in. –B**_

It sounded cold, I'm sure, but I didn't know how to be right now. I was numb. This weekend has turned out to be the most eventful of my life, so far. In 48 hours, Rose had announced that she's pregnant, I've, perhaps too quickly, started falling for a man I barely know, slept with said man multiple times while I'm still in a relationship with a man who I recently realized I didn't love. With this realization, I've decided to break off a five year relationship. I was going to break up with Mike today. That turned into running back to Pittsburgh due to the horrible accident his undeserving father was in. I cringed. Back to Pittsburgh.

***

It had taken us a little over six hours to get to Pittsburgh. My legs were cramped, I was tired from the drive, I just wanted to go to bed. We were about exit and head towards Murrysville, a suburb outside of Pittsburgh where my parents live, when my phone rang. Mike jumped and looked at the screen.

"It's your mom."

"Go ahead and answer it."

There was the normal exchange of hello's and how are you holding up's, a few yeah's and okay's from Mike, then he hung up.

"Your mom said they're all still down at the hospital. My dad's condition is still the same." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Okay, do you want to just head down there now then?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Babe, thank you so much for coming home with me. You know I really need you right now."

Shit. Of course he really needed me. I wanted to be there for him, too, but it still didn't change my feelings. I still wasn't in love with Mike, but we'd gone through so much together that there was an understandable closeness that I felt. I still didn't feel any regret towards what happened with Edward, if anything, I felt almost as if I were cheating on Edward right now. I haven't looked at my phone in over 6 hours, so I'm not sure what kind of response I might have waiting for me from him.

"I'm gonna pull over at the gas station up here. I need to go to the bathroom and stretch a little."

"Sure thing. I'll drive the rest of the way."

How nice of you, Mike. I drive for over 6 hours and you offer to drive the 15 minute trip from Murrysville to downtown. _Deep breathing, Bella… Mr. Newton. _Clearly I was moody from the drive, I needed a breather. I pulled into the gas station, grabbed my purse and headed for the inside of the station.

After the bathroom, I took some time to check my phone. I had one text from Edward;

_**Hope everything is okay. Please call as soon as you get in so I know you got in ok. Be safe. –E**_

He wasn't mad or put off. He just wants me safe. I smiled for the first time since this morning. The butterflies rushed back and my heart sped slightly. All because of Edward. I texted him back quickly;

_**Got back safely. Driving in to town now, everyone is at the hospital. Call you soon. –B**_

It felt like an exchange between two teenagers. I was excited to talk to Edward soon, but a hurting Mike was waiting for me in the car. I knew I couldn't break up with him right now, he needed me, and while I couldn't fake feelings for him that I realized I didn't have, I still couldn't leave him right now. I couldn't tell right from wrong right now. This week off will hopefully clear my head.

***

We arrived at UPMC in about 15 minutes, as anticipated, and quickly found a parking spot. Mr. Newton was still in an induced coma, my dad was watching tv, and Renee and Mrs. Newton were talking quietly on the couch next to the hospital bed.

"Michael! Bella!" Mrs. Newton jumped towards us the second we walked into the room.

"Oh come here, come here!" She wrapped her arms around us both and began to cry again, "thank you so much for coming today. Thank you, thank you."

"Of course we came today, Mrs. Newton. How are you holding up?"

"Oh non of that 'Mrs. Newton' nonsense, at least call me Tracy! Bella, you're family!"

My stomach did a flip and I was sure I was going to throw up. Family. I was family? Ugh.. please don't say that right now!

I gave her a polite smile, not really noticing at the time that she never really answered my question. Neither did she.

"Michael I'm so happy you were able to take time off of school. Dad's going to be okay, he really is. Father Weber was just in and he said a prayer for him."

I went over to my parents to say hello and talk with them for a while. Things were pretty calm compared to what I was anticipating. We all stayed at the hospital for another half hour or so and then made our way back to the parking garage.

"Bella, you and Mike just follow us straight home. Tracy's staying with us right now; it's closer to the parkway and your mom doesn't want her alone right now." My dad spoke quietly to me. Mike. In my bed. With me. This shouldn't be awkward, but it was. We had more than enough bedrooms for Mike to have his own room, but that might be confusing and draw some suspicion.

I'd made up my mind in the hospital that I wasn't going to break up with Mike just yet. Things needed to clear up first, then we'd go from there

We carried our things to my room and Mike decided to jump in the shower before bed. I took that time to call Edward. Normally, I'd text Rose and Alice first, but I'm sure Edward had already let them know I was in. I scrolled through my contact list and found Edward's name, then pressed the send button. I was nervous, never having been on the phone with him before. _You slept with the guy and you're nervous about the phone?_

He answered after the first ring;

"_Bella, hey, how are things going down there?"_

"They're… going, I guess. His dad's still in a drug induced coma, but his mom is pretty optimistic. Wait, did Alice or Rose tell you guys the story?"

"_Yeah, they did. So… how are they holding up?"_

"They're a lot better than I was thinking they'd be. Mike calmed down a lot after seeing his mom and being able to talk to some doctors. They aren't exactly committing to a prognosis, it's still too soon to tell how much brain damage and everything and… yeah, it's… yeah."

"_Understandably so. How are you holding up?"_

Something told me that he wasn't asking about my emotions regarding Mike's dad.

"I'm okay. Uhm… My mom and dad are insisting on Mike's mom staying here while his dad's in the hospital. Closer and whatnot. I guess they decided on that earlier today…"

"_Oh, well that's nice of your parents."_

He got what I was saying. He knew Mike was here too, but for some reason, I needed to say it out loud to him.

"Edward, Mike's staying here too. In my room. With me. It'd be suspicious otherwise. I'm sorry."

"_No need to apologize. He's your boyfriend."_

His tone was cold and I knew he was angry.

"Edward… please. You know this is… complicated right now."

"_Bella, it's okay. You need to take care of home right now."_

Edward calling this my home made me flinch. I hadn't thought of this as home for nearly 5 years. My home wasn't here anymore, it was in New York.

"My home is not Pittsburgh, Edward. I'm being supportive for my family and for Mike's family right now. I need to be there for Mike, too."

"_Bella, I understand, I'm sorry for being short with you. It's just… Bella, I just want to know… did this make you reevaluate your feelings for Mike?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Are you hesitant about your feelings? Did you realize that you still love him?"_

"Edward, we've been together so long, of course I feel a closeness towards him. I want to be there for him right now in a completely different way that you're thinking. That love isn't gone with Mike, Edward. It's not gone because I realized that it was never there. If it were ever there, it might have been brought back to the surface after this, I get what you're saying. So, no, it's only… a friendship kind of love. Either way, I still want and need to be there for him."

Edward sighed, _"I'm so sorry Bella, you don't need this right now. I'm being selfish… I'm… I'm sorry. Really and truly."_

I knew where Edward was coming from, because I was just as confused by the situation as well. It was going to be a lot to deal with over the next week.

"I miss you." I blurted out. Didn't even see that one coming.

"_I miss you too, Bella. So much. You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that."_

I heard the water turn off in the shower.

"Mike's getting out of the shower, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"_I think I'll allow that."_ I could envision the perfect smirk he undoubtedly had on his face. It made me smile as well.

"Gee, thanks. Goodnight, Edward."

"_Goodnight, Bella. Sweetest dreams."_

I smiled and ended the call, threw on some sweats and climbed into the bed. I glanced down at my phone and quickly texted Edward again;

_**I really, really miss you. Goodnight again :) –B**_

Damn, I was so far gone. Leave the guy alone!

_**Miss you more :) Sleep, my Bella. –E**_

I grinned and set my phone back on the nightstand and cuddled up into my blankets. I heard Mike exit the bathroom and get under the covers. When he slid in close to me and put his arm around my waist, I slightly winced. He kissed my shoulder and whispered goodnight. I took deep breaths, hoping for sleep to come quickly. I let my mind wander and found myself pretending that it was Edward laying in my bed, holding me. I slowly drifted off at that thought.

**AN2: --Yes, Edward stealthily threw in a shout out to one of my faithfuls.  
--That was an eventful weekend, eh? I think we've laid the groundwork enough. Time will pick up a bit now. So how do we feel about Bella's sudden secret relationship with Edward? Is she technically cheating? What's going through Mike's head, besides food and hockey? A short MikePOV in the next chapter. Review for a teaser, feel free to voice your predictions! Thanks :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 8

**MikePOV  
**

I got into the shower and let the warm water run down my back for a while. As hard as I tried to relax, I still couldn't calm my mind. My mom was all alone here. Yes, she did have Bella's mom around, but as far as family went, I was the closest at 6 hours away. My younger sister was in Seattle, and the rest of my aunts and uncles were in Portland, Maine. That's where my parents are originally from, but moved to Pittsburgh when my mom went to college. She wanted to go to Carnegie Mellon to become a music teacher, then move right back home, but she and my dad fell in love with Pittsburgh. The city, the people, even the cost of living. Everything was ideal.

I never thought I would miss home so much, and having to drive that far just to see my family tonight solidified it. I've been toying with the idea of transferring to Pitt to complete my degree. I even have information about some co-op jobs as a trainer for the Pitt athletic department. I really wanted to come home now. My mother would be thrilled, I would get to see my dad more… I just had to try to convince Bella to come home, too.

Bella loved New York. Every single thing about it. I wasn't sure what it would take to get her to come back home with me, but whatever it did take, I would make sure she had it. Anything she wanted, anything at all. My dad's accident opened my eyes; life is so short. Maybe it's time that I finally started mine.

***

**BPOV**

It was Thursday. Today, they would bring Mike's dad out of his coma and hopefully have a better understanding of his recovery path. All of us were out of the house at 9:00am, anxious for any news from the doctor. We arrived at the hospital at 9:30 and Mr. Newton was beginning to come out of the coma by 10:30. By 11:30, the doctor came in for a check up and to tell us everything they'd gathered regarding his recovery. Pending good news, I'd be on my way home tomorrow morning.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was having a nice time on my trip to Pittsburgh. I hadn't seen my parents in a few months, and catching up was oddly relaxing. Renee and I went shopping, I had lunch with some old friends from high school, and I spent some time with my grandparents as well. Even still, I couldn't wait to get back home. I missed my friends and I missed my daily routine, and I definitely missed Edward. We texted more than we spoke on the phone; it was hard to get much privacy. I'd send him pictures of the city and pictures around my hometown, and we'd come to the agreement that someday soon we'd come back so he could see it all in person. It wasn't much, but he wanted to see where I grew up. In turn, we'd also agreed that we would visit Chicago, and even catch a Cubs game while we were there.

I was excited to go on all of these small trips with Edward, but I still wasn't sure how I'd break it off with Mike after this. I'd successfully avoided awkward situations by keeping myself busy with my family, and the only real time we had alone was when we were going to bed. Sex was easily avoided based on fatigue alone. Spending evenings at the hospital wore everyone out. Fine by me, I can fake it just as well as the next woman, and I'd bet I could get myself off just by thinking of Edward, but I don't trust my filter enough not to scream his name instead of Mike's. _Who can blame you?_

Snapping me from my thoughts, the doctor explained that miraculously, the only brain damage sustained was the swelling, and beyond that, he was expected to make a full recovery. It would be a long process, but he would recover. Apparently his cholesterol was high, which is why he had the heart attack in the first place. His heart wasn't damaged at all, luckily the attack was only mild. They were putting him on various medications for high cholesterol and was to take one aspirin a day along with the medication to thin his blood, but beyond that, his close brush with death left him with a full recovery. I was happy, and it was a sigh of relief to hear the news.

"Maybe we should have talked about this earlier, but when were you wanting to go back home?" I asked Mike once we were alone. His face fell slightly, then he started to open his mouth to say something, but abruptly closed it. He closed his eyes and just barely shook his head as if to manually clear his mind. He half-smiled.

"I was actually hoping to stick around until the end of next week, too. My dad just woke up and I'd like to spend a little time with him."

Understandable, completely understandable, but excuse my selfishness… that's a fucking nut shot to my day. _You don't even know what it feels like to have your "nuts" hit. _I was being selfish, I know, but I wanted to get home.

"Bella, you don't have to stay. You should probably get back to work next week anyways."

He sounded genuine.

"What are you going to do about school? You're halfway through the semester and missing two weeks."

"I'll figure something out, don't worry. I've been in contact with my professors… I'll take care of it. You should go, though. The doctor says my dad's looking pretty good, I just want to stick around for a little bit longer so I can spend some time with him. I'm the closest family they have around here, besides your parents."

That was the first time he called my family his family. I stood there in shock, trying to hide my emotions. I guess saying that my parents are family to his parents is technically saying that he considers them to be his family as well. Five years and he does this now?

"Don't worry about it, your dad will love seeing you," I said with a smile. "I'm going to go talk with my parents and let them know I'll be heading back home."

"We're supposed to get some nasty weather tomorrow morning. It's still early, you might want to leave today." He winked.

Normally I'd think he was trying to kick me out of here, but I could tell by that wink that he was merely giving me some support for when my parents tried to get me to stay. Mike knew I was anxious to get back, and thankfully he seemed to be understanding. I smiled back at him as my parents entered the room with Mike's mom in tow.

"Well, John's headed to get some tests done, should be a while. We're gonna go grab some lunch now if you guys are interested."

"Actually, dad, I think I'm going to head out."

Mike cut in, "yeah I'm going to stay through next week so I can spend time with my dad. I told Bella to leave today so she missed the nasty weather coming through tomorrow morning."

"Oh Bella! It seems like you just got here! Will you be coming back next week to pick up Mike?" Renee asked.

"I'm probably just going to take my car back up next week. It's been sitting in the garage long enough anyways." Mike said, saving me from another trip back here. _Thank you!_

"Oh, okay. Well sweetie, give me a hug! I'm going to miss you, please come home soon!"

I hugged and kissed Renee and Charlie and said goodbye to Mrs. Newton as well. Mike walked me down to the elevator bank.

"I'm just going to get a ride back with everyone later on tonight. Let me know as soon as you're in, ok?"

"Will do." I smiled and he leaned in for a kiss. It felt awkward, but I let him kiss me. He cupped the side of my face and slowly deepened the kiss, but quickly backed off again. _We're in public! Ew! _

"Bye babe, love you!" He called as he turned to walk back to his dad's room.

I eagerly pressed the down button on the elevator about six too many times and wiped Mike's slobber from my face. Six days ago, I decided to break up with my boyfriend of five years. That was getting me nowhere.

***

The only thing standing between me and my apartment right now was the Lincoln Tunnel. That's a pretty big obstacle. It was packed. People were getting out of work, so you'd think that outbound would be jammed and inbound would be home free. Not the case, for some reason.

I finally made it through the tunnel and made my way down 40th. As I crossed over Broadway I felt a chill and I cringed. Right at that very intersection, exactly one week ago today, was where I'd sworn Mike was going to propose when he bent down to tie his damn shoe. My how far we've come.

After I found a spot in the parking garage, I jogged up the street to my apartment building. I couldn't wait. I missed my sheets, I missed the smell of my apartment, I missed it all. I got into the elevator and slumped against the wall as it closed. Now this is home sweet home. Pittsburgh is my hometown, and I love the city… but I'm completely _in _love with New York City, and nothing but calm washed over me the moment I entered city limits.

I entered my apartment and was suddenly exhausted. Ah, I couldn't wait to hit my bed! I dropped my suitcase on my bedroom floor and dug through my drawers to find some comfy clothes. I settled for some knit shorts and an oversized Chicago Cubs hoodie. _Edward. _I haven't talked to Edward at all today. He's still under the impression that I'm coming home tomorrow. I grinned from ear to ear and squeaked like a little girl. It was embarrassing, but no one was around, and damnit I was excited to see that gorgeous man. I hurried up and got changed and texted Edward. I'll text him, then take a nice powernap, then go hang out with everyone. Plus Edward. _Solid plan._

_**Home sweet home :) – B**_

Simple enough. Hopefully I'm not interrupting. What if he's with someone else? What if he met that skank Lauren for coffee? I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else even looking at him. _Not like you're still with your boyfriend or anything._ I was still with Mike, technically, but I'd come to my resolve, I was only waiting until it was a good time for him to break up. Yeah, that's a shitty excuse, but it was over for me. Is it over for Mike? Shit this is so wrong. Not wrong to have feelings for Edward, but wrong to assume that it's okay to drag it on with Mike. I needed to talk to Mike about this, and soon. But he wouldn't be home at least until next week.

My thoughts were sidetracked when I received a response from Edward. _Sigh._

_**You're home? When did you leave? Why didn't you tell me? – E**_

_**Easy, killer. Left around noon. – B**_

He sounded like Renee. Shit, I have to call Renee and Mike to let them know I'm home. As I'm about to press the speed dial number for Renee, another text from Edward comes in.

_**And… you said nothing because? – E**_

Jeez, touchy.

_**I wanted to surprise you? – B**_

Okay, so that wasn't entirely true.

_**Congrats, I'm surprised :) When can I see you? – E**_

Damn that 6 and a half hour drive and fatigue. Bullshit!

_**Dead tired, wanted to powernap. We can all hang out tonight? – B**_

_**How about I'll come help you nap and then we'll all hang out tonight? – E**_

Mmm, tempting.

_**Why help me nap? – B**_

_**I want to see you before everyone else does. And I want alone time? – E**_

Alone time? Shit, I'm not getting that powernap. Oh the sacrifices we must make. _Yeah, sacrifice. Right. _

_**Not that kind of alone time, just missed you. A lot. – E **_

That bastard read my mind. Well, alone time in the way I'd originally thought would be nice. Really nice. But that nap sounds extremely appealing too. With Edward next to me? I think I like that.

_**Hurry up, I'm cuddling up now. – B**_

I didn't care if it sounded desperate, I can't deny it. I needed that man in any way, shape, or form. He was like a drug to me, and I craved him. It was a long week without him, and I was about to get my fix.

About 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. The glorious man awaits. I jumped up from the couch and practically skipped to the door. Alice does that shit when she's hammered, I was turning into a pixie around Edward.

I looked through the peephole and saw big, beautiful emerald stones staring back at me. I started to unlock the door and it was immediately pushed open once the lock was turned. Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me by my waist. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him and hugged him tightly. He kicked the door shut and held on tighter.

"God I missed you." He inhaled deeply at my neck and I felt him smile. "Ah I missed your smell too."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, silently telling him that I missed him too.

He lowered me back to the ground and rested his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a small kiss. No tongue, closed lipped, but passionate as hell… if that were even possible.

He pulled away and smiled. I returned the smile and grabbed his hand, leading him to my fluffy quilt and the couch.

"You weren't kidding about needing a nap, huh?"

"Hell no, that drive is crazy. You can leave if you get bored." Don't go, don't go.

"Not a chance," he said as he pulled me down to the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

I felt incredibly content and calm and… happy. I could feel myself drifting off. As much as I wanted to stay awake and talk with Edward, I couldn't keep my eyes open at all. I was so at ease laying in his arms that it was scary.

It felt like only 2 minutes after I'd fallen asleep that I was woken up by Edward's voice. I was still laying with him on the couch. He was talking to someone. Definitely not me, he must be on his phone.

"Um… no, I haven't heard from her. Why?"

Heard from her? Who is 'her'? Then I heard Alice's voice. 'Her' is me. I opened my eyes and raised my head to look at Edward, questioning him with my eyes. He smiled down at me and held me closer.

"Alice, calm down, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably already home and she just… fell asleep for a little while." He said with a smirk. "It's a long drive back."

Shit! I forgot to let everyone back home know that I got in alright. Shit shit shit! Renee probably had my picture on billboards already.

Edward finally ended his call with Alice and explained her worrying to me.

"As you might have guessed, that was Alice. I guess Mike called Emmett to see if anyone had heard from you. Once he told Emmett that you left about 8 hours before he called, Rosalie ran up here to see if you were in your apartment yet."

I interrupted him, "when was this? Even if I were passed out, at least you would have heard her knocking."

"I fell asleep about the same time you did. I couldn't help it, I was comfy." He said with the adorably sexy grin. _Ah.. swoon! _"We were out for almost an hour, so I'm guessing Rosalie was here just a few minutes before Alice called me."

"Shit, I need to call them. It's already 8:30 and my parents are probably having conniption fits right now."

I sent a group text to Renee, Mike, Rose, and Alice;

_**Sorry, I got home and fell asleep after I got changed, but I'm okay. Sorry again.**_

"That's such a cold text, Bella. These people were worried sick, you know."

"Edward, don't look over my shoulder when I'm texting! It's private! And it's not cold, it's getting straight to the point."

He kissed my head and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the pillow.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" He asked.

Just then, I got three immediate responses back;

_**No prob babe, we were just worried. Evry1 says they miss you already, I do too. Love you – Mike**_

_**Way to scare the shit out of me! Jas tried giving me a Xanax! We're partying tonight!! – A **_

_**Damnit Bella you scared the fucking shit out of everyone! Start getting ready, we're going out. Be down soon. – Rose **_

"Shit! Damnit, Edward! Rose is on her way down soon, you have to get out of here!"

We stumbled off of the couch and I ran back to my room to throw my blanket on the bed so it looked like I'd passed out there. I was coming back out into my living room as Edward was walking towards my bedroom and we collided. He was already in his coat and his shoes were all laced up, ready to go.

Oops! "Sorry! Um… see you in a little bit then?"

"I should hope so." He said, bending down to place a light kiss on my lips. I leaned into him, deepening the kiss. I could never get enough of this man.

Right on queue, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit! She's here!" I frantically whispered. I ran over to look out the peep hole and saw Rose and Alice standing outside my door. "Alice is with her!" Of course she's with Rose, she's probably here to dress me up like a Barbie doll.

Edward casually pulled out his phone and started typing.

"Edward what are you doing?!"

"I'm texting Alice to tell her that I found you. I'm in my coat and my shoes are on. They'll buy it."

Wise little bastard, this better work. It looks much better than admitting to sleeping with Edward even though Mike's still around. Anything looks better than that.

I heard a ring come from outside the door again as another knock rattled the door. "Bella! Open the damn door, I don't give a shit if you're naked!"

"She's one classy lady. Go get the door, Alice got my text."

I tried to look innocent as I opened the door.

"Jesus Bella, I thought I said get ready?" Rose said. She and Alice walked in carrying two tote bags, most likely holding the clothes they'd be wearing tonight.

"That's my fault, I wanted to try to find Bella so I pounded on her door a few times and she answered it finally. I was holding her up, sorry." How Edward was so calm is beyond me. He lies like a pro. That's scary.

"Alright well I'm gonna get going now. Uh… are we meeting back here before we leave or…?" Edward continued as he started towards the door.

"Yep. Be back here at 10:30 sharp. Club clothes. Now shoo!" Drill Sergeant Alice, at your service.

Edward nodded his head and smiled at me, "welcome home, Bella." It was genuine, sincere, and it made me horny as ever. Wow was I turning into a pervert or what? _Pervert._

Edward left and I got a shower while Rose made us grilled cheese sandwiches and Alice ransacked my closet for ammo. I was so looking forward to grilled cheese, we haven't done that in so long. In order to get a little starch in us so we didn't get extremely hung over the next day, in college we'd make grilled cheese before going out. Bread and fat, perfect. It was a tradition, and it softened the blow of Alice putting my outfit together. _It's a sin to go clubbing without a dress. The Gospel according to Alice. _

"What are you doing in there?" Alice yelled from my bedroom doorway.

"Jesus, calm down! I'm straightening my hair!"

"Good. Then put on your makeup and get dressed! The grilled cheese is ready!"

I had to laugh. She was just as excited for grilled cheese as I was. Normally people get excited for some high-class fancy dish. Not me. I admired the simple kind of life. It's all I really wanted. You know, the kids, the house, the husband who loves me… all of which are shot down the tube. You can't have a house with a big yard in the city, and marriage is slowly becoming a pipedream for me. Kids? At this point, I'll just stick with being an aunt. The life I'd always wanted turned out to be barely plausible at this point. _You need a drink. _

I finished hair and makeup and looked over the ensemble Alice had put together for me. I was surprised; nothing too crazy. God we're going to be freezing. A brown cocktail dress I hadn't worn in probably a year, some turquoise jewelry, and my simple brown pumps. Thank you, Alice! The dress would surely showcase the twins, but hey, we're clubbin'. _Edward's gonna drool, too! _Edward would definitely love this. I could play this up to my advantage. For once, I could have him speechless.

I dug through my closet and found my leopard print clutch. It matched the brown, but it also matched my leopard lace thong. I'd make sure he knew just how much the clutch matched everything too. I wouldn't flat out hike up my dress and show him, telling him would work just fine. I wasn't planning on him coming back with me, I had to go to work tomorrow anyways.

Work! Shit, I lost track of the days! It's Thursday, and we're going out at 11:00 at night? That might not be a problem for most people, but I need at least 6 hours to function, 5 if I drink a venti on my way to work.

"Bella, come on!" Rose yelled.

I scrambled into my clothes and went to the kitchen. Rose and Alice must have gotten ready while I was in the shower.

"Holy shit, Rose!"

"What?"

"Your… boobs. They're huge!"

"Isn't it great? The only place I'm gaining a little weight is in my chest. I love it!"

"Yeah, wait til the baby bump shows up."

"That doesn't happen for a few more months, Bella. Let her have her glory. Time to eat!" Alice said.

I grabbed a plate and Rose pushed a cup towards me.

"What's this?" I picked up the cup and smelled it. It smelled like spiked Mt. Dew.

"How could you forget? Backup goalie."

"What, is this nostalgia night or something? Grilled cheese and backup goalie?" I laughed and took a few gulps of the drink. Backup goalie was a drink we frequently threw together in college. It consisted of a bottle of SoCo, a 2 liter of Mt. Dew, and a bottle of Blue Curacao. You'd throw it in a punch bowl and let the madness ensue.

"Ah… tastes like college." Alice giggled. Oh yeah, NYU tasted like grilled cheese and alcohol. Glamorous, I know.

"So what about you, Al? What's up with the goth getup?"

"This isn't gothic! It's… edgy chic. Thought I'd try it out. I like it."

I smiled and continued to inhale my sandwich. It tasted like heaven, and probably because I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it was almost 10:30. And I have to be up at 6 for work. Why am I doing this again?

"Why are we going out tonight anyways? We're all going to be dead at work tomorrow."

Rose and Alice looked at each other with confused faced, then Rose began, "Uh… Long Branch?"

"Shit! I completely forgot about that!" We'd all planned a weekend away at a resort in Long Branch down in Jersey, and Alice booked everything about 3 months ago. We all hated Halloween in the city; a bit too crazy for us, so a resort sounded like a nicer idea.

"How do you forget something like that? It's the beach!"

"Yeah Alice, the beach, in October. Okay, well when are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Around 2. Check-in is 3:00."

"And guess who you're bunking with now that Mike isn't going to be here?" Rose asked from the kitchen. _Edward! _

"Who? Edward? What would we have done if Mike were still coming?"

"Alice booked Edward a room a few weeks ago without him knowing it, so he had to say yes…"

"And I cancelled the room a little bit ago." She smirked as she picked apart the crust of her sandwich. Of course she's playing matchmaker. _Not much work there. Your hormones already got that done. _"Besides, I thought you were breaking up with Mike."

"Alice… what does that… I don't mind that Edward…"

Rose came back into the nook from the kitchen, "Jesus Christ this is getting confusing! Bella, are you breaking up with Mike?"

"Yes." What are we going with this?

"You're holding off until he comes home and you know his dad is better, right?"

"Yes…?"

"You wanna jump Edward, right?"

"Y… wait, what?"

"Oh Bella stop pretending. You've undressed my brother with your eyes every time you've seen him since the second you met him, and you're breaking off your dead end relationship."

"Okay, yes, your brother is attractive, and it's disturbing that you said that without gagging, but I don't undress him with my eyes!"

"Yeah, you're right. But him leaving the building last Saturday with wet hair and the same clothes he had on the night before just means that you undressed him with your hands instead of your eyes." Rose quirked an eyebrow and a knowing grin played at her mouth. Shit. _Screwed. _

"What?! Bella you slept with Edward?! Why didn't you tell me this, Rose?"

"Well I figure now is as good a time as any considering they're staying in the same room all weekend. I didn't think you had it in you, Swan." Oh I had it in me, multiple times. _Pervert. You're like The Todd from Scrubs. Grow up! That was a good one, though._

"Had what in me? It wasn't wrong, and I have no regrets for what happened."

"I didn't know that you had it in your to do something for yourself for once and to do what makes you happy. Of course it wasn't wrong, your eyes lit up the second you saw the guy."

"Yeah, and what'd I tell you about Jas and me? I knew I was marrying him the second I laid eyes on him. It doesn't happen often, but when it does… trust me, you just know."

They're okay with this? Wow.

"I know it's technically cheating, guys but… I can't bring myself to feel guilty. It was a completely different feeling that I had with Edward. I've never felt it before with Mike. It's over with us, and I'm ending it officially. As soon as I possibly can." I looked up at them and they were smiling. "So… Alice… you're not mad that I slept with him?"

"Nope. But I don't want to talk about it, because you're right. That's disgusting. I draw the line at undressing with the eyes, after that, don't ask, don't tell with me. Emmett is not to know until you break up with Mike. Poor guy will be heart broken." We all smiled and Rose pulled us in for another group hug. We were dorks like that, and sometimes the situation called for it.

The front door opened and Emmett boomed from the foyer, "I smell food!" He could pick out a fried sandwich from a mile away.

He, Jasper, and Edward all walked in the nook to find us still hugging each other and smiling.

"Who's pregnant now? Bella! You havin' a mini-Mike?!" Emmett asked rather excitedly.

Edward winced slightly and looked at me with a shocked stare. Rose broke the awkwardness, "God no! No one is pregnant, they're tipsy and we all look so hot that we wanted to hug. Go grab a sandwich. Or three." She winked at me and followed Emmett into the kitchen.

Jasper grinned and scooped up Alice and started tickling her, telling her how good she looked. I guess Jasper likes the edgy chic.

Edward nodded toward the living room and I followed him in.

"Honestly not pregnant?"

"Definitely not." I said with a smile.

"So what's up with the intimate girl moment?"

"I told them that I'm breaking up with Mike. And… they know about you and I. And they know how happy I've been since I've met you." I smiled and slid my fingers between his. "It's what we do sometimes. Group hugs. It's lame, but you'll have that."

All Edward could do was smile. His eyes lit up, and I knew it meant that he was happy too. His eyes slowly traveled down my body, then back up again.

"Alice picked this out?"

"Yep."

He grinned, then slowly traced his finger along one of the straps on my dress.

"I should thank her, but that'd be incredibly creepy and… weird."

I smiled and walked over to the breakfast bar and picked up my clutch and started to head back to where everyone was.

"Leopard, huh?" Edward said as he followed behind me. Wow, too easy! _Showtime! _

"Yeah… it uh… matches."

He looked me over one more time, "matches what?"

"Well, it's brown, so it matches my outfit. And it's leopard, so it matches my thong." I said nonchalantly.

His eyes widened and he licked his lips. Tonight was going to be my night. I smirked and went back into the nook to finish college-style pregaming, never once glancing to see if Edward was following. I filled up my cup and turned to see Edward flashing his fuckhot grin as he grabbed a sandwich from the plate. _No more adorably sexy huh? _He came over to the punch bowl and filled his cup, not saying a word to me, then took a big swig of the concoction. He raised his cup to mine and clinked the rims together.

"To… being happy?" I half-asked, half-toasted.

"And to… matching." He winked and took another swig. "This is going to be a fun night." He said confidently, trying to turn the game. Not tonight, Cullen.

I couldn't say anything because it would probably come out as a squeak, so I just raised my eyebrow at him and smirked, then walked over to the bar and started talking with everyone. I didn't know what else to do, I was at a loss. So, I went for the mysterious factor. At least that's what I was calling it.

"Alice, when are we leaving tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Around 2:00. We're using Bella's car and your Jeep."

"Yes! We're staying out until at least 4am!"

"Dude, the club closes at 3." Jasper reminded him.

"Well then, we're staying out til they turn the lights back on!"

"I'm carrying that man's baby." Rose said, shaking her head.

We continued talking about nothing in particular; mostly about my week in Pittsburgh.

Once the punch bowl was empty, we quickly cleaned everything up and made our way to the club. Luckily, I was tipsy, and that made me warm… otherwise this weather would be a bitch in a dress.

Edward walked beside me with arm around me, and his excuse was pretty clever, too.

"Last time we all went out, you nearly fell into oncoming traffic."

"Who said chivalry was dead?" I responded with a smile.

We walked in silence as Emmett playfully joked with Rose about baby names as Alice and Jasper threw in some ideas as well. It ended up being a game of who could come up with the most ridiculous name possible. By the time we got to the club, the winning name was from Emmett; Ranger Domino McCarty. His team, his pizza, and his namesake.

We grabbed a table by the bar and started the bar tab.

"Bella, time to dance! Let's go!"

"You guys go ahead, my legs are still freezing… with my luck, I'll pull a muscle." One thing I learned in high school track; never try to work your muscles when you're cold unless you thoroughly stretch, and I wasn't about to throw down track stretches in this tiny dress.

Edward stayed with me while Jasper and Emmett waited for our drinks to come up.

"So… New Jersey tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah, are you excited, bunk buddy?" I smirked.

"Yeah, sorry about Alice doing that. I told her we could have kept separate rooms. I guess she just assumed something was going to happen."

"Well, Alice didn't know anything happened yet, obviously, but she probably assumed I'd have broken up with Mike by now. When I came home alone, she figured that it was over. Technically, it's not, but… well, you know. Oh yeah and uh… Rose saw you doing the walk of shame on Sunday. She basically knew from that second that something was going on. I should have known she knew something; she was definitely holding back on our way to meet Alice for lunch that day."

"And they were completely okay with it?"

"That's why we were hugging. The deal is, though, Emmett can't know until we officially break up. He has an awkward man-crush on Mike, and I don't think he'll tell Mike if he knows that I'm breaking up with him and you and I are seeing each other, but we're just leaving him out of the loop for now anyways."

"We're seeing each other?"

"Well, what do you call it?"

"We're extending an affair that was only supposed to be as such for one night, until you ended your current relationship."

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I mean."

"We're seeing each other, for now."

"For now?" So, this was just a fling? His 'welcome to the big apple" bangfest?

"Well, 'seeing each other' implies casual dating. To me, at least. We'll take it slow; I don't know how fast you want to label things after it's over with Mike, but it won't be casual for me. It isn't even casual now, Bella."

I'm melting! I'm melting!_ Oh what a world what a world!_ Except I'm not the wicked witch of the west, but that man does make me melt. I'm like putty in his hands. _It's your night! _

"For me, right now, I'm already yours. Call it your girlfriend, call it whatever you like, but I've been yours from the second I met you. Only yours."

"I like your definition better." He said as he ran his fingers along the small of my back. I lifted my hand from my own lap and slowly ran it across his lap, then down to his inner thigh. I hold the cards tonight, Cullen.

I heard his breathing catch as I got closer and closer to his… unit… with each pass. _Unit? Let's call it something cool, like… Ox. Yeah, Ox… nice and manly. _

Jasper and Emmett came back to the table with all of the drinks as I continued my motions under the table.

"Edward, you okay man? You gonna puke or something?"

I giggled in my head, mission accomplished. For now. I removed my hand and got up from the table and took a few gulps of my drink. Mmm… tequila sunrise.

I pulled the cherry from the rim of my glass and put it in my mouth, carefully removing the cherry from the stem, then tying the stem into a knot with my tongue. I saw it done in a movie back in high school, and I taught myself how to do it. Finally, it comes in handy.

I pulled the knotted stem from my mouth and placed it on the napkin under Edward's pilsner. I looked up at him and winked, as he sat there, slack jawed, staring at me, seemingly in awe.

"I'm gonna go dance." I said as I got up from the table and joined Alice and Rose on the dance floor. I glanced back to the table to see Edward trying to stay in a conversation with Emmett and Jasper, but paying more attention to the knotted stem in the process. I giggled out loud.

"Bella! What'd you do?" Alice shouted over the music as we danced.

"I got a tequila sunrise. Took the cherry and knotted it with my tongue and gave it to Edward."

"Bella the Vixen! Nice!" Rose shouted.

We continued to dance for a little while, then I heard it.

"Bella!"

Jessica came up behind me with her skanky little friend, Lauren in tow.

"Hey Jess, how are you?"

"Good! Talked to Mike, I can't believe about his dad, that's so sad! I'm glad he's going to be okay."

Not a conversation I want to have to scream. "Yeah, me too. He's still back in Pittsburgh spending time with them."

"Oh, really? I can't wait to go home sometime soon. Don't you miss it?"

"Not really, no. I miss going to Pens games, but beyond that –"

Jessica cut me off, "Yeah I miss it a lot. Like, I definitely wanna go visit soon, but I'll have to go back with Lauren or something like that. I don't wanna drive that distance alone."

I did, you big… baby.

I looked over to Lauren and smiled, as she politely returned it. Then she asked, "So is Edward here?"

"Uh… yeah he's, around. Somewhere." Like hell I'm gonna point you out to our table.

She continued to dance and look around for him, and I continued to want to pound her face in.

"I'm gonna go to the ladies room, coming?" Lauren asked Jessica. Jess nodded her head and they were off. Of course she misses home. She misses anywhere Mike is. _Take him_.

"I think Lauren forgot to put a top on." Rose shouted. I laughed, it was true.

Jasper and Emmett came up and started dancing with Rose and Alice. I looked around for Edward, thinking he'd have come up to dance as well. I glanced over at the table and no one was there.

"Hey guys, where's Edward?"

"Dancing with that Lauren chick." Emmett yelled over to me.

I snapped my head to Emmett and Jasper caught my eye, him wearing an expression clearly saying "I'm sorry." Alice and Rose both looked up at Jasper with questioning glares as if to ask him why Edward was even doing it, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Jasper no doubt knew the situation Edward and I were in, but Emmett continued to dance as if nothing were going on.

I scanned the crowd for Edward, finally spotting bronze hair among the masses. As I slowly approached them, an arm wrapped around my wrist and carefully spun me around.

"Bella?"

I knew that voice, but the face was barely familiar. A toothy grin formed on the man's face, bringing back some boyish features. Holy shit!

"Jake?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. Thanks again to those reviewing, you keep me going :). Okay let me know what you think. PS I'm With COCO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Reviews - input on how much Jake we want in this story? Good Jake or Bad Jake? Leave him out of the story beyond the club chapter? Let me know what you think about that, as well as anything else you might have to say, and a teaser will be sent your way. Now... let's get on with it...**

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 9

_I scanned the crowd for Edward, finally spotting bronze hair among the masses. As I slowly approached them, an arm wrapped around my wrist and carefully spun me around._

"_Bella?"_

_I knew that voice, but the face was barely familiar. A toothy grin formed on the man's face, bringing back some boyish features. Holy shit!_

"_Jake?"_

He pulled me into a hug. Yeah, he cheated on me in high school, but that was almost 7 years ago, and hey, we were barely dating. Deep down, there was a good guy under the horny teenager.

"How are you Bells? You live here now?"

"Yeah, I've lived here since college. I went to NYU. What about you? Just visiting?"

"No I actually moved here 3 years ago working as a photography intern for a freelance agency. It's awesome, they took me on and I can choose what companies to work for and what projects to take on. I just finished a calendar shoot for a car club. It was awesome!"

"Wow, right up your alley huh? That's great, Jake."

"Yeah definitely, so how've you been? What are you up to now?"

"Well I'm a layout designer for Cosmo now, it's pretty fun. Um… yeah not much going on in my life right now. I'm pretty boring I guess." I could have told him about Mike, but why bring that up when it was nearly over anyways? It'd be too awkward to talk about.

Jake opened his mouth to say something but was cut off;

"Whoa, Bella and Jake reunited! How are you Jake?" Jessica yelled in her annoying nasally voice.

Jakes eye widened as he looked over at me. Yeah, the chick you cheated on me with. I gave him a little smile to let him know that it wasn't awkward. It was a long time ago.

"Hey Jess. Uh… you and Bella are friends again huh?"

I shook my head and started to say "no", which was the truth, I just never said it out loud. Jessica spoke before me though.

"Oh yeah, I'm really good friends with her boyfriend, Mike."

"Boyfriend, huh? Can I meet him?"

"Oh he's not here right now. He's back in Pittsburgh visiting with his family. His dad had a bad accident at work and was in a coma for like.. a week. Right Bella?"

I gave him an awkward smile and rolled my eyes, "yep Jess, you got it."

"Well hey, great seeing you Jake. Bella if you see Lauren, tell her I found a gorgeous man by the bar and to come find me there whenever she's done humping Edward or whatever."

_Humping Edward? _That bitch! Go home and go to bed, don't you two work in the morning?

"Hey I'm gonna go find uh… Lauren. Make sure she's not getting thrown into a gang bang or something like that."

"I'll help." Jake smiled. It was a smile that met his eyes and I could tell he was just trying to be polite. I accepted and we weaved through the crowd towards where I saw Edward just a few moments ago.

"That's Lauren. The half naked chick dry humping that guy's leg."

"Is he grimacing or smiling?" Jake asked with a laugh. As we got closer Jake decided, "definitely grimacing. Do we like Lauren?"

"We hate Lauren." I said with an evil chuckle. Then, some big Amazonian sized woman bumped into me and sent me crashing into Jake's chest. I could feel his extremely well-defined chest through his button-down shirt. Jake felt like a man, no longer the boy I once knew. He grabbed my right hand and playfully twirled me once around.

"Yeah, I grew up a little." He smirked, "we found Lauren and her victim, wanna dance? We'll keep an eye on them."

I looked down and bit my lip, contemplating what a dance might mean to him.

"Something tells me you're not watching out for Lauren."

I snapped my eyes up to him, accidentally showing my shock and giving myself away. Before I could shake it off, he answered my shocked stare.

"Bella, you practically growled when Jess told you Lauren was with this guy. I'm pretty sure I saw some flames in your eyes too." He joked. "Bella, just dancing. No strings attached. And… we can spy on this guy without it being too noticeable. Unlike how we're just standing here now…"

I looked around and laughed, shaking my head. "Yeah, we do look pretty ridiculous don't we?"

"I don't know about you, but I definitely don't. I look good all the time."

I smacked him on the shoulder and he spun me around, holding on to my hips as we began to sway to the music. This was actually fun, dancing without it being erotic. It felt like I was dancing with Alice or Rose. Except with much bigger hands. And washboard abs were moving across my back. At any rate, it still didn't feel… passionate. Dancing with Edward, however… well, I could only imagine.

I closed my eyes and continued to sway back and forth against Jake, just feeling the music. A little later, Jake bent down to tell me something in my ear.

"That guy looks like he's about to rip my head off."

I snapped my eyes open and saw a straight up pissed off Edward glaring at both Jake and me. Jake stopped dancing and Edward made his way over to us, Lauren galloping behind him.

"Edward, hey." I spoke.

"Hey man, Jacob Black." He reached out his hand to shake Edward's.

Edward hesitantly took Jake's hand and shook it. Play nice, boys. Edward looked back down to me, still partially glaring, "did you just meet this guy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jake, this is Edward. And no, Edward I didn't just meet him."

"I went to highschool back in Pittsburgh with Bella."

Something about Edward's jealousy was… hot.

His expression softened and he slightly smiled, nodding to Jake apologetically.

"No problem; glad to see people are taking care of her out here." Jake grinned, rubbing the top of my head like I was a puppy. It was annoying, but endearing all the same, in some weird way.

"Well hey, I'm gonna get back to my friends now. Bella it was great seeing you. I still have the same cell number since high school so keep in touch alright? Nice meeting you, Edward." He extended his hand to Edward's one last time and weaved back through the crowd. _People come and go so quickly_. Yep, like that Glinda chick from the Wizard of Oz.

"Bella have you seen Jess anywhere?" Yeah, skank, by the bar picking up men.

"Yeah, up at the bar."

"Okay good, I'm so thirsty!" Lauren yelled as she moved past me and walked over to the bar area.

Edward looked down at me and pursed his lips, then he grabbed my hand and lead me rather quickly back to the table.

"So you were getting pretty friendly with your old buddy."

"I could say the same about you and Lauren."

I looked down at my drink that had been sitting unattended for a little while and frowned. God I was thirsty, but I can't risk it being drugged. Yeah, that really does happen.

Edward went to the bar and ordered fresh drinks and set them down at the table. He got me another tequila sunrise and he got a beer.

"Have you ever tried one of these before?" I said motioning to my drink.

He shook his head and I pushed the glass over to him. He took a drink and shrugged, "not bad. I'll stick with my beer."

"More for me." I took a few big gulps and set the glass back down. Not smart to quench your thirst with alcohol, kind of an oxymoron, but it was cold and it was wet, and my throat was dry as hell.

Edward slid closer to me and plucked the cherry from the rim of my glass and held it up to me by the stem.

"Do it again."

I opened my mouth and he put the cherry inside. I held it there for a second and smirked at him. He leaned closer. I removed the cherry and quickly had it swallowed, then knotted the stem once again. I pulled it from my mouth and held it in the palm of my hand. "Ta da?"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Seduction 101 at NYU."

"Oh, okay. Seriously."

"I taught it to myself back in high school after I saw it in a movie."

"Nice. By the way, Lauren pretty much tackled me as I was following Jas and Emmett over to you guys. She kept telling me to dance with her, and Emmett heard and told me to man up and go dance, then he winked at me. He's trying to find me women, yeah, I get it. But she wouldn't let go of me. Then I saw you and that guy. That's all that happened, I swear."

"Jake, by the way. And you don't have to explain anything to me, you're a free man."

"Oh don't play that bullshit card, Bella. You know it bothers you that Lauren was touching me just as much as I fucking hated watching _Jake _touching you, innocent or not."

I bit my lip and stared at my drink. I _did _tell Edward we're together for the most part. _That's usually what 'boyfriend' means, secret or not._ I don't know up from down lately. Hell, I barely even know Edward and here I am having some secret relationship. Wow, I really don't know Edward much at all. I put it in the back of my mind for now. You'd think Alice would warn me if he had any serial killer tendencies.

I threw back the rest of my drink and turned to Edward.

"Dance with me."

He took a long pull from his bottle and got up, then held out his hand to me.

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled, taking his hand and going over to where our friends were dancing.

"Remember, control yourself, Swan. Emmett can't catch on." He said into my ear.

Clearly he was messing around, but control myself? Ha! You control _your_self!

I got Rose's attention and glanced at Edward, then back to her. She squinted one eye in silent question. Alice caught Rose's gesture and looked at me, trying to decipher what was going on. I glanced at Edward once more and then over to Emmett. Suddenly, it clicked with both of them. Rose smirked evilly and slowly pivoted her and Emmett until he was facing away from Edward and I. Alice grinned and followed suit. Jasper wasn't out of the loop, but she more than likely didn't care to see me turn hooch on her brother. I love just how deep girl-talk can go.

I started moving closer to Edward as I danced, and he looked down at me and smiled, trying to hide that hungry look in his eye. Control _your_self, Cullen.

I licked my lips and put my back to him, slowly grinding back into him to the beat of the music. Lady GaGa. God, I hated her… but the remix of Bad Romance was playing, and I'll admit it, that song was the shit.

I closed my eyes and let his smell cloud my brain. I continued my motions with my hips and reached back, running my hands along his limp forearms and brought them to my hips.

"Didn't I say control yourself?" Edward said with a nervous laugh.

I craned my neck to look at him, "I've got it covered."

He looked up to see Emmett with his back to us a few feet away with a few people dancing in the distance between us, Rose clearly keeping him occupied. Alice and Jasper looked quite similar, only a bit further away now.

I ground myself into him a little harder, and this time, he responded by letting his hands roam my hip area as he ground right back. He bent down and grazed his nose over my hair and down to my ear lobe, inhaling the entire time.

"Mmm", he half moaned. That noise coming from Edward had me unraveling. I tilted my head to the side to give him more room to… well… do whatever the hell he pleased. I normally hated this kind of thing, and here I am basically giving him invitation to go balls out and suck on my neck like a vampire. I needed to get a hold of myself anyway. Tonight was my night, and I was having a hard time remembering that.

I forced my eyes open, looking for Alice and Rose. I spotted Alice and Jasper back at the table talking and smiling. Jasper had no doubt seen the provocative dance between Edward and I, and I'm sure he really didn't care. He'd welcome Edward over Mike any day, it was Emmett who I was worried about.

I scanned the crowd for Rose, still maintaining my motions to the beat of the music. Before I could find her, Alice and Jasper were back on the floor and at my side. Alice quickly spun me from Edward in a mock dance move in an attempt to get me away from Edward.

"What the hell, Alice?" Edward said. I immediately looked around to see if Rose and Emmett were coming, but turned to come face to face with frizzy haired slut Stanley and her poodle sidekick, Lauren. _Classy, as usual… _

"Bella! There you are! We've been trying to find you guys. Found a gorgeous man at the bar… totally getting laid tonight. I'm going back to his place, Lauren's gonna hang out with you guys the rest of the night if that's cool." She winked at Edward as she spoke about Lauren sticking around with us. _Back up, bitch! _

Luckily, Rose randomly appeared to save the day. Er… night.

"Actually we're just about to leave. Emmett's ready over at the coat check, guys."

Alice smiled and grabbed Jasper's hand and danced her way to the coat check, and I mouthed a "thank you" to Rose.

"Okay, see ya!" I said to Jessica and Lauren as I grabbed both Edward's and Rose's hands and practically ran to where Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting. We collected our things and made our way out into the freezing cold air.

"Thank you so much, Rose. I owe you." I spoke quietly enough for only her to hear.

"No, Bella, I danced my ass off for nearly a half hour without a rest or a drink so that you could get your freak on with your boytoy, and I saved your ass from Lauren. You are eternally indebted to me." She replied with a smile. Almost a half hour? It felt like 5, tops.

"Those Aldo shoes that I never wear, the ones you drool over. They're yours."

"Bella, it really wasn't worth _that _much but… sold." She said with a grin.

"Dude, did you see Rose all on me on that dance floor? Totally getting some tonight."

"Uh, dude, _gross. _My sister…?"

Emmett waved Jasper off with his hand and I laughed. Only Emmett.

"Dude, totally getting some tonight!" Emmett said to Edward.

"Hell yeah!" Edward said as he high-fived Emmett.

"Damnit Edward! Don't encourage that!" Rose yelled as she smacked Emmett in the arm.

"Yeah Emmett, not like you don't get any all the time now anyways."

"Ooh! Swan!" Emmett yelled and high-fived me. Yep. Get on his good side incase he did see anything. That, and it was too good of a minor burn to pass up.

"Oh I've so earned those boots, Bella. But it's true, I'm hormonal."

"Okay, can we… like… stop? I'm gonna puke." Jasper said, wincing.

"Yeah, who's excited for Long Branch?!" Alice sang in her decently tipsy state.

We all yelled some "hell yeah" 's and "woopwoop" 'ed like the intoxicated idiots that we were and continued on our way back to the apartments.

How was I supposed to get Edward back up to my place for the night? Emmett would wonder why he was coming upstairs with us. Wait, did he even want to? Of course he did. Right? _You weren't a half-assed tease all night for nothing! _Okay, we're almost there, hurry up and think!

I tried to think of good ideas as to why Edward needed to come upstairs. He left his wallet at my place? Slightly suspicious. I didn't need to fool everyone, only Emmett. I could always just tell him to come over once I get home. I didn't even know if he wanted to come over yet. Then it hit me. Kill two birds with one stone.

I pulled my cigarettes out of my clutch and lit it. Normally I'd just wait and go to the balcony. Not tonight.

"Ugh, Bella! You need to quit! It's bad for… Rose's baby!" Alice said with the faint hint of a slur.

We got to the entrance of my apartment building and I stood off to the side.

"Yeah yeah, got it, mom. I'm gonna stay out here and finish this." I said to Rose and Emmett.

"I'll keep you company. Besides, it's not safe out here at night." Edward said with a wink as he lit a cigarette of his own.

We had a doorman who resembled a mammoth sized bouncer who was at the club tonight, so I was pretty safe. But hey, at least it means he wants to see me a little longer. Did that mean he wanted to stay the night? How did I think this was going to work? _Ask him, dipshit._

"Oh God, match made in heaven. Have fun, stinkies." Alice said.

"Bite me, pixie." I giggled.

We all exchanged goodnights and Alice yelled something about being ready at 2:00 sharp, then I was alone with Edward.

"Why didn't you wait until you got back to your apartment? Don't you usually use your balcony?"

Well, Edward, thanks for not asking that when everyone was around. Blow my cover. _You're not a damn special op. Stop staring at him, time to talk out loud now! _

"I wanted to see if you'd stand outside with me for a little." Filter? I meant to say something casual, like, 'yeah I could have, I just felt like one now.' That makes no sense either. No more tequila. _Liar. _

"Oh, I see. Well it's a little cold to hang out outside, isn't it?"

I saw my opening, I could have just invited him up right then and there. He sounded like he was fishing for an invitation to my apartment, which made my agenda much easier.

"Way to fish for an invitation to my apartment, Edward." Shit! No! Invite him up! Don't call him out!

"I'd rather have an invitation that I had to fish for than being creepy and following you up to your place regardless."

He winked and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and slid my fingers between his.

"Do you want to come up?" I felt my blush creep up my face. He probably wouldn't notice since I was already flushed from the alcohol. Nope, somehow he caught it.

"How about tonight, you leave the lip biting to me?" He pulled me out of the cold and through lobby to the elevator bank.

Leave the lip biting to him? With pleasure! The excitement was already pulsing through me and he barely said anything. Maybe it was because of my slight intoxication. _Slight? _Or maybe because it was Edward. Edward didn't have to do much to get me in the mood, just maybe yank on that unruly bronze mess at the top of his head. Yep, that simple.

The elevator door opened and we stepped inside. We were the only people in there, and thank God for that. Edward lifted at my hips and pushed me against the wall of the elevator as I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He ran his nose along my neck, a move that sent me into a spiral every time, and half-whispered into my ear.

"You have no idea what that outfit did to me tonight." This seems oddly familiar. About two weeks ago I was in this same position, only with a different man. He ground up against me and lightly bit down on my earlobe. I moaned as I felt the bite, mixed with the sensation of his growing erection against my core. _I think I get the idea of what the outfit did for you, big guy. _But this was my night. _My _night! I was calling the shots!

I reached down and gripped the chair rail and ground right back into him. "I think I get the idea."

The elevator made a sound signaling our stop. I quickly slid out of Edward's grasp and exited once the doors opened. I glanced behind me to find Edward following and gnawing at the inside of his lip.

Once inside of my apartment, I casually hung my coat, all the while trying to be all sexy-seductive-mysterious. In reality, I probably looked as if I were lost in my own apartment. Then suddenly, I really am lost. I have no idea how to be seductive. I needed to make him drool, sweat, and turn his head into an incoherent pile of goo. Aka, put him in my shoes when he simply says my name. Then I remembered.

My clutch! Leopard thong! I swiped my clutch from the sofa table and turned around slowly, dangling the clutch from my fingers. I was about to remind him of my matching thong when I noticed him with his back to me, staring at a picture frame in his hands. It was a picture of Alice, Rose, and me at a toga party back in freshman year. I kept it on the table in my foyer, mainly for a conversation piece, but also because Alice and Rose both had one in their entryways as well. It's as lame as the group hugs, but I love that picture.

"It's so hard to believe that you existed all this time." He put the picture back down and turned to face me. "I heard about you all the time, I felt like I knew you… but actually meeting you… Alice couldn't do you justice. She made you out to be some beautiful angel, inside and out. She was way off. You're… indescribable."

_Thud. _"That was… incredibly sweet." The filter doesn't even need to be off right now, I'm speechless. The most affectionate words I ever heard from Mike were "you're so sexy, babe" or "there's that cute smile".

Edward knew so much about me, but I didn't know as much about him. Alice would talk about him from time to time, but I rarely paid much attention. I figured he was some playboy running around with daddy's money; he was shacked up with some chick in the middle of his own sister's wedding, after all. Turns out, I was completely wrong in that assumption. Regardless, I barely knew him, and we were in the midst of a pretty serious affair.

Edward was standing inches from me now, slowly running his hands along my hips. He leaned his head into the crook of my neck and slowly kissed patterns across my skin. Everything was tingling on my body. I was getting chills up and down my spine. I think I might have stopped breathing for a few seconds, too.

"Bedroom." I barely breathed to him.

I was through the bedroom door, getting ready to be pounced on or something animalistic like that, but I turned around to find Edward slowly strolling through the door with his eyes focused intently on my own. Something was wrong. What'd I do? Everything was just fine a minute ago.

He must have seen the worry on my face; his mouth flashed his gorgeous smirk as he took my hands in his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I can tell the wheels are turning up there."

Shit. What do I say to that? Do I tell him I was only worried that something was wrong with him? That's the truth. But deep down, I was also wondering how the hell we got this far and I barely know the man. I'll never doubt him, and I'll never regret what has happened, but I don't really know Edward deep down. He may know what Alice has told him, but what about my likes and dislikes? What about his likes and dislikes? Did he like high school? How does he feel about dogs? What kind of music does he listen to?

"Bella?"

Don't say 'nothing'.

"Tell me something. About you."

He looked at me curiously. "Uh, what?"

"Edward… I… I mean, has it ever hit you that we really don't _know _each other? And here we are… you know…"

"Do you think I'm a deranged serial killer preying on beautiful brunettes?" He said jokingly.

I breathed out a small laugh, "Edward, I'm serious."

He sighed and moved behind me, trailing his fingers to the caps of my shoulders, playing with the straps of my dress.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen," he says as he slowly slides one strap down my arm, kissing the skin that had been underneath it.

"I hate music from the seventies and country music sounds like the recorded slow death of dogs."

I snorted out a laugh, the snort was unintentional, and embarrassing.

"Did you just snort?"

"What? No, it was a half-cough… thing."

He spun me around and pulled me against him by my hips.

"Bella, you just snorted. Admit it."

"I didn't!" I said, laughing.

"Don't worry, it was cute." He placed a small kiss on my lips, then pulled away, "now, where was I?"

"You hate the sound of dying dogs."

"Ah, yes. Well, my first kiss was in 7th grade, behind the concession stand after my baseball game."

"Ooh, little Edward was a ladies man huh?" I teased.

He shrugged, "what can I say? Everybody loves a pitcher."

"I dunno, I'm more of a hockey goalie kind of gal."

He slid the other strap down my arm and playfully nipped at my shoulder.

"You won't make an exception?"

The feel of his teeth on my skin brought back the chills and the tingling was creeping on yet again. "Ye… yeah, just this once."

"Good." He slid the top part of my dress down to my waist. Slowly. Very agonizingly slow.

He noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra of any kind and quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing worked under this." I said with a shrug.

"Definitely not complaining." He ran his thumbs over my nipples and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. That's normally a no fly zone, what the hell? This man is turning out to me the exception to every damn rule I ever had. Okay, okay, focus.

"So, baseball?"

He continued palming and massaging as he kissed along my collarbone. "I've always loved it since I was little. I love my Cubbies and the only thing more breathtaking than the view from the third base line would be looking at it with you." He looked up at me and lightly kissed me. "Someday." He kissed me again. "Soon."

"Romantic." I said with a wink.

"And hockey's pretty cool." He smiled and kissed me again.

I held him to me as he started to pull away and I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in even closer. _Whoa! Hello! _Standing there prominent and proud was little Eddie. _No, Ox! _He's not going to kill you, he's not a freak, you'll learn more over time, you haven't gotten laid in a week. Help a brother out, go get some.

I started to work on unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped me.

"You don't want me to keep going? Me saying I liked hockey did you in, did it?"

"We'll figure it all out later. We have time. Just, off. Now. All of that."

He unbuttoned a few more buttons and pulled the shirt over his head as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, leaving him in nothing but his beautiful boxer briefs. I'm pretty sure my tongue is wagging right now and I'm drooling like a hungry dog.

I start to shimmy the dress off but Edward's hands take over for me. "Allow me. I mean, you helped me get undressed so it's only fair…"

"Yeah, okay. Very gentlemanly."

The dress falls to the floor and I'm left in my leopard thong. The leverage I've had all night, now full view for him to see. I didn't care, I was done being seductive tonight. I wanted him. I _needed _him. His touch comforted me and set me on fire all at the same time. I still had a pretty strong buzz, and my libido was running wild, nothing new there. Something suddenly clicked, though. I wanted the sexual gratification from him, but more than ever, I wanted the connection. I looked into his eyes and felt warm all over. I'm going to love this man someday.

**EPOV**

I felt the lace on Bella's thong and ran my fingers over it as it lead me to the top of that beautiful rounded curve. I never thought of myself as an ass kind of guy, but maybe I was. Maybe it was just because it was Bella's. No, I was just a Bella kind of guy.

I slid my hands across her and back up her thighs. I pulled away, wanting to see just how much this thing matched her little purse, but she pulled away from me as well. I looked up at her, almost confused, but her eyes held mine. She was breathing heavy but there was no lust in her eyes. They were content and smiling, smiling bright even though a smile barely crossed her lips. I felt it. I felt the warmth of her nearly invisible smile and I felt like I saw heaven itself in her eyes. Chills took over my body and I felt as if I were taking breaths for the first time.

She smiled and pulled me to her lips. She wasn't forceful, she wasn't playful. We were sharing one of the most passionate kisses I've ever felt in my life. Slow and gentle, a way I could never imagine.

I wrapped my arms around her and backed towards her bed. As the bed came in contact with my legs, she broke the kiss and backed away slightly to remove her thong. I followed suit, keeping my eyes on her own the entire time. I could care less about the thong and I didn't want to pounce on her and take her against the wall, I wanted her. No, I needed her. I needed the feeling of being completely wrapped in nothing but Bella.

She slid into the bed beside me and kissed me again, slightly faster, but just as gentle as the last kiss.

I slowly took my place between her legs and we immediately connected. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Beautiful. When God created her, he followed the definition of the word to a T. Breathtaking.

I didn't have the urge to push any harder or any faster, the feeling of being inside of her was more intense this time than any other time.

I continued to move slowly in and out of her as both of our breathing sped up. She opened her eyes and looked deeply into mine. Her eyes were slightly red, but not from alcohol. There were small tears in her eyes as she smiled, arching her back. She was close. I moved a little faster, and it didn't take long until she closed her eyes and whispered my name, leaving a single tear to roll down her cheek. She felt it too.

I found my release shortly after and laid beside her, pulling her back against my chest. There were no words, just the sound of our breathing filling the air. I pulled the blankets up around us and Bella brought my hand to her face. She placed a kiss on my palm, interlaced her fingers with mine, then slowly started to drift off to sleep.

I've never made love to a woman before. Ever. I've never even been in love.

Then it hit me; my overwhelming need for Bella, her tears, making love to her felt like a completely different world had bloomed right before my eyes and it was ten times the beauty the old one could ever hold. I smiled in my realization and kissed Bella's shoulder. My Bella. I'm going to love this woman someday.

* * *

**AN2: Sorry for the long break between Ch8 and Ch9, more real life madness, which only makes this story even better. By the way, do yourself a favor and check out 'Maybe I'm Falling For You' by coldplaywhore & ****Flightlessbird11. Ah-mazing.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

******************PLEASE CONTINUE TO KEEP THOSE IMPACTED BY THE EARTHQUAKE IN HAITI IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND KEEP THOSE IMPACTED BY THE EARTHQUAKE IN CHILE IN YOUR THOUGHTS AS WELL.******************

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

For the first time in a long time, I didn't wake up with a hangover after drinking the night before. I stretched my arms and my back, feeling oddly refreshed. I glanced at the clock last night before I fell asleep. It was 1:30 in the morning. It was now 9:00. I haven't slept so well in so long. _Hell, you haven't slept so _long _in so long._ I rolled over, smiling, and reached out for Edward, only to find his spot empty.

He wasn't in the bathroom off of my bedroom, so I decided to get up and find him. _Hopefully he's making coffee. _I might have had the best sleep of my life last night, but I was addicted to a cup of coffee in the morning. _Mmm Starbucks._ I feel like Homer Simpson staring at a donut.

Edward's clothes were missing from the floor. He has to be awake, and unfortunately, fully clothed. I slipped on some sweats and a t-shirt and went to the kitchen. No coffee. No Edward. I looked around, finding that his coat and his shoes were gone as well. He didn't leave a note, but Edward wouldn't have run away after last night. It's not like it was our first time. At least leave a note! Maybe he texted me. I grabbed my phone and saw four texts and two missed calls. I hadn't looked at my phone since last night before the club, so I was relieved to not have more messages packed on there.

Two missed calls, one from Mike, one from Jessica. What the hell? No voicemails.

_**Hey babe, Jess said she went out 2nite w/ u. 4got about Jersey, call me when u wake up. Love u – Mike **_

_**Lauren wanted 2 kno if she could have Edwards #. Told her Id ask u 4 it. kthx! – Jess**_

"Fuuuuuck youuuuu." I said to her. Through my phone. Yep, I need help. Oh well. Delete.

_**Hey, this is Jake. Hope everything went alright with that guy last night. Nice seeing you again! – Jblack**_

Jblack? Weird signature. Oh! Okay, I get it. Jake Black. Damnit I'm not as refreshed as I thought.

_**LONGGGG BRANNNCCCHHHH!!!!! 2pm! Be ready! – A**_

Note to self: pack Xanax for Alice. She sent it at 1:00am, so I'll qualify that as a drunk text.

Nothing from Edward. No call, no text, no note. Why would he just leave and not even try to wake me up? I was starting to get a little nervous.

_**Wake up. Starbucks. Girls only. – B**_

I sent the message to both Alice and Rose. I knew Alice would be wide awake right now, but Rose might still be passed out. Pregnant women sleep a lot don't they? _Hell if I know._

_**Meeting in our lobby in 10. – Rose **_

I guess that pregnant woman doesn't sleep late.

I didn't shower; I had until about 1 to start that stuff, and I just took a shower about 10 hours ago. _Nice. _I needed out of this apartment. I needed caffeine. I needed to figure out where the fuck Edward went! I should have texted him and asked, but what if he really did jump up and run out? What if something happened? All the same, why didn't he text me at least when he was on his way out?

_**Sounds good, see you soon! – A**_

Okay something can't be completely wrong, people are getting back to me.

Call him. No big deal. Just say, 'hey, making sure you're safe, didn't hear you leave'… keep it casual. And… Send.

It didn't even ring! Straight to damn voicemail! What the hell was going on? I chucked my phone at the couch and stomped off into my room. Yes, immature. Screw that contentment I felt earlier. I need my coffee and I need to know why the hell he's ignoring me! _Psycho… Breathe. Stop being obsessive. Breathe. _I was losing it.

I threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie, tied my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my purse and left to meet the girls.

"Bella. Wow, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Rose. Good morning to you as well."

I continued past Rose, through the lobby and outside. Luckily it was nice outside, I forgot my coat in my childish stomp out the door.

"Jesus, Swan, you need your coffee bad."

"Understatement."

Before Rose could press me further, Alice came strolling towards us with a very noticeable hop in her step. She was probably the most intoxicated out of all of us last night, but she was immune to hangovers. I've never seen her sick the next morning in the five years that I've known her.

"Whoa, grouch, how are you hung-over?"

"I'm not hung-over, I just need my coffee." I somewhat growled to her. _Snippy bitch. Cool it! _

I shoved my hand around in my bag and dug out my cigarettes and lit one. I wasn't usually a morning smoker, but this morning was driving me crazy. I've never been one to have mood swings; Edward's doing a number on me.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. I knew her stance on smoking, and I was going to quit eventually, but right now, I quite frankly didn't give a shit.

"You seem more bubbly than usual." I attempted a joking tone to Alice.

"We're going to the resort today, of course she's pumped!" Rose said.

"Hell yeah! That and when we got in last night, no lie, Jasper loved my little outfit so much, he couldn't control himself. He almost took me against the wall in the elevator! The second we got into the apartment, we just stripped down and went at it on the diningroom table. We barely made it through the foyer!"

We were rounding the corner, just a block from Starbucks. My mouth was watering, and I couldn't wait to stop talking about sex. Ugh. Alice had rough crazy shit, and I cried after what I'm pretty positive was making love to Edward. Or, him to me. However that worked. It was amazing. Slow and sweet, and I was positive at that point that I have never ever made love before. Of course I cried, I'm an overly emotional woman! Then he up and leaves the next morning without telling me…

"Ew, Alice! He's my brother! What'd I tell you about keeping it PG regarding that shit?"

"What Rose, you don't like hearing that your brother is hung and has the stamina of an Olympic Track star?" Alice giggled. She was definitely in one of her extremely good moods. Good job, Jasper.

"Just about as much as you like hearing that Bella was probably getting it from your brother last night on _her _diningroom table."

Touché, Rose. Too bad I wasn't getting it on the table, I was being an emotional woman who bared her soul and made love to said brother. _You bared nothing. You had meaningful sex for the first time in your life. Smile, emo kid. _

"Bella! I knew he stayed outside with you so he could stay over! Sneaky bitch!"

I sighed, no use fighting it. "How'd you know, Rose?" I said, completely unattached to the conversation. I didn't want this to go… there.

"You smoke on your balcony. Why else would you have stayed outside after everyone left?"

"I never thought of that, how could I have missed it? Oh right, I was too preoccupied with the excitement of _banging your brother_." Alice spouted with a giggle. Why Alice? Seriously.

"Hey Bella? Does Edward like it rough? How well hung is _he?_"

Alice made gross gagging noises and Rose threw back her head and laughed.

"Guys shut up!"

I didn't mean to yell, but I didn't like the question. They would have probably dropped it; Rose was just trying to make a point. I didn't want to wait and see if I'd get asked again, now or later.

They both went silent as we entered the shop and ordered our coffees. I snatched mine from the counter and threw sweetener and creamer in there as fast as possible, then tried to get as much in me as possible as quickly as possible without getting burned.

I found a table and sat down, resting my elbows on the table and rubbing my temples. What is wrong with me?

"You sure you're okay Bella? I was just joking around, I'm sorry." Rose offered.

I looked up at them and gave a small smile, "I'm okay guys. It's just…" go ahead. Spill.

"Spill, Bella." Okay, mindreading pixie.

I sighed, "Okay, so… yeah, Edward stayed last night. But we didn't do any goofy table shit. We got in and I was pretty sure that's how it was going to be but I randomly said something about not really knowing him. So he started telling me random stuff; middle name, he loves baseball. There's a person in there that I barely know.

So he's going on and talking about Wrigley and the view, and then he called me beautiful. And then I just stopped him right there and I didn't care that I didn't know him well and I didn't care about anything at all. I just needed him. Something clicked last night. It was so gentle and just… amazing. Alice, this might sound gross to you, so I'm warning you but, I made love to Edward. No fucking, no rough sex, just emotion and passion and it was… yeah… amazing."

I looked up to see both of my friends looking at me, somewhat in awe, somewhat confused.

"So… you're moody because you had an amazing connection and sex actually meant something for once?" Rose asked, confused.

"God, no. Guys, I was so happy and amazed by him and just… it built up, I cried. It's embarrassing but I cried. I wasn't sobbing, but I was teary eyed. And, I was in a good mood. I woke up this morning and felt like a million bucks."

"Okay…?" Alice looked on with anticipation.

"Well, I rolled over and Edward wasn't there. He wasn't in the apartment at all. He left. No note, no text, no call, nothing."

"What?! My brother's an asshole!"

"I second that. I'm calling that bastard right now."

"Good luck, I tried before I left this morning and it went straight to voicemail." I said to Rose.

"That doesn't sound like Edward, are you sure he didn't try waking you up?" Alice asked.

"Yep. I'm not a dead sleeper, I'd have woken up."

"Okay, I'll text Jasper and see if he's heard from him or something."

"Maybe he's just scared. Maybe he saw me cry, thinks I'm a psycho, so he picked up and ran. Plus, I _am _still technically with Mike, so that's not appealing for him. He's probably half way to Chicago by now."

"Oh shut up, Bella. I'll admit, he was wrong for not letting you know he was leaving, that's messed up, but he wouldn't skip town. Something probably came up." I hoped Rose was right.

We finished our drinks and slowly headed back. Alice and Rose talked about their Halloween costumes for this weekend and I tried to stay out of the conversation as much as I could. I didn't even want to think about this weekend. If Edward really did run out but ended up coming, it'd be extremely awkward. If we found out that he wasn't coming at all, I'd be the fifth wheel. Plus, I'd still have the rejected feeling from the hit and quit I'd just experienced. Jasper had texted Alice back saying he hadn't heard from Edward and there was no answer when he knocked on his door. Great.

"Emmett's going to get the Jeep a bit after 1 and we're gonna load up, then head over to pick up Jasper and Alice. Are you just going to follow us over?"

"That sounds fine. I guess if we find Edward and he still wants to go with us, I'll just get him then."

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of him, regardless of his excuse." Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Ha, I second that." Alice snapped back.

I really didn't know Edward at all. Maybe that's the way he'd wanted it, but I pushed. I really was going to end up the unmarried 50 year old with a shitload of cats.

"Tell Emmett to let me know when he's going to the garage and I'll go over with him. I'll see you guys a little later."

I walked into the building with Rose and we separated in the lobby so I could go check my mail. I'd been gone for a week so I should empty that out before I got a bitchy phone call from the super.

I retrieved my pile of mail and sulked to the elevator. Things have been changing so fast. Mood swings, emotional rollercoasters, people falling from buildings… awesome.

I got to my apartment and started stripping the second I got through the door. The warm shower was calling me and I planned on staying in there for at least a half hour. I'd run a bath and bring some wine in there, but at this point I'd probably get drunk and drown in the tub. _That, and it's only 10:30 in the morning._ Ah, shower it is.

***

The shower wasn't as relaxing as I'd hoped; I was still worked up about the whole Edward situation, I still needed to pack, and I still had no clue what the hell was going on in my life. I'm looking forward to a wine binge tonight, very much so.

I slid on my robe and wrapped my hair in my towel and began packing. I really wish Alice would have packed for me. She'd packed for me for every spring break we went on during college; very convenient.

I was gathering the last of my toiletries when I heard a buzz in my livingroom. My phone! Edward!

I ran through the dining room, tripping over my shoes and smacking my hip off of the table. Clumsy bastard. I reached the phone just after it stopped buzzing. Shit!

I looked at the missed call. Edward. I hit send before I even knew what I was doing and the ringing on the other end.

"_Morning, sleeping beauty."_

What?!

"What's going on?" I responded.

"_What do you mean? Weren't you still asleep?"_

"No I wasn't asleep! I've been up since 9:00, where the hell have you been?" _Easy, tiger. Don't go all crazy bitch on him. Not until you know what really happened._

"_Uh, I was at my apartment?"_

"Why did you just run out? Why didn't you wake me up before you left? You didn't even leave a note or a text or anything. I tried calling you and you never answered."

"_Bella, I was charging my phone. It died last night and you probably woke up right after I left. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge and – "_

"I don't sleep like the dead so I'm pretty sure I'd have woken up if you tried." There was a knock at my door just then. "Look, Edward, it's okay if you don't want to do this but at least have some decency not to run out on someone."

I opened the door, expecting Alice to burst in ready to pack for me, but I was face to face with Edward. He stood at the door with his phone to his ear and a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.

"I'm on my way over." He said with an unsure smile.

"Edward, seriously. What the hell is going on?" I said, completely exasperated. I don't know why I was freaking out so much and throwing a tantrum and being all… blagh.

I hung up my phone and followed him into my bedroom. He walked over to his side of my unmade bed and lifted a piece of paper from his pillow and dangled it in front of me. It was a note. Fuck.

_Going home to pack and get ready._

_Tried to tell you I was leaving. Call me when _

_you wake up. See you soon._

_Edward_

I looked up at him and breathed out a very nervous laugh. I freaked out over nothing. He had left a note. On the pillow right next to me. Dumbass.

"I think you woke up at called me shortly after I left, which was why my phone wasn't on."

I dropped the note and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with every emotion in my body. I let go and he looks down at me, then down to the floor as he lets out a confused chuckle and rubs the back of his neck.

"Uh…"

"I thought you ran away. Maybe I scared you off or something."

"How could you scare me off, Bella?" He said as he stared at me incredulously.

"I told you I didn't know you and I wanted to get to know you better. I didn't know if you wanted me to know you, deeper than I do now. And last night was –"

"Bella last night was amazing, that could never scare me away. If anything, it makes me want so much more. And I want you to know me. Everything. And I want to know you better too. Never ever think I'll ever run away from you. Ever."

"So… you didn't get freaked out by the… kind of crying?"

He sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, pulling me down with him.

"Bella, okay… to me, last night… it was just… phenomenal. Incredible. Bella I've never felt so connected and… right, with someone in my life, let alone someone I just met, for all intents and purposes."

He paused with what seemed to be a pained look on his face, as if trying to figure out what to say.

"What is it?" I didn't know what he was trying to say, and I needed to.

"I'm just wondering how to phrase it I guess, something about putting it out there before I know for sure about… us…"

Edward had never seemed so unsure of himself before. He was forward and confident; either that or he put up an incredible front. His hesitation was more than likely fueled by the fear of rejection, and in an odd way that comforted me a little. I think we were on the same page.

"Tell me," I unintentionally whispered. It came out as a plea. I sounded desperate.

"I've never made love to anyone. Ever. That's what it was last night for me. I don't know how to put this into words that won't sound corny, or even incoherent for that matter. Last night… making love to you was…"

Another long pause. My heart was racing and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Last night was different for him, too.

He finally looked up and saw my smile, then began to show a smile of his own.

"I didn't even finish yet."

"You made love to me." The grin was still plastered to my face.

His smile remained, "I'm 26 years old, I've never been in love, I've never made love, and I've never been so sure of falling in love. I only took the tears as you… hopefully… feeling the same way. At that, those tears meant more to me than you could ever imagine."

_Inhale… and exhale. Inhale… and exhale._ I _made love _with Edward Cullen!

"Of course I felt it! I realized last night that not once in my life, even in a five year relationship, I've never made love. I've already realized that I've never truly been _in _love. So much is going on, and so much has changed so fast recently, I don't know up from down right now, but with you, I'm happy. That's all I could ever hope for is just unending happiness. This started two weeks ago but after last night, I just knew."

His eyes slightly narrowed and his smile faded to seriousness.

Too far? Shit. Thanks for the absence, filter.

"Just knew what?"

If he's going to leave, then he'll leave. You can't backpedal now. _Sadly._

I stood up for some reason I wasn't aware of, most likely the nerves. I stood there like an idiot, running my hands through my hair. I shifted my eyes to the floor, "I knew that… someday I'm going to love you."

I was expecting silence, but he rose from the bed and put his hand under my chin, lifting my face to look at him.

"You mean that?"

I nodded my head.

"You've brought so much beauty in my life, Bella. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I will love you. It'll never go away."

He kissed me slowly and cradled my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. Slowly, my hands found their way under his shirt and began tracing the toned lines of his back. The most intimate embrace of my life and I go and perv it up. Awesome.

Edward pulls away and tilts his head and barely squints his eyes. "So… what's under this?" He smirked and played with the belt of my robe.

Absolutely nothing is under my robe, and I couldn't be happier.

He weaves his hands past the still-tied belt, runs and rests his hands on my hips.

"Good choice." He winks and bends to kiss me again as he slowly worked his way back to the belt, but before any of that can happen…

"Edward! Stop it!" A voice yelled from my bedroom door.

His hands snapped to his sides and I followed suit. _At least the robe wasn't off yet._

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here?!" I half-shrieked.

"Uh, I texted you saying I was coming to help you pack. Check your phone once in a while. Looks like you found Edward." She reached her hand under my bed and pulled a carry-on bag out from underneath, then rolled it over to my closet and began picking outfits. At least I don't have to pack now.

I looked over to find Edward standing still as a statue and staring at Alice with worried eyes. "Edward, breathe."

Alice piped up from the closet, "yeah Edward, calm down. I know what's going on, I just don't want to witness it. Bella, throw some car clothes on and get ready. Oh, and I brought some deli sandwiches over, so take what you want."

Edward looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. Why he was so weird about this was beyond me. He knew that everyone but Emmett knew. He smiled back and hurried to the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"So, I take it everything is okay again. Where was the communication malfunction?" Alice spoke from the closet.

I walked over to the bed and picked up Edward's note and brought it over to Alice. She quirked an eyebrow.

"A note. He left me a note. It was right on the pillow next to my fucking face and I didn't even see it."

"Calm down, at least he didn't run out on you or something."

"Alice, you don't get it! I went fucking apeshit on him! He finally answered his phone and I just went off like a jealous, angry, desperate girlfriend. I don't even flip out on Mike for hanging around Jessica, yet I blow a fuse before Edward can explain. I don't know why I'm being such a basketcase right now."

"Well maybe you don't care about Mike hanging around with blowjob Barbie for just that reason. You don't care. But that's neither here nor there. Just calm down and get dressed."

No nonsense drill sergeant Alice.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and dug in my tshirt drawer for something comfy for the ride. Alice threw something from the closet, hitting me in the face. I was about to yell some obscenity at her when I looked at what was thrown. It was my Chicago Cubs baseball tee. I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'd say my brother would enjoy that," Alice said with a grin.

"You know, for how much you don't want to hear about what we do, you sure do love stoking don't you?"

"I enjoy being the puppet master."

I rolled my eyes and continued to get dressed. Alice finished packing for me as I dried my hair and threw it in a ponytail.

"Thanks for packing my stuff, I had no clue what to bring anyway since you probably have random shit planned that no one knows about."

"Nope, nothing random, just going out, and tons of relaxing."

I lifted my carry-on from the floor and rolled it to the foyer, then went to the kitchen to eat some lunch.

There was an awkward tension between the three of us; mostly between Edward and Alice. She broke the tension by repeatedly telling Edward that she was completely okay that we were together. In fact, she was happy. It was close to 1:00 when Alice went back to her place to wait for Emmett and Rose to pick them up. Edward offered to walk with Emmett over to the garage to get my car, squeezing my hand and kissing me goodbye. It was new for me, such a simple gesture followed by a warm departure; a lover's departure. He'd only be gone for 15 or 20 minutes, but apparently that warranted that type of goodbye from him. I won't lie, I loved it. I felt wanted, needed and desired from Edward. I haven't felt that from Mike in… well… years.

I called Mike while I had some alone time; it'd be an awkward conversation to have with Edward in the room.

"_Hey babe what's up? How's everything over there?"_

"Hey, it's good. Just getting ready to head out in a little bit."

"_Yeah, I'm so sorry about Jersey, you'll still have a good time though. Alice will make sure of that one."_

"I know, it's really not a problem. You need to be home right now with your family. How's your dad doing by the way?"

"_He's doing great actually, mostly laying on the couch, obviously. He's recovering fast though. He was hilarious with your dad last night. They were watching the Pens game in your gameroom and they spent the entire game making fun of the Blackhawks. It was like we were playing the Flyers or something, except they were taking the Philly jokes and turning them into Chicago jokes. It was awesome. Blackhawks won, though."_

I couldn't help but feel defensive of Chicago against those jokes they were apparently making. Edward's from Chicago, damnit! It was petty, and I tried not to get short with Mike. _Yeah, good luck with that one. _

"Yeah, sucks that they lost. Well I'm glad he's doing well. Alice just showed up so I'm guessing that means time to go so…" Shortest phone conversation ever.

"_Okay well hey, have fun this weekend. Let me know when you guys get in okay? Bye babe, I love you."_

"Will do, love you too. See ya"

I lied. Alice wasn't here, and "love you"… well, flat out lie. I was on the fence between wanting to milk the alone time I had with Edward sans Mike in the city and wanting Mike to hurry up and get back here so I could finally end things.

Edward was back with my car and we were on our way to Jersey shortly after.

"We ran into Jessica on our way to the garage. She doesn't seem as chipper without her little protégé by her side. She said she's running an errand for the day and asked if I could keep Lauren company. Why do people wink when they talk to me about her?"

"Edward you're such a heartthrob, that's why. You just make all the girls swoon." I winked as I added my worst southern accent. "Seriously, all the women want you, studly."

"But only one _has _me." He flashed a grin and held my hand. Ah, if it were only so simple. I wanted my life back, and I wanted to stop sneaking around. I wanted Edward _completely. _Okay, down off the fence… I really wanted this week to fly.

**JessPOV**

These 3 minutes were, without a doubt, the longest of my life. My feet were tapping so fast and I was cracking my knuckles… ugh! Hurry up!

"Jess stop cracking your fingers! You'll get gross old lady hands."

"God Lauren shut up! How much longer?"

She looked down at her phone, "less than a minute."

We sat in complete silence. Well, almost complete silence. My feet were still tapping and my heartbeat sounded like it was attached to subwoofers.

Suddenly, Lauren got up and walked over to the vanity and stood still. Shiiiit! No!

"What? Good or bad? Damnit Lauren!"

I ran over to her and ripped the stick out of her hand. I looked up at her, seeing her face all mangled into a worried stare. I looked down at the reading.

Pregnant.

Son of a bitch. Son. Of. A. Bitch. I threw the test into the trashcan and started pacing the floor.

"Jess don't worry, your parents are rich; you're set up for life. And if they don't want you to have a baby or whatever… you could always… you know…?"

"Ew, Lauren! That's so gross! And I'm not worried about money, do you understand what a baby does to you? My stomach will be the size of… like… a watermelon. Stretchmarks everywhere! Plus, I'm 23! Who the hell has a baby at 23?! Well, I know a lot of people do, but I'm not married, I don't have a boyfriend, I don't even have a job! I told my parents I wanted to go back to school and explore my options, they'll be so pissed if they think I'm not working because I wanted to go explore my options as a mother!"

"Well… um… do you know who…"

"Yes I know who the damn father is! I think. I mean, there are only like four or five possibilities right? Well, probably four… number five was kinda… well, let's just say that's impossible."

I never thought it'd come down to this for me. I wasn't a whore. Well, I guess if I'm not positive of my baby's father…

"Do you still have numbers? Do you remember when each one was? That has to give you some clues, I mean you're like almost a month late… that could make you 6 weeks!"

I thought back 6 weeks in my head, trying to remember who I could have been involved with. That was the beginning of September.

"Lauren… when was the alumni game?"

"Last month? Like… the 12th or something? Wh-…. Oh. OH! Oh my God!"

"If you're right about 6 weeks… that's the only possibility."

"Oh my God Jess you've been drinking this whole time!"

"Shit! That must be why I never felt sick yet, I thought I was always hungover!"

"No, I mean… you need to stop drinking and go to a doctor!"

"I'll call now to go in on Monday."

I walked out of the room to call my gyno.

"Call _him _too!" Lauren yelled after me.

I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be _so _fun. My weekend is shot.

I made an appointment for Monday, then made the next call. It only rang once.

"_Hey Jess, long time since I've heard from you. What's up?"_

"Ha.. yeah, right. Um… Hey uh… I need to talk to you about something."

"_Yeah…?"_

"I think it might need to be in person."

"_Oh, okay uh, no problem… how long can—"_

"It can't wait. Just… I'll come over to your place, a friend is staying here and –"

"_Hey, say no more. I'll see you in a bit. Be careful on your way over ok?" _

"Okay, see ya."

I ended the phone before he had a chance to respond. I was in a hurry to get this over with.

"Lauren, I'm heading out. I need to get this done now so I'm not like, freaking out the rest of the weekend."

I left for the parking garage and bumped into Edward and Emmett. Apparently _everyone _is going away to Jersey this weekend. Dandy. Whatever. Good thing Edward's going, now Bella won't have to worry about him being all alone in the big city. They can go have their fun little weekend getaway while she thinks she has one up on Mike.

She would have, and he wouldn't have believed me considering how uptight the bitch is. Oh Bella would never cheat, lie… not innocent Bella. I smirked to myself… Mike's gonna just _love _the little video I made of Bella grinding the shit out of Edward last night.

That's the next item on my list, though. First item, baby drama. I took a deep breath and climbed into my car.

_**Leaving now, fyi. **_I warned of my arrival.

_**Drive safe. Im at my parents.**_

Wonderful. Let's get this all done and over with. With a few more deep breaths, I finally put the car in drive and headed back home to Pittsburgh.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. New job, snowpocolypse (or whatever they named it), engagement (blingbling), blah blah blah... anyways, I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the update! Looking forward to all those reviews that I get as well ;)**

**PS: Congrats to my boys Crosby and Fleury(notsomuch) and Team Canada for winning the gold! I was pulling for Orpik and my hometown boy Malone... but hey, silver is still awesome :) So to all you Canadians, Vancouver is freakin gorgeous, congrats on the goldies... and to my Polska peeps and all the other countries, great job.**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO KEEP THOSE IMPACTED BY THE EARTHQUAKE IN HAITI IN YOUR THOUGHTS AND KEEP THOSE IMPACTED BY THE EARTHQUAKE IN CHILE IN YOUR THOUGHTS AS WELL.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.  


* * *

**

Chapter 11

**JessPOV**

_First item, baby drama. I took a deep breath and climbed into my car._

_**Leaving now, fyi. **__I warned of my arrival._

_**Drive safe. Im at my parents.**_

_Wonderful. Let's get this all done and over with. With a few more deep breaths, I finally put the car in drive and headed back home to Pittsburgh._

"Hey Jess, how was the drive?" Mike said as he met me at the driverside door.

"Long." What am I supposed to say? Wonderful? Awesome? Okay, I was on edge.

"Right… uh… here, let me take your bag. Come on in."

"So where are your mom and dad?"

We walked into his house and he put my bad down in the entryway. "They're staying at Bella's parent's house right now."

"Ooh party at the Swan Residence."

"Yeah, it's not so bad. It's better for them right now so my mom doesn't turn into a nutcase. I've actually been staying there, too."

"How about that, huh?" You're cuddling up in Bella's old bed while she's in New York cuddling up with fresh meat.

"So… what's up? What'd you need to talk about? Obviously it's uh… serious? I know you love the 'burgh, but –"

"Yeah, it's serious. You're gonna want to sit down or something."

His eyes widened, "I'm fine, just tell me what's going on. Are you okay? What happened? Is Bella –"

"Oh my God Mike, yes! Your precious _Bella _is just fan-fucking-tastic! Jesus Christ… I'm pregnant, okay?"

If it were even possible, it looked like his eyes widened even more. "I think I'm gonna sit down now," he said as he slowly sat down on the stairs.

"So… when did you… how far along are you? How late?"

"Took the test today; not sure; about 3 weeks late."

"3 weeks! How can you not notice 3 weeks?!"

"When it comes, it comes! I don't sit there and keep track of that shit, I have a life! Besides, I've skipped a period in the past for tons of reasons… my body is like that; responds to changes and random shit… I don't know!"

"Okay, so… you might not even be pregnant then?"

"The stick said pregnant, so I'm gonna bank on that. I'm going to the doctor on Monday though."

"Okay, good. So… 3 weeks late… that could mean you're almost like… Jess, you could be over a month pregnant now! Holy shit! You've been drinking and out all the time and –"

"Yeah, Dad… can it. I already heard the lecture from Lauren." He better get used to hearing 'Dad'…

"Oh my God. Oh holy shit. Fuck… over a month… oh my God." He had his hair with his head down, shaking it back and forth. It's about time it clicked.

"Yup."

"Jess… I can't be…" he closed his eyes and lowered his head once again, "so do you have any ideas as to who the father is? And how sure are you?"

"What the fuck, Mike! Way to make me out like some whore! Yeah, the father is you and I'm 100% sure, considering I hadn't had sex with _anyone _besides you in the past 6 months, up until two weeks ago. And at that, they all have worn condoms because I'm not in the fucking mood for any diseases right now in my life."

"Fuck. We didn't use a condom after we got back to my place after… shit, I don't even remember alumni weekend. Are you sure we…"

"Yeah, we did."

"Shit." He was up now, pacing the floor. "So, are you keeping it? Or what's going on now?"

"Yes I'm keeping it! And what's going on now is you're going to fucking man up and drop Bella like you said you would 3 years ago! Either way you'll lose her, Mike." As much as I hated Bella, Mike was pissing me off with this immature bullshit. He doesn't deserve to know what she's been up to. Prick.

"Mike, I'm keeping the baby. _Our _baby."

He walked past me to the coat hanger and reached into his coat pocket.

"I got this today. I thought about so much this week with my dad and being home and everything…" He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Holy shit, what a rock. Wait… is he…?!

"I'll help you take care of our baby, I will. But Jess, I'm in love with Bella. I can't believe how much of an ass I was… am. I'm going back to New York Sunday to meet them for dinner. Emmett's in on it… I'm gonna propose to her. You're my best friend, Jess, you know I love you. But Bella… it's time."

Fucking jackass! Fine, we'll kill two birds with one stone. Mike gets crushed infront of everyone, or Edward gets crushed infront of everyone. Or, Bella turns into a basketcase and doesn't know who to pick.

"Fuck you."

I picked my bag back up and stomped back out to my car. I wouldn't get home until around midnight, but I didn't care. And I fully intended on having a front row for when shit hit the fan on Sunday.

**BPOV**

"Ah, I love the beach!" Alice sang.

It's definitely not warm enough for the beach, but it felt so nice to be out of the city. We stood in the parking lot of the resort and stretched our legs. The ride down wasn't long, but the two hours had us all a little tired. It was nice, though. Edward and I talked the entire time; filling each other in on… well… everything. Peas make him gag, and I love the taste of mac and cheese dipped in ketchup, and we both are in love with the Foo Fighters. Yep, we talked about all the boring details. My quirks didn't even make him want to jump from the car on the highway. In fact, he grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb over my own nearly the entire way to Jersey. It gave me butterflies and chills and I felt like a kid again. Then my phone brought me out of my little mind vacation; Mike.

_**Hey babe. You in yet? Miss you, I love you **_

Oh yeah, there's that waiting for me. I put my phone back in my pocket, waiting to respond once I was in the room. My room. With Edward. Our room…

We took all of our things to our respective rooms, agreeing to rest up a little, then meet in the restaurant for dinner at 5:00. Followed by drinking on the beach… ah the life.

I plopped down on the bed and fished my phone out of my pocket and opened up Mike's text again.

"So babe, what are you gonna say? Babe." Edward mocked with a smirk.

"Shut up, douche. I'm not telling you." I joked back.

The text field was waiting for the words, but I didn't know what to say. I have to lie and say it back. Texting was always so much easier for most things, but now, it was trapping me.

_**Hey, just got in. Gonna take a short nap.. text you before dinner. Ditto :)**_

_Ha… ditto? _

"Ditto? How old are you? Ten?"

"Okay, so I should text him back then? Say it all to him? _And by ditto, I mean I love you more than anything in the world…_" I joked as I pretended to open a new message.

"No, I wouldn't, don't build up the poor kid's hopes or anything."

My phone started to ring. Both of our eyes went wide. Shit, please don't be Mike! I looked down at the caller ID. Renee. Great.

"Hey mom."

"_Hi sweetie, you never called yesterday when you got in! How was your trip back?"_

"It was fine. I ended up going out with a few people. I completely forgot we planned a drop down to the shore this weekend and we actually just got in now."

Edward sat next to me on the bed, slowly trailing his finger under the back of my shirt in what seemed to be an attempted tickling motion. I turned to face him as I raised an eyebrow, then rolled my eyes. Poor attempt, Cullen.

"_Oh well that's nice! Who'd you go down there with then since Mike's here?"_

"The normal group, Alice and Rose and the guys." Don't worry mom, I'm not missing Mike on the trip at all.

Edward shifted on the bed, then I felt him run his lips across my collarbone, up to my earlobe, then back again, placing small kisses along the way. I couldn't stifle my ridiculous giggle…

"_What's so funny?"_

"Oh, uh… sorry, Alice and Rose are just… being goofy." _Goofy??_

"_Oh okay, I miss those two. When are you guys going to come for another visit? You should bring the whole gang over for a long weekend sometime!"_

Edward wiggled his eyebrows and nodded his head in agreement. He heard that? Yeah, that wouldn't be an awkward situation at all.

I attempted a stern look and shook my head, only to have Edward respond by planting his lips on my neck once more as he slowly slid his hands under the waistband of my jeans. _Wrap it up, Swan!_

"Yeah mom, we'll figure something out. Hey I'm gonna get going, we're meeting the guys downstairs soon. I'll talk to you later. Love you! Bye!"

I turned towards Edward, expecting to get a little more of whatever he was attempting to give. I was met with a quick kiss on the lips as he flopped back on the bed with his hands behind his head.

"Not funny, Cullen" I said as I crawled up the bed to straddle his hips.

"I don't remember anything that was supposed to be funny in the first place." There's that gorgeous little smirk.

I slid back to his knees and started to unhook his buckle. What? I'm horny and I want to nap before dinner! My bad.

"I want to go to Pittsburgh."

I snapped my head up and quirked an eyebrow to him. "What?"

"I'm serious. I want to go to Pittsburgh. Meet your mom and dad, see your hometown. I think it'd be fun."

"Ha! Right, just waltz in and introduce you as the guy I'm currently cheating on Mike with."

He drew his head back and scrunched his eyebrows. "Well maybe I was hoping it wouldn't be cheating for much longer. Bella, I want to be with you after you break it off with Mike. Not just sleep with you and share a cigarette on your balcony after sex, I want to be able to tell people I'm with you and …"

"Edward, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… well… I don't know how to bring up our relationship to them so soon. I don't want them to think I'm some slut or something."

"Do you think you're a slut?"

"What? No! It's not like I'm even _with _Mike in that way. I haven't been since before _this _even happened."

"Then who cares what your parents think? You're a big girl, you can decide what's best for you. Look, I'm not telling you to run up to them and profess your love for me and give all the _incredibly _hot and sexy details of our sex life during and after your 'relationship' with Mike, I'm just saying… don't hold back if you're afraid of what they'll think. You know what you want, and you know what's right for you."

"You seriously just air quoted, Edward."

"Can't deny that I used them in the right context though, can you?"

"No, that I can't."

I reluctantly removed myself from my position and sat beside him on the bed, "okay."

"Okay…?"

"Okay… as in, okay, we'll go."

"Go where?"

"To Pittsburgh?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, I can't just go somewhere when I'm technically not even invited." He tried to hide his smirk, but was failing.

"I just did, Edward."

"I don't remember such a thing."

"Ugh, you're so weird! Edward. Would you like to join me in making a trip to Pittsburgh."

"When?"

"I don't know? A few weeks?" What the hell?

He squinted his eyes and stared at the ceiling, clearly in mock contemplation.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Edward!"

"Yes! Yes, okay! Bella, of course I'm coming. To soften the blow, maybe Alice and them can come too."

"You know, that might actually be fun."

"Of course it will be."

I smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him, licking my lips as I pulled away. God he tastes good.

"I think I'm going to nap, you in?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'll watch some tv and stare at you like a creeper though, if that's okay."

"Creeper no creeping. Go watch tv in the living room."

He slapped my ass and flashed a fake pout as he left the room. I pouted internally… he wasn't naked in the bed with me. Whoa is me. _Freak. _

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

Huh?

I sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. I'd been asleep for only an hour, so why were there people here already? Damn, Alice is rounding us up early.

"Man, I thought better of you! You can't do that shit!"

Emmett? Why the hell is Emmett here, and screaming, no less? Oh shit! Emmett's not supposed to know we're sharing a fucking suite! Oh shit!

"Don't say sorry to me, man. You should be saying sorry to Mike and Bella. Seriously what the fuck were you thinking?!"

Ooh shit. How the hell does he know?!

I got out of bed and slowly scooted behind the bedroom door to hear what was going on. Yep, avoiding conflict. That's me. I heard breath out a small laugh. It's not funny! Emmett could kill you! Don't look him in the eye!

I got behind the door in time to hear Edward's slightly above a whisper response.

"… a good lay? No strings attached. Sorry."

What. The. FUCK?! Did I really just hear that?!

"You're pretty much my brother through some maze with the marriages and shit, and I love you… but end this shit. Fucking end it now, because if you hurt Bella, I will beat the shit out of you."

What? My head was still spinning from Edward's comment. No… no he couldn't have meant it. Could he? That's not something Edward would do… just mess with someone's head like that. Not me, at least. Or would he? Last night we laid it all out. I didn't know Edward. Alice barely talked about his past, but I thought that meant no major skeletons?

The entryway door shut and I ran to the bathroom. I couldn't pretend that I was sleeping, so I jumped in the shower and had some thinking time.

I was sharing a suite for an entire weekend with someone who didn't want me. How could I even _think _that something this amazing could have happened? Why was he stringing me along, not more than an hour and a half ago telling me he wants to go to Pittsburgh with me? He's encouraging my decision to break up with Mike! I mean, yes I'm breaking up with him, but if I'm just some toy, why the fuck would you encourage it?!

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

Don't worry, I'm not in here fucking somebody else! Ugh… I have to face him sometime.

"What?" Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing you're pissed off.

"You've been in there for a half hour, I'm just making sure everything is okay."

Holy shit, a half hour already? What the hell? Of course I'm okay. I just realized that you're playing me like a fucking fiddle! _Maybe not_. Maybe I heard it wrong. Of course, I'd be sarcastic like that too if I were cornered. I'll go out and face him. We'll see where this goes. It's okay. Emmett knows now, but I'm breaking up with Mike soon. I felt calm and I felt as if I could breathe again with my resolve. My quick resolve, after I went all shitfit and assumed the worst. We're okay. I know it.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom.

"Hey, sorry. The warm water felt so good." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss Edward on the lips. He just barely accepted it. He kind of flinched I think. And I'm pretty sure I saw a split second grimace before he smiled, clearly forcing it. Shit.

"No problem. Um, Alice called. She said we should meet downstairs in the lobby in a half hour. I won't be long." He squeeze my shoulder and went into the bathroom.

That voice. Devoid of any feeling or emotion. That's not _my _Edward.

I threw myself together as fast as I could in the short time I had before we had to meet everyone, all the while second guessing my previous resolve.

Was he done? Did Emmett have more of an impact than I thought? No! I'm not ready yet! I'm not ready at all! I never will be either… I can't lose Edward, ever.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Edward called from the bathroom. He was wearing a black and grey pinstripe button-up with the sleeves rolled up his forearms and black pants that fit him like a damn glove. Of course, you'd go and look sexy while I feel like shit.

"Yeah, whenever you are." I offered him a smile and he returned one that didn't meet his eyes. I didn't know if I wanted to throw Emmett off a cliff for messing this up, or throw myself off a cliff for creating this whole fiasco.

The ride in the elevator was nothing short of awkward. Edward told me I looked beautiful, but it looked like someone was stabbing him in the gut with a knife when it said it. Okay, not really, but he did look like he was in some pain.

Everyone could feel the tension, and I could tell just by the looks on their faces. Confusion. Bombarding us with questions in just one look. I couldn't tell you what Emmett's face looked like since I was too much of a pansy to look him in the eye.

When we got our table, Alice excused the girls to the restroom. I knew the inquisition was coming.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I have no fucking idea. I fall asleep and everything is… perfect. I wake up, and he looks like he has diarrhea every time I look at him."

"Disgusting word choice, by the way. But you don't know what set this off? Nothing at all?"

"Nope. Not a clue. Does your brother always have mood swings?" I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to say it.

"Emmett talked to him, guys. Well, apparently he yelled for a while and called them out on what they were doing."

Alice and I both snapped our heads up and stared at Rose.

"Rose. How did he know?" I asked her slowly, as if I were speaking to a psychopath with a gun.

"Okay, look, it's my fault. I'm sorry! I was in the tub and I told Emmett to call Jasper to ask if we were meeting there or at your place. Except… I may have said 'Bella and Edward's'."

"Damnit Rose!"

"What! I'm sorry! I was so relaxed and it just came out like normal conversation! He flipped out when I said it was to save money… I know! Bad excuse! I'm sorry! Well he left and went up to confront you guys. I don't know why he felt the need to anyways! I think he was more hurt that he was left out of the loop than anything I guess."

"What do I do now?"

"Bella. Look at me. You keep your chin up and you smile. Pretend it didn't happen, and you remember that you and Edward have something. If you act weird, Edward will. Are you going to let something take this from you? Don't overthink it."

Alice didn't know what Edward said about no strings attached with me. I'm not overthinking it. But I lied, "you're right. This is okay. I'm leaving Mike regardless… okay, let's go."

I was leaving Mike regardless, but the rest was bullshit. I just couldn't sit there in a closed in space talking about the horrible shitpot that my life was.

Dinner went by with seemingly no tension. Except the tension between Edward and me. Of course we don't do PDA right now with this secret… but something was definitely missing. It wasn't until everyone else was about to move to the lounge that I realized that things were coming to a head.

"I'm actually going to go up to the suite. Bella?"

Holy bold! Emmett's going to kill you right here! I looked up at Edward, then glanced at Emmett who was nodding in encouragement to Edward.

"Uh… sure."

I followed him out the door, glancing back at Alice and Rose, finding them with confused looks, matching Jasper's. Emmett's face wasn't happy, but it wasn't confused or worried either. It seemed… somewhat resigned. Oh no! No! Edward is listening to Emmett!

We arrived at the suite and Edward immediately went to the couch and sat down, bringing his head to his hands and nervously tugging through the bronze mess.

"Edward?"

He kept his eyes closed and his head in his hands. "Bella…"

"What? What is it?"

He let in a deep sigh and rose to his feet. His eyes stared into mine and were filled with pain. Or annoyance. I couldn't tell.

"Bella, I can't do this anymore."

"What? What do you mean? You can't do this anymore? You just asked me to take you to Pittsburgh to meet my family… and see my old life…"

"Bella, I can't be second string. I just… I can't do this."

"You keep saying 'I can't do this'… what the hell does that mean?! You know I'm leaving Mike! Edward, you're not second to anything, you know that!"

"Bella, yes I am! We can't even touch in public because you are Mike's. Not mine. You never were. You know it wasn't going to work. You're better off without me."

Don't cry, don't cry.

"No! No I'm not! Edward, I'm nothing without you. I didn't even know who the hell I was until I found you. I am yours. I… I always was."

I moved toward him, reaching out for him. He backed away from my touch and stared at the floor for the longest time. The silence was deafening.

"Edward. Please, say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do I…? What? I want you to say that… you're wrong. Tell me you know I'm yours. Tell me you know this will work. I can't… I can't stop."

He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He brought his gaze back to my eyes, and his expression was a mix of pain and anger now. _Don't. Don't do this._

"Bella, I… I don't want you anymore."

"You don't… want me?"

He said nothing, just kept staring at me.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Bella, this is over. I'm done."

Way to twist the knife a little more, Edward.

"So, what? Two weeks is your limit? Did you ever want me at all? It's not about working out, it's about my time being up."

"Bella, I –"

"Edward, save it. I get it. It's a big city, you're new. Lot's of fresh meat out there, so why not break yourself in by nailing the naïve bitch in a bad relationship, right? You can just charm the panties right the fuck off, can't you? Who's next, huh? Oh, Lauren! That's right! Or were you already working her in between us?"

"That's not at all how it is and you know it." Pure anger now.

"Then please, fucking enlighten me!"

He glared, "you don't know _anything_."

"Clearly! Well, thanks for the great illusion, Edward. Hope it was good for you!"

I stomped back into the bedroom and put everything back into my carryon. I needed to get out before I broke down and cried. I will not cry in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Enjoy your weekend."

"Bella wait! You can't drive back! Not right now… in your condition."

"In _what _condition, Edward?! My damaged goods condition?! Is _that _why you don't want me anymore? Little Bella wants commitment, time to run! Fuck you Edward, I'm a big girl."

"Bella, stop!"

He reached for my hand but I jerked it away and stormed through the entryway and out the door, not stopping to look behind.

I got to the garage and threw my bag in my car. Edward can get his own fucking ride from Emmett on Sunday. I texted Alice once I was up the road a little. I hated texting while I was driving, but I didn't want to give them a chance to stop me. I needed out right now. This was supposed to be something amazing… it's funny how life throws the most ridiculous curve balls that make you feel like shit. I didn't want to kill Emmett anymore, but I could definitely throw myself off of a cliff right about now.

I finally got back to my apartment at 10:00, a mere eight hours since I'd left in a completely different mood. God I needed I drink. Bad.

I tossed my bag on my bed and picked through my alcohol stash. Ah, hello there, Captain. I grabbed the bottle, a shot glass, and a bottle of Coke Zero. Just me and the Captain tonight. I can always rely on him to be there at least.

I'd already taken back four shots when I finally looked over at my phone. It was on silent, that's why I didn't hear the 10 alerts for texts and calls. Ha, oops. Alice, Alice, Rose, Alice, Rose, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jake. Not-a-one from Edward. Well fuck him then. Hmph!

I shot a quick universal text to everyone:

_**Im home. Have fun.**_

Yep, they'll know I'm drinking. Good. Chinchin! God I'm a lightweight.

Jake, hmm?

_**Hey kid, what are you guys up to tonight?**_

You guys? Pff.

_**Hey Jake, just me and the Captain tonight. You?**_

That doesn't sound like an alcoholic at all.

_**You and the captain huh? Nice. I'm doing absolutely nothing right now. I hate going out on Halloween weekend. **_

I hear ya. Too many bitches.

_**Want some company? Come on over.**_

I gave Jake my address and made myself comfy at the breakfast bar. Music. I need some background drinking music. I hit the play button on the remote for my iHome and the glorious sound of the Foo Fighters filled the air. Ah, Dave Grohl joined the party. Me, Captain, and Dave.

My doorbell rang, and in my tipsy/emo state, I didn't give a shit about safety.

"It's open!" I poured myself another shot and filled one for Jake. Assuming that was him.

"Hey Bells, that's not exactly safe, you know?"

"Yeah but, hey, what'll you do?"

I tapped my finger on the stool beside me and Jake sat down as I pushed the shot towards him. He looked down at the glass, then back up at me. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, then clinked my glass to his and we both took the shot together.

"Yeah so, uh, you okay?"

"Ha, yeah, wonderful. Except I just got broken up with in New Jersey, then I drove all the way back up by myself."

"What? What's his name? Mike? You were together for what, five years?"

"Yep. Five years. But uh, no, Mike didn't break up with me. Uh…"

"The guy from the club?"

"Yeah."

"So, what happened?"

"Things were fine, then he just said he couldn't do it anymore. Even though I'm breaking up with Mike as soon as he gets back, he can't do it. He didn't want me anymore."

"So, not only is the guy dumb enough to take you for granted like that, but he lets you drive all the way back here at night? Alone? Wow. Well, I'm glad you're home safe but, I don't know about this guy. I don't know, just… him leaving you to do it alone. I don't like that."

"Hey, no blood, no foul right? Whatever. Me, Captain and Dave are partying tonight."

Jake's laugh still sounded like the teenage boy I used to know, and his smile didn't seem to change at all. "Well that's a good outlook I guess."

Jake and I talked for a while and eventually switched to beer, arguing as to what the hangover poem said.

"Don't Google it, Bella. It's liquor before beer, trust me."

"Okay, okay. Fine. But I'm done after this one. Puking and I aren't friends."

"Not as close as you are to Dave and the Captain, huh?"

"Not in the slightest."

There was a comfortable silence for a minute or two. An effortless serenity.

"I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you sorry for, Jake?"

"Uh, I know, it's way in the past but… about the whole Jessica thing. I was a kid. Young and stupid. I didn't know what I had… you were such an awesome girl, one of the real ones. I was a jackass. I'm sorry for any uh… hurt? Anything I did, I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm still pretty awesome… and you're forgiven. We were friends before we did anything, so it was bound to get awkward. But hey, the past is the past. Hakuna Matata or some shit like that."

"Haha, yeah. I guess."

The night progressed and we ended up on the balcony trying to people watch and failing miserably. We sat on the ground and leaned against the railing, laughing at our futile attempt to come up with an alternative to nightvision binoculars to see the people below. Yep, we were drunk.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close for a second, "I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too, Jake. This was fun."

"Definitely."

The silence that followed wasn't as serene. There was a tension now. Fuck, am I seriously about to do this? Where the hell did this come from?

All I had to do was turn my head into his neck, and I'd be touching the warm, tan skin with my lips. I could do this. I don't know why I wanted to, maybe it was the comfort he was giving me. Maybe this could be more innocent than I thought. Let's find out.

Instead of going for the neck like a shitfaced vampire, I raised my head to his and gazed into his eyes. I felt comfort and contentment. I felt warm. He's not going to do it. He doesn't think I'm going to do it. He probably thinks that cause I'm sitting here doing nothing but staring at him like a freak.

He breaks his gaze and closes his eyes and shakes his head, probably trying to get it out of his head that it almost happened. To him, it _almost _happened. Maybe he didn't want it to happen. Well, maybe sober Jake knew it shouldn't happen. Sober Bella knew it shouldn't either, but tonight's not my night anyway. To me, this _is _happening. I do what I want, I don't need a guy to initiate everything. Proposals, breakups, kisses, nothing! I've already cheated, what's one kiss? Whatever happens, throw caution to the wind. _You just want to be numb, you're weak. _I hate my conscience right now. Totally killing my buzz.

Fuck it. He was my safety net as a friend back then, and right now… he takes the sting away. I leaned into Jake and planted my lips on his, immediately opening my mouth to invite him in.

I drunkenly tried to straddle his legs, but I ended up falling into him, creating an awkward, sloppy kiss. We both pulled away and broke into laughter.

"Couch."

"Ok."

I pulled Jake through the doors and we collapsed onto the couch together, our mouths all over each other, as Dave and company sang "Resolve" in the background.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Let me know what you think, I'll hook you up with a teaser.**

**PS. Go see 'She's Out of My League'. Filmed in Pittsburgh and it's freakin hilarious. Okay, that's all.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just an unoriginal mooch.**

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

About a week ago, my life went into a tailspin. Well, not a tailspin really. I went from wanting Mike to commit to me to being dead set on breaking up with him. Normally, that would be slightly depressing, and it would have been, being that I basically wasted five years on someone who just wasn't on the same page with me. I skipped past that whole phase thanks to Edward. He came into my life and turned it upside down in one weekend. It was instant. I just… felt it. Whatever _it _was, I knew the second I touched him that I'd been waiting for him for my whole life. I thought it was the same for him.

Now, just a short time later, _it _was apparently never there for Edward, and he didn't want me anymore. Queue depressive sulking. I sulked for about three hours. Then six shots of rum and two beers later, I was making out with my old high school "boyfriend" on my couch. Still technically with Mike, still cold from my sudden loss of light in Edward, and still wishing that I was spending my night butt naked in bed with him. Not the way it works in my life. Never as simple as I'd always assumed and planned it out to be. Now here I sit with my hands working my way down Jake's pants.

Holy freakin' built! Whatever this kid's been doing the past eight or so years, well, bravo, Jake. Bravo.

"Bella? Bella… wait."

Jake pulled away and eased my hands away from him.

"Rejection number two tonight." I meant to think that, not say it. Oops.

"What? No, I'm not… I mean… do you really want to do this?"

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. My head was foggy from the alcohol still, but oddly enough, I felt slightly more sober. Soberer? No, more sober. Yeah, that's right. Jake slid out from underneath me and sat up on the couch.

"Look..."

"No, Jake, don't say it. I get it. Beer goggles and shit. It's cool. We're cool." I sat up, trying to shake the fog from my brain as I ran my hands through my hair.

"What? No, it's not that at all! I'm barely tipsy anymore. And Bella, you're beautiful. You know that, and anyone who has ever made you feel otherwise is shit. Look at me. You are everything any guy could ever want, and as amazing as that just was… I can't let you do this right now."

"How gentlemanly of you."

"Shut up, Swan. Seriously, I want to help you out right now and be there for you, but I don't think this is what you need. You know this isn't what you need. And I don't think it's what you want either."

I let out a frustrated laugh and shook my head. Billy raised him well.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I have no idea what I need or want right now to tell you the truth."

"Well, what if we just… sit here and watch some movies and just… talk? Be… friends?"

"You sure you're not rejecting me?"

"Uh, definitely not. But I don't want to show you the proof of that right now. I don't want you regretting anything, though. It's okay."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Wanna watch Step Brother's?"

"You seriously have that? Haha, wow. I definitely want to watch it."

I laughed and got up to put the movie in after turning off the stereo and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge.

"You could have totally gotten some tonight and you flat out cockblocked yourself." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, "sure, sure. Watch the movie, kid."

I smiled and turned to face the tv ask Jake put his arm around my shoulder in what I knew was a platonic gesture. He was warm and comfortable, and safe.

"Is this okay?"

"Mhm," I shook my head and leaned into him. The next thing I knew, I was drifting off.

**EPOV**

"I fucking tried to stop her, Alice! She ripped her hand away and… she was just… I thought she would have ended up going to your room. I should have gone after her."

"Damn fucking straight you should have gone after her! Regardless of where she was going to _end up_, you should have considered the alternative that maybe she _would _try to drive back home and something might happen!" I've never seen Alice so pissed off in my life.

"Yeah how dumb are you? Why the hell did you just blow up on her like that?" Alice was definitely scary, but she had nothing on Rose.

I looked over at Emmett, then trained my eyes on the floor. "I don't know."

"Bullshit! You better hope like hell that she gets home okay or you won't have a dick to fuck girls over with!" With that, Rose and Alice stormed into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Jasper shrugged and gave me a sympathetic smile, then followed the girls.

"Look man, I'm nervous as shit that she's out there alone and messed up right now. I'm sorry, I know I told you to end it… but… I mean, what'd you say that set her off like that?"

"Emmett, she wouldn't have believed me if I just kept saying I couldn't do it anymore. I had to… lie. I had to make her believe that it was just… over. I told her I didn't want her anymore. I fucking glared at her like she just killed my mother or something. I know I wasn't good enough for her… I was being selfish."

"Shit, man. What are you gonna do if she tells Mike something?"

I looked at Emmett with surprise in my eyes. What the? "You're not going to tell him?"

"Hell no I'm not, that's not my place. But he and Bella have a lot of history, you gotta let them work it out."

"Emmett, she's been planning on breaking up with Mike for a while now. She decided on her own. _That's _why I hadn't ended it. Somehow it just happened, and we never… we planned on just… being together. After she ended it with Mike, I was sticking around. You do know I was being fucking sarcastic when I said she was an easy lay, right?"

"So everyone knew, huh?"

"That's what I understand."

"I knew Bella was going to end it. I heard Rosie talking to Alice about it a few weeks ago. I guess that was around the time she decided. It still doesn't mean you guys should have done that shit. Cheating is just fucking wrong, regardless of the situation. And I did expect more of you. I expected more of the both of you. But maybe if someone would have fucking _told _me what was going on, I wouldn't have threatened you like a jackass if you didn't end it now. Wow, this shit's crazy."

"Tell me about it." I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at nothing, focusing only on the twisting pain in my stomach, knowing Bella was out there alone.

"You love her."

"Huh?"

"Bella. You love her."

Fuck, do I? It was the worst kind of hurt telling her we wouldn't work out. It was all a lie. I wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend wrapped up in nothing but her, then go home for more of the same. But now… I don't know if I can have that back.

"I uh… ha, yeah. I do. I fucking love her." Stunned by my own realization, I took a seat on the arm of the couch and basked in the feeling. I fucking love Bella Swan. It was just 24 hours ago that I was _pretty _positive that I would love her, someday. After losing her, I knew. I couldn't live without this woman. But now, I might have to.

"Fuck it. Emmett, I'm sorry. I know cheating is wrong… but what I felt with Bella… I don't care. If she even feels half of what I feel, I'll take it with open arms. We need to go. I need to go. Now."

"We're going?" Alice squealed from the doorway.

"If I'm ever fucking left out of the loop again, I'm going apeshit on all of you. Let's go, kids. Edward, you're refunding this, right? I'm just kidding. But seriously…?"

"Oh my God, yes I'll give you all refunds plus more. Shit, whatever the hell you want. I just need to talk to Bella."

"Yay! Let's go! Pack pack pack! We're leaving!" Alice clapped her hands and ran into the bedroom to gather her things, and we all followed suit. I couldn't run fast enough down the hallway. I needed to get home as fast as I could. I just hoped I didn't royally fuck things up too much.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to the bright sun through the window with the Step Brother's title screen song playing. I moved my body around a little and didn't feel sick and didn't have a headache. Good sign. I stretched a little more, then grabbed Edward's arm and draped it over my stomach.

"Good morning."

Excuse me? That's not… oh yeah.

"Morning."

"I'm sorry I'm still here, I think I slept through the movie."

"No problem, I fell asleep in the beginning. Hopefully your back doesn't hurt like a bitch today from sleeping in that position."

"Eh, not too bad." He stretched and arched his back, letting me see a portion of what seemed to be a fucking… 24 pack of abs. Seriously, what has this guy been doing?

"Um… coffee? There's a Starbucks two blocks over."

"Definitely could use some coffee."

"Okay, I'm gonna go change real quick then we can leave."

I jumped up and ran into my bedroom. I left the door open while I changed, he couldn't see in anyways unless he was at the door. But, I didn't think he'd try to look. I felt so calm and protected around Jake, not in the big brother sort of way, but… just… friends? I'm so wordy. Definitely need a coffee. The weather was still pretty warm considering the time of year, that means I get my iced coffee.

I grabbed my bag and we headed out.

"I don't know how I managed to be wrinkle-free right now. Awesome."

I smiled up at Jake and we continued on our way to Starbucks.

After we got our drinks and found a table, a few of Jake's friends walked by and said a quick 'hello.' His one friend, Embry, made a remark about a walk of shame, since Jake was still wearing the same clothes from last night. Oh how wrong he was.

"Iced Coffee? You weirdo. Coffee's supposed to be hot."

"That's so not true, Iced Coffee's are incredible. I only wish that it was warm year round so I could drink them all the time. Don't hate the drink, Mr. Non-fat Vanilla Latte. That's like water."

"Hey Bells, gotta watch my girlish figure." He wiggled his eyebrows and I snorted out a laugh. He was still the same teenaged boy, but all wrapped up in man. Jake's personality is something I'm happy to see he hasn't lost.

We finished up our drinks and strolled around for a little bit. We talked about our jobs and what we've been doing for the past few years. I told him about my current "boyfriend" who couldn't commit if his life depended on it, and my current… well… Edward… who found my heart then ripped it apart. Shit!

"Oh my God! I haven't looked at my phone since I got in last night. Alice is gonna kill me."

I fished into my bag and found the loyal crackberry. Only one text. From Alice. That's strange.

_**Hey, call me when you wake up! Hope you were okay last night. Love you! –Al & Rose**_

I guess that counts for two of them. Maybe Edward didn't say anything. He had to have said something though, why else would I have taken off like that? Oh well, I was safe, all is well.

"Hey I think I'm gonna head over to my place and shower and stuff, get a little work done. Let me know if you get bored and wanna hang out later or just talk. I hope you feel better Bells."

I pulled him into me and hugged him tight. "Thank you for everything Jake. It's so great to be able to catch up again. I'll definitely let you know what's going on tonight. Thanks again."

"No problem, later Bells!" He kissed my cheek and set off in the other direction, and I found Alice's number to call her as instructed. It was 10am, of course she'd be up.

"Bella! How are you this morning?"

"Hey Alice, I'm… good."

"You're good? Seriously, are you okay? I'm glad you made it home alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just out getting some coffee."

There's a short pause and Alice says nothing.

"So… what's up?"

"Have you talked to Edward?"

Ugh… "Nope."

"Oh, okay. Well… Bella do you wanna talk about it?"

I heard some muffled voices and Alice letting out small protests.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, sorry um. Hey I need to get going. The massage lady is going to kill me if I don't disrobe now. Call me or text me later okay? Feel better!"

Okay, that was the weirdest call from Alice ever, and that's saying a lot. Ah, I could go for a massage right now.

I made my way back to my apartment, unpacked, showered, then did some work for Monday. I was so ready to get back to work. So ready to be on track with some normalcy.

Around 4:00 I texted Jake to see what he was up to. We ended up making plans to go grab some food and drinks at the lounge with some of his friends. I texted Alice and Rose to let them know what I was doing in case they called and I didn't answer.

It ended up being a pretty nice night. Jake's old friend Sam and his wife Emily moved to Weehawken about a year or so ago, and Sam was in our graduating class, so it was nice to see another familiar face.

We said our goodbye's a little after midnight and Jake walked tipsy old me back to my place.

"That was a lot of fun. Sam's almost as big as you! What have you guys been doing?"

"Working out? Being healthy, to an extent? I don't know, what kind of question is that?" Jake laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not a question I guess. It's just so weird to see you two grown up."

"Okay, have you looked in the mirror lately? You did some growing too."

"Yeah, I don't feel like it. Just feel like same old Bella who can't hold it together."

"Oh you're holding up just fine. You never appreciate the smooth road unless you go over a few bumps right? You'll get it right, don't worry."

We arrived outside of the building, and I was surprised to see that the doorman was inside tonight. I guess the alcohol had warmed me up a bit.

"Thanks again for tonight, Jake. I had a blast."

"Anytime, Bells. Let's not go back to being strangers again, huh?"

"Definitely not." He smiled and I reciprocated. I'm not sure if I was warm because of his smile, or if it was still alcohol induced. I'm going with alcohol.

"Hey Bells, can I just… try something?"

"What's that?"

"Just… something. Trust me."

Suddenly, Jake put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him and slowly started to lean his head towards mine. Are we seriously doing this again? Still, I didn't stop him. He leaned closer until his lips slowly molded onto my own. Slightly opened mouth, barely any tongue, and I really had to pee. We both pulled away at the same time and he stared at me as if he were waiting for something. I don't know if this is what he's looking for but…

"That was… interesting. Not bad though! Not bad at all! Just…"

"Wasn't right, was it?"

"I don't think… I don't know? Maybe?"

"You won't hurt my feelings, cause I'll be honest, it was weird as shit. Don't get me wrong, you're a good kisser, and I wasn't grossed out by kissing you. Not at all. I just wanted to see if last night was just… I don't know, Captain and hormones… or something else."

"I felt like I was making out with Alice."

"You know what that feels like?" Jake raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Shut up, jackass, you know what I mean."

"Looks like we both would have regretted last night."

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for that, then."

"My pleasure. Go on up there. I'll text you when I get to my place. Thanks for coming out tonight Bells. We need to do this more often."

"Oh for sure. Thanks again, for like, the 50th time. I'll talk to you later."

We shared a brief hug and he lightly tousled my hair, then we parted. How could I have not felt how awkward kissing him was last night? Was I seriously that drunk? Wow.

I got into my apartment and threw some sweats on, then checked my phone for anything from Alice or Rose. Just one text.

_**We miss you! Call me tomorrow? –Rose**_

Dinner. Right. Cause that won't be awkward at all.

_**Sounds good. Miss you too –B**_

I slid my phone onto the charger and laid in bed. Alone. I stretched my arms over my head and came in contact with a piece of paper. Sitting up, I pulled the paper from under the pillow and opened it. It was the note that Edward left me yesterday morning. Not even 48 hours ago. I crumbled the paper and threw it at the wall. Not even 48 hours later and here I lay. Slightly intoxicated, emotional, and alone. I threw the covers up over my head and prayed I fell asleep quickly.

**EmPOV**

"Who is it?" Rose asked anxiously from the kitchen.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was Mike calling.

"Uh… it's Mike."

Rose rolled her eyes and went back to doing the breakfast dishes.

Mike and I were friends, but he never just called to say "what's up". Interesting…

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"_Hey Emmett, just getting in from Pittsburgh."_

"You're back? I thought you weren't coming back until next weekend?"

Rose's eyes snapped up at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"_No, my dad's doing fine. I told you I was coming in, remember? Tonight at dinner? Uh… _proposing _to Bella?"_

"Holy shit, I completely forgot about that! Oh yeah, uh… wow. Long weekend I guess."

"_Totally understandable. How was Jersey?"_

"It was good. Relaxing. We just got in, too. We all wanted to have some down time before the dinner."

Rose was now sitting next to me attempting to hear Mike. I hadn't told anyone about the dinner. Oops.

"_Oh okay, cool. So just the Olive Garden at six then, still good for that?"_

"Yeah, Olive Garden at six. Still good."

Rose threw her arms in the air and mouthed "what the fuck?" I still just shrugged. Should I warn this guy that uh… chances are good that Bella's gonna say no?

"_Okay, great. See you guys there. Tell Rosalie I said hey. Later."_

"Will do, see ya."

I hung up and Rose was in my face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"I'm sorry babe, I was supposed to let you guys know. Mike's planning this… thing… for dinner tonight."

"This _thing_? How long ago did he tell you?"

"Uh, Thursday…ish."

"Damnit Emmett! I'll be surprised if Bella even comes, let alone be in the mood to see Mike. She wanted to do this on her own terms, now she has to act all nice and lovey dovey a day after you flip out on Edward?"

"Babe I'm sorry! I forgot! And if you remember, I didn't know that there was anything going on!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but… why does he even want everyone to come to dinner? He missed us that… oh. Oh! Oh fuck, Emmett, is he…?"

"Yep."

"What! He can't! Oh my God, you know she's going to say no, right? Shit! I need to call Alice."

"Okay, but none of us can do anything about this! We're just supposed to tell Bella we're going and he's just meeting us there. How do we cancel this and get around it?"

She thought about it for a minute. "You're right… we can't do anything. It's not even like we can tell him we're not going. He'll get Bella somehow anyway."

"Call Alice. Let her know."

"This weekend was supposed to be nice. Now we're in a damn soap opera."

She dialed Alice's number and put her head in her free hand. I understand the confusion. Maybe even more so now that I'm just getting fucking caught up with all this bullshit.

"Hey, Al. Problem. Apparently Mike's back. He wants us all to meet for dinner tonight. All of us."

I couldn't hear what Alice was saying, but I'm guessing she was going off on the same rant that Rose just had.

"Yep, everyone. He told Emmett on Thursday, Emmett forgot. But that's not the big issue. He's fucking proposing."

This is gonna be fun.

"Okay, bye."

"So…?"

"They're coming over."

"Aw, Jasper misses his boyfriend."

"Shut up jackass."

"You love me."

"Yeah…"

I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead. I never thought that _we _wouldn't be the couple causing the chaos.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted to give her the night to calm down, and hopefully have it hit her that I was lying my ass off. Plus, I didn't know what the hell to say to her. I'm a dumbass? I don't deserve you? Emmett was right, she didn't deserve the… dramatics. But fuck, I love her… Mike or no Mike… I can't lose her.

I went over the next morning, but she wasn't home. I couldn't try to call her. I knew she wouldn't answer. I kept telling myself she was probably jogging or doing something… just clearing her head. Later on, Alice told me that Bella had texted her to say she was meeting some people for dinner and drinks. At least she wasn't locked in the bathroom, avoiding the world.

I couldn't get any sleep that night. I wasn't going to bother her while she was out, and I wasn't going to freak her out by waiting by her door until she came home. I was exhausted, but my mind was wide awake.

It was midnight, but the nice thing about the city was that you could walk around at any hour and not look creepy. Everyone was out at midnight on a Saturday night, except I was trying to get tired enough to fall asleep. I should have stayed in. Maybe not. Maybe seeing it was best. I can't say for sure. What we don't know won't hurt us, right? Ugh, I don't know.

I rounded the corner on my way back to my apartment when I saw her. She was kissing that fucking… Jack… Jake… whatever the fuck his name is. He was touching her, his hands, his mouth. I wanted to kill him. My blood was boiling. I watched them break the kiss and smile at each other. Well that was fucking quick. She moved on faster than anyone I've ever seen. She didn't appear to be drunk or anything either. She was… happy. Here I am, thinking she needed time to clear her head, and hoping I could have her back and make her happy again.

I took the alley to my street so I could avoid crossing her path. I was too late. I definitely didn't expect that.

My phone started to ring, breaking me from my thoughts. Of course, Alice.

"Hey."

"_Edward, hey… have you talked to her?"_

Ha… right. "No, I didn't."

"_What? Why not?"_

"It's… complicated."

"_Okay, fine. Look, you need to come over to Rosalie's. There's an issue."_

Issue? Bella. "Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"_No, she's fine. Just… come on."_

"On my way."

An issue? What's the issue? She said that Bella's okay… I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. If she ended up inviting that bastard to her place and he… no. I can't think that. She's okay.

I practically ran to where they were. Whatever the issue was, it clearly involved Bella.

"What's going on?"

"Okay, Edward, listen… Mike's back." Alice said as I walked through the door.

All of this boiling blood shit can't be good for my blood pressure…

"What'd he do to her?"

"Calm down, he didn't do anything."

"Yet."

"Jasper? What's going on? What do you mean yet? What the hell is going on?"

"Emmett?" Rose spoke. Ha, Emmett. He threatened me unless I ended it with Bella, and now he has the answers this is?

"Edward… Mike's back…"

"Yeah, I got that part."

"Right… so… he want us, all of us, to meet him for dinner. He has this whole… plan, thing."

"I'm not going to dinner. I'm not going anywhere near him. Bella's not going to want me there anyway."

"Edward, you're going. Listen, he's asking him to marry her tonight. Proposing. And we don't know what to do…"

"Simple. Tell him to fuck off."

"You know we can't do that man. We can't cancel on this because he's going to ask her, regardless."

"Bastard better not think of asking her unless we're there."

"No, Alice. Bastard better not think of asking her _at all._" Alice rolled her eyes and sat down heavily on the couch. She was just as frustrated… they all were. Jasper was rocking back and forth on his feet and Rose was pacing.

"Right, so we all talked. We all have to be there for Bella when she says no. _When. _Not if. Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't know that Bella pretty much went into things with you willingly."

"Of course it was fucking _willingly_, I wouldn't force her into anything. It just happened, we –"

"I know! I know, you guys really felt something. I get that. But the first order of business is to just let this happen now. Bella's going to end it anyways, right? So, tonight… I guess tonight is when it'll happen. We just wanted to warn you so you don't do something ridiculous like jump him and rip his head off. Alice is going to let Bella know about dinner now, so you can't go try to talk to her before dinner. Bella's a big girl, and if we tell her what's going to happen tonight, you know she won't come. So you're staying here until dinner."

"What? I'm not going to go try to talk to her. Trust me, I'm the last person she wants to see. She's definitely over this anyways."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked. I'm surprised she's been quiet this whole time.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I went for a walk, and I turn a corner and I see Bella kissing that jackass from the club the other night. The kid from her high school."

"What? The kid that cheated on her with Skanky McSkankerson? Fuck no, she wouldn't!"

"Yeah, Rose is right… are you sure you saw _Bella_? You sure you're not just torn up and seeing shit?"

"No Alice I'm not fucking seeing shit! She was kissing him, and smiling. It's done and over. I'll come to dinner tonight, whatever. But don't worry, I won't ruin the big surprise."

Why am I going anyways? _Cause you're a masochist, you dumbass._ Clearly.

"It's too early to drink, I need a cigarette and caffeine. Am I allowed to go get coffee, or should I be put on a leash?"

"Damnit, Edward. Don't be emo. Yes, you can go get coffee. Then go home and get ready, then come right back here."

"Yes, ma'am." Never did I think my little sister would be ordering me around, especially regarding… women problems.

I walked heavily from the building down the street. Aren't there any smaller coffee shops around? Everywhere you turn… Starbucks… fucking Starbucks.

I walk into the store down the street and bump into… well… Skanky McSkankerson herself.

"Hey! Edward, what's up?"

I forced a small smile, "not much. You?"

"Oh, not much. You look awful, long night? Haha, you definitely need some coffee."

I look awful? You look like shit on a _good _day, you bitch.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

I moved past her to the line and she followed me. I rolled my eyes and wished something else would catch her attention. Fucking leave me alone!

"Yeah I would love coffee right about now… but I can't have caffeine anymore. Well, not for nine months at least."

Her words shocked me. They shouldn't have, nine months… must mean she's pregnant. But as promiscuous as I assumed her to be, you'd think she'd be on the pill or something. _Dumbass doesn't know how to take pills normally._

"Nine months, huh?"

"Yep! I'm having a baby."

"Well uh, congrats? Who's the lucky guy?" Do you even know?

"Thanks, and funny you should ask… well here's where you come in to play actually."

Whoa whoa… hell no bitch, I never touched you. Yeah, she's probably not claiming that. Breathe, Cullen.

"Uh.. okay?"

"You help me, I'll help you. I know what's going on with you and Bella."

"Excuse me?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, clicked a few buttons, then held the screen to my face. It was a video of Bella and I dancing at the club and… touching… kissing.

"Why are you recording videos of stuff like that at clubs? Voyeur?"

I tried to let out a laugh to turn this into a joke. But it wasn't a joke, the bitch was blackmailing me. Was she?

"Not at all… I just needed some ammo. Here's the deal, I give you a little bit of information, and you tell the appropriate people. In the end, I get what I want, and you get Bella."

"You get what you want? I don't understand, what does this video have to do with what you want?"

"Edward, _Mike _is the father. Bella's Mike. So, that said, you tell Bella, and she leaves Mike. Then, Mike has no choice but to come back to me. He already knows, but he's just _so _in love with her. I'm willing to leave _her _infidelity out of this and expose his… all if it means him opening his eyes."

Well, regardless, Mike won't have Bella after tonight. But no matter what happens, I won't either. She waved the phone in front of my face, showing the confirmation to delete the video. I don't know what I'm going to do. Bella doesn't want to see my face, let alone hear what I have to say about her fucking lying cheating boyfriend who is about to propose to her… but at the same time, Jessica was right. Bella wasn't faithful to Mike, and I wasn't sure if their infidelity to each other canceled everything out.

I shook my head and sighed… "delete it. I'll see what I can do."

She smiled and deleted it, "thanks Edward. I'm glad I ran into you. I have to go now, though. Thanks again!"

I cringed as she squeezed my arm when she left. Bitch. Pregnant bitch. Pregnant. It just hit me. That fucking jackass really got her pregnant. Then he refused her in every way after she told him. Fucking irresponsible prick. I made up my mind; I won't tell Bella about this, but I'll tell her scary friend Emmett. If he wanted to break my bones after hearing about Bella and I, I can't imagine what he'll want to do to Mike. I may not have Bella after tonight… but setting Emmett loose on Mike would help… only in the slightest.

I got my coffee and hurried over to my place to get ready, then tried to hide the maniacal grin that was surely plastering my face as I made my way back to where everyone else was.

How do I tell them? I should just ease into it. Let it come up itself.

I knocked once and opened the door. Jasper and Emmett were watching tv, and Alice and Rose were painting their nails in the kitchen.

"That _fucking _dickhead!" I swore I made up my mind to ease into it… but this shit needed out.

"Excuse us?" Alice asked, looking startled by my burst.

"Mike. He's a fucking dickhead. I just ran into Jessica at Starbucks. She's pregnant! Mike's the dad."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"That asshole was cheating on Bella?"

"Well, Rose… yes but I'm really not one to comment on that considering, uh… Bella and I… but the thing is, she _told _him. She told him and he just… rejected her. Yeah, he cheated on the most… amazing, incredible, beautiful woman in the world –"

"Hey!" Rose and Alice both cut me off.

I just rolled my eyes and continued. "But she told him and he basically wrote her off, then told her that he's staying with Bella."

"Okay, you know, I always had a funny feeling about those two. Even still, that doesn't mean that Mike won't help take care of the baby, it just means that he doesn't want a relationship with Jessica."

"Fuck that! That piece of shit cheated on Bella, and here I am thinking he's some awesome guy… You don't fucking hurt Bella. Well, Edward, your little thing doesn't count cause –"

"_Anyway _Emmett, I think we all agree that Mike's an asshole, but I'm glad you're on board now. But Edward, what the hell are we supposed to do now? We can't do anything about this just as much as we can do anything about the impending proposal."

Alice's mention of the proposal made me cringe. The first time someone asks Bella that question… I wanted it to be me. It had to be me. _That ship has sailed._

"I have no idea what to do, but Jessica wanted me to tell Bella about this. Obviously, I can't. But I had to agree that I would, she had a video of Bella and I on Thursday night. She wants Mike."

"Eww, creeper," Rose spat.

Emmett responded the way I hoped he would. "No, you won't tell Bella. We won't need to. After she rejects the bastard tonight and leaves after the night is over, I'll corner the little asshat and beat the living shit out of him. Or just scare him. Either way, he'll get the message, and Bella doesn't get hurt… even more."

_Even more_…

"Emmett's right, we can't tell Bella about the baby thing. She's been feeling so down lately… not married, no family. She probably thinks she's not worth something to Mike. I mean, Rose, do you remember the look on her face when we found out you were pregnant that day? She looked so… lost."

"What did she say about dinner tonight?" I asked Alice. I couldn't hear more about Bella thinking she's worthless. Bella was heaven and earth combined, and for her to think any less of herself is just… it's wrong.

"She said she's in."

"Okay, I'm gonna hang back a minute or two. I don't want to make her feel weird on the way over."

"Okay, that's fine. So, the plan is… just… don't do anything. Right? Just let it play out… then keep an eye on Emmett later so he doesn't go to jail for murder?"

We all agreed, laughing a little at Alice trying to find humor, even though Emmett just may do something to Mike that would warrant jail time. Wow, just about a week ago, things were so simple. Things weren't about to get any easier, either.

**BPOV**

Alice had just called me asking if I was wanting to meet up for dinner later on, and she was oddly calm. She never asked about the falling out with Edward, she didn't ask about my weekend, nothing. That was unusual for Alice, but maybe she's just taking a page from Rose's book and keeping out of it.

She didn't say if Edward would be there, but odds are, if I was going I would assume he'd stay behind. This is going to be the weird part. He's Alice's brother, friends with Emmett and Jasper… do we have to divide our friends' time between us? Eventually this will be something we all laugh at someday, but for now, it's going to be extremely awkward.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand, and my immediate thought was to throw it out the window. I already told Alice I was going, so now she probably wants to come pick out my clothes. Looking at the screen, I noticed it was a text. From Jake.

_**Hey Bells, what are you doing for dinner?**_

What is it with people and dinner today?

_**Hey, I'm actually heading to Olive Garden in Times Sq. with Alice and them. Around 6. Wanna join?**_

Alice wouldn't be mad about a few extras, little Miss Party.

_**Sure, it'd be Embry & Quil, guys from yesterday, Sam & Em too, if that's ok?**_

_**The more the merrier. I'm thinking we're sans Edward tonight, too.**_

I was slightly relieved, but deep down, I just wanted to see him for some sick reason. _Cause you're a masochist._

_**Ah, gotcha. Well hey, we'll have fun. Meet you there. Later kid.**_

I slid my phone onto the charger and headed into the shower. I was happy that Alice picked something calm like the Olive Garden. I wasn't in the mood to be all "little black dress" tonight. They'll be lucky if I don't stumble into work in a hoodie and sweats tomorrow. Ah, I have a feeling I'm going to need a few drinks tonight.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long delay. I have no idea how, but I got mono, and I was stuffed in bed for what felt like a year. Although, being a big kid and having a big kid job has its perks for sure… totally got paid the entire month and a half I was out because apparently I get full medical emergency leave. Yeah, useless info… my bad. Let me know how you liked this chapter. Spoilers for reviews.. Okay, thanks for reading!**


End file.
